Change Of Heart
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Re-Write of Thor. Yami was a vain, arrogant prince who wished to conquer. However, as a result of betraying the commands of his father, he found himself exiled - stripped of all of his power. But when he meets the beautiful, compassionate Tea Gardener, he eventually falls in love with her... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Legends And Wishes

**Welcome to my Yu-Gi-Oh! story. It's Revolutionshipping, but I hope you enjoy it! **

**This story is particularly dedicated to ****BlackRoseDragonCK:**** I love her Yu-Gi-Oh! stories and she inspires me! She's my ****hero for life****! This story is also dedicated to ****Sunrise Phoenix**

**because she is SO supportive and she gives me inspiration to write!**

**Basically, this is based on Thor ( one of my favourite movies of all time!)**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_Cast:_

Yami Yugi - Thor

Tea Gardener - Jane Foster

Pegasus - Erik

Serenity - Darcy

Seto - Loki

Joey - Volstaag

Duke - Hogan

Tristan - Fandrall

Mana - Sif

Shadi - Heimdell

Soloman Mutou - Odin

Gozaburo Kaiba - King Laufy

Marik Ishtar - Agent Coulson

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! Nor do I own Thor - and all the characters within the movie! **

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 1: Legends And Wishes**

"Papa! I wanna hear the story again!" A cheerful, innocent and certainly cute feminine voice proclaimed.

She certainly was cute, for someone who was eight years of age. Her name was Tea Gardener; she had smooth, silky, rectilinear chocolate hair that reached her shoulders. Her complexion was as light as the celestial moon, her beautiful azure eyes glowed with excitement as she waited for her father to tell her favourite bedtime story. She was never particularly picky about anything; she was sweet, kind, obedient and extremely curious about the natural world. She was quite confident that she will become a dancer one day...

Tea's father, Pegasus, chuckled. His warm, soothing brown eyes gazed into his only daughter's. She was beautiful like her mother; Pegasus wanted to protect such innocence..He did not know what he would do without her in his life. "Alright, but then it is straight to bed," Pegasus said both firmly and amusedly.

"Okay Papa," Tea nodded her head in understanding, her lips still presenting happiness within the form of a smile.

And so, Pegasus, once again, proceeded to tell the legend of the God of Games...

**:3 :3 :3**

Once, man accepted a simple truth. They were not alone in this universe...

Some worlds believed to be home of their Gods; but other worlds, they knew who to fear...

On Earth, there was a terrible threat; humanity was close to facing death.. Against the Shadow Giants..

The Shadow Giants were powerful. They were selfish creatures whose main pleasure was to bring war and death to many worlds using their magic... Their ruler was Gozaburo - the cruellest of the creatures...His goal was to eradicate humanity and to take over Earth.

However, humanity was not facing this threat alone.

Mankind's fate was left to King Soloman - the wise and just ruler of Asgard.

War was inevitable..The anticipation of blood-shed ran deep within the veins of the Shadow Giants.. The determination to save innocent lives and to keep the peace were the thoughts that were running through the soldiers of King Soloman.

The war was won by the Asgardians, but the cost was great.

The powers of the Shadow Giants, which had been harnessed by seven items, were taken from them. Thus King Soloman and his soldiers came back to their realm eternal... Asgard..

As a result, the Seven Millenium Items were created and were given to those who held the epitome of courage, honesty, wisdom and strength...

But one Millenium Item was not given away... The Millenium Puzzle was meant to be for King Soloman's heir... Who would one day, bring peace to the universe.

**:3 :3 :3**

Soloman, along with his two sons, stood tall - his violet eyes looking into the young eyes of his children, within the treasure room - holding the Millenium Puzzle.

"One of you will have to defend that peace," Soloman said, with a serious facial expression planted upon his face.

His youngest son, Seto, who was eleven years of age, curiously gazed into his eyes. "Do the Shadow Giants still live?" He pondered aloud. Seto was always one to be curious, however, he was also one to cause mischief. Yet he was an extremely clever boy; one could tell with his sleek, brown hair, his dark cobalt eyes which projected mystery and his invariable posture.

Before Soloman could answer, Yami, who was twelve years of age, interrupted - speaking with the tone of an arrogant prince. "When I'm King, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all. Just like you have done, Father," Yami grinned.

Yami was the first-born Prince, yet Soloman thought to himself if he was indeed worthy of inheriting the Millenium Puzzle. Yami was no doubt a handsome lad; his hair was multi-coloured - purple, blonde and black. His onyx hair was spiky and the rims of it were dipped in the colour of magenta. Lightning bangs surrounded his face, but did not cover one inch of his facial features. Yami's eyes were a deep violet, filled with mischief, pride and vanity.

"A wise king never seeks out war," Soloman's eyes wandered briefly to both of his sons. "But, one must always be ready for it."

"I'm ready, Father," Yami said, looking straight into the eyes of his parent - praying that Soloman would consider him ready.

"So am I," Seto replied, not one moment later.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you are born to be kings."

Though this satisfied both of his sons, there was a hidden meaning behind Soloman's words...Something hidden that neither boy could understand whilst at this age. Soloman hoped that they would not seek for the truth..

**:3 :3 :3**

"So then what happened Papa?" Tea yawned, but managed to stay awake - though the premise of sleep was tempting. Though she had heard the conclusion of this story many times, she would never grow tired of hearing it. But she wished the story had ended differently...

"I'm afraid we will never know."

"But what happens to Yami? Does he get married? Will he become King?"

"Well, Tea, Yami was an arrogant Prince. He might have spent his life alone."

Tea shook her head, crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't think that's true, Papa. Everyone deserves a second chance." Papa was wrong. Yami deserved someone by his side; he couldn't have been alone! He didn't do anything to deserve a cruel fate of loneliness.. He didn't do anything bad. Right?

Pegasus couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's antics. "It's just a legend, Tea." Tea had a pure heart; even within being told a story, she always had the heart to forgive someone. She also had a knack of seeing one's good side...It was never in character of her to despise people.

Though he taught his daughter the concept of strong, moral values, she didn't quite understand what human nature was like in the outside world. "Now, it's off to bed, Tea."

"Okay, Papa." Tea obeyed her father, though the tone in her voice was filled with disappointment, and climbed into her bed, waiting patiently for her father to tuck her in.

Pegasus covered his daughter with a plethora of pink blankets to keep her warm at night; in the outskirts of New Mexico, it was quite chilly at night. Pegasus made it his mission to buy as many necessities as he could. But from the low-income he received from many jobs, it was hard to decide what counted as a necessity anymore...

"Goodnight, Tea," Pegasus kissed Tea on the forehead briefly.

"Goodnight," Tea replied, as her dad went to turn the lights off.

Once the room was in complete darkness, Tea could not close her eyes. She could not go to sleep..

She wished with all her heart that Yami had a second chance.

**:3 :3 :3**

**So.. what did you think? Leave a comment below! :)**

**You get cyber-cookies if you do! LOL! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Ambitions And Dreams

**EEEE! Look at all these lovely reviews! Well, except one reviewer decided to waste his time by saying something mean, but.. 99% of you guys like this story! You guys make me so happy.. Thanks goes out to:**

**Sunrise Phoenix**: After watching Thor again last night, my inspiration just came back. Like magic. ;) I think I'm going to be a writer one day - a lot of people seem to like my style of writing.. Plus, I LOVE writing stories; it's just a little thing I love to do. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Jessie Rae Baby**: You are such a sweet gal! You make my day - seriously, after getting the worst cold in the history of illnesses, you make me feel better! ^_^ Hope you like the rest of the story!

**The Man With Imagination**: I love your pen name! It is totally original and it's filled with.. imagination. LOL! Thanks so much for reviewing :3

**BlackRoseDragonCK**: Sweetie, you are my hero for life; you're pretty much the reason I got back into Revolutionshipping. Well, apart from that, I was watching the old series again.. and it kind of sparked back the inspiration :3 Thanks SO, SO, SO much for reviewing! You made my day :)

**VampiressBeauty20**: Thank you so much for reviewing darling :) Seriously, after reading one rude review, I just felt like crap. But after reading YOUR review, as well as the other positive ones, you make me smile :) Can't wait to hear from you!

**Maga Valkyria**: Trust me; Tea and Yami will meet very soon... Thanks for reviewing!

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 2: Ambitions And Dreams**

As far as everyone else was concerned, New Mexico was extremely hyperborean during the night hours. Especially within the summer time...But it was certainly most beautiful, if one were willing to spend the night in the plain, barren desert. The stars glittered against the night sky, glowing in the aurora sense.

Night time was simply perfect to conduct research; no one would hassle you, thus, concentration, peace and quiet were major benefits. At least, it was for Pegasus... Yet he couldn't say the same thing for his daughter. Though she was selfless and caring, she was also passionate.

The immense amount of guilt that Pegasus possessed couldn't possibly amount to the hatred he had against himself. His work had led Pegasus' family all around the world on 'routine expeditions' and 'scientific discoveries Pegasus must simply discover for himself'. Though Tea seemed to be alright about it on the outside, Pegasus could tell that she wished that she'd have her own dreams to attend to.

Tea Gardener was now eighteen years old and far from being the average teenaged girl. She was as far from being average, considering that she had been to many places throughout her life. Yet she always found the changes necessary and she had appeared to be okay with travelling. However, deep down in her heart, she wanted to pursue her dream of becoming a dancer.

But Tea knew that could never happen, considering that she had not lived in one place long enough to take ALL the lessons she needed. But she was fine with doing hip-hop and ballet. The only lessons she had bothered to take when she was a child. But Tea only danced in the evenings, the only time she wasn't busy helping her father with moving equipment, or any other errand that required her help. Not that she was complaining, but Tea was always willing to help her father. Even if he managed to snag a political science applicant to help him with his research. But at least Tea had one friend - Serenity.

Serenity had applied for political science, but since she had not received any other forms of job acceptance letters, she had willingly agreed to work for Pegasus. It was also implied that Serenity was nice, hard-working and she was a good listener. A type of friend that Tea desperately wanted.

"Tea? Is everything okay?" Serenity asked her with a concerned tone. Her hazel eyes glowed within the darkness of the van.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." From the look on Serenity's face, she wasn't so sure.

To be honest with herself, Tea didn't know how she should feel either.

She wasn't really fooling herself into believing that this life was suited for her.. Tea, deep, deep, down, wished that something would happen soon.. She also felt like something was missing in her life. She felt incomplete...The fact that she didn't know was frustrating.

As Tea continued to gaze out her father's van, she saw the midnight sapphire sky and the celestial moon...shining ever so brightly against the darkness.

As much as she told herself that her life would never be exciting.. Tea just had a feeling; one of those feelings that told her that something was about to happen. Tea shook her head mentally. Who was she kidding? She was just plain desperate.

All of a sudden, the van was exponentially increasing its speed - causing Tea to pay attention to the present at hand. "What is going on?" Tea shouted, as she jolted to the side - feeling the bumps on the road from under the van itself.

"Tea, come take a look at this," Serenity told her friend with an excited tone. Her green eyes were sparkling with awe and wonder as she pointed out the front windshield to the object she was pointing at...

Tea widened her sapphire eyes in shock and in curiosity, as her heartbeat rapidly fluctuated. What.. What was going on? What was that?

At first, it appeared to be the Aurora Borealis. But granted that the shape of it was abnormal - it was shaped like a cyclone - and it was a lighter colour of azure.. It was not something that Tea had seen in her life.

"I haven't seen anything like it," Pegasus whispered, also sounding impressed and shell-shocked. He pursed his lips, as though he was in deep contemplation. "We must get a closer look."

To be truthfully honest, Tea kind of wanted to take a closer look at it as well.. Maybe the short amount of adrenaline was getting to her. It wasn't every day that she got to see an incredible sight such as this...

Tea licked her dry lips in anticipation.. eagerly awaiting what would happen next...

**:3 :3 :3**

To think that not even a half hour ago, Tea was in desperate need for something exciting to happen to her. It was quite apparent that the gods decided to answer her prayer; just not in the way that she expected.

She nearly went into cardiac arrest, when her father's surprisingly reckless driving actually hit a person - who cascaded down from heaven and unto the grounds of Earth. Tea just prayed that her father did not kill someone...

"I'll go and check things out," Tea suggested simply, before her father and Serenity could start to protest.

Though going through that experience wasn't what she expected, she didn't feel all that shaken up... Seems like the adrenaline was still rushing through her veins.

As Tea closed the door on the van, she felt a rush of cold wind hit her. Tea shivered, while instinctively rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. Maybe wearing a pair of cotton sweatpants and a thin sweatshirt wasn't good enough to fend off the climate.

She slowly made her way to the shadowy figure lying not even five feet away from where she was standing.

Her heartbeat increased drastically. Tea hoped she wasn't going to encounter a hardened, ex-convict. Or any questionable person in general.

However, those assumptions were dumped once she knelt by the person's side. Her azure eyes gazed curiously into.. beautiful violet hues which reciprocated her stare. Tea's immediate thoughts suggested that he was extremely handsome and mysterious; his hair was..alien. There couldn't have been a more appropriate term; his hair was multi-coloured, all strands of his hair - apart from his blonde, lightning-streak bangs - had the remarkable ability to defy gravity. His spiked onyx hair was dipped into rims of magenta. Though Tea had the urge to run her hands through those strands.. she couldn't break her gaze from this man. His eyes held.. mystery and conviction.

"Are.. are you alright?" Tea managed to whisper, but came out as more of a squeak.

But it was as though this man didn't acknowledge her presence anymore... He growled, as he started to get back up on his feet. "I'm up. I'm up!" He screamed.

Tea flinched, taking note of his harsh tone. But she didn't notice that Serenity was out there with her until she heard her voice. "Yeah, we can tell you're hammered."

"I believe we should take him to the hospital," Pegasus said, also revealing his presence.

"Father! Shadi! I know you can hear me - open the Eye of Horus!" The man shouted angrily, attracting the attention of Serenity, Pegasus and Tea - who looked on with surprise.

However, before any one of them could say anything.. if it was to comment about this man.. the stranger rudely pointed in Serenity's direction. "You. What world is this?" He demanded, his unusual violet eyes flaring in anger.

If there was anything that Tea didn't know about her friend Serenity, she would learn about it in the most intense situations. For example, Serenity was one person who would not take crap from anyone: considering that she was generally nice and sweet - the typical nice, friendly girl. Also, she didn't even know that Serenity had even owned a tazor. Huh. Guess Tea learned something new everyday...

"How about New Mexico?" Serenity scoffed, pointing her tazor in the direction of the man.

He did not look intimidated to say the least. Instead, he looked incredibly.. offended? "How dare you - threaten the son of Soloman with -" However, a new lesson was learned that night. The man stuttered before falling unconscious to the ground, completely succumbing to the deadly effects of the tazor.

Tea, and Pegasus, dropped their jaws and stared in Serenity's direction: both father and daughter giving Serenity an expression that could easily match "what did you do that for?".

"What? He was freaking me out!" Serenity quickly defended her actions.

However, Tea couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong...

**:3 :3 :3**

He was completely immobilized, no thanks to Serenity's secret weapon; he was still unconscious - and Pegasus was reluctant to carry him into the van. He was hesitant that this man showed massive amounts of anger and he even wondered if he had a way with physical violence. But Tea convinced him that they had to take him to a hospital, and so that was their current destination. In the meantime though, Tea found herself staying in the back with the unconscious, possibly psychotic man who fell from the sky...

Tea couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as her gaze wandered off to him once again. She had to admit that he was handsome, but did he have any redeeming qualities? As far as Tea was concerned, she should be careful around him.

Tea knew that a distraction was in order. She pulled out her journal, from her backpack, and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know how the saying goes; I better be careful about what I wish for. Honestly, I wish I could take it all back. But I can't. Obviously. _

_The thing is, a part of me is glad that this happened. I don't know why; after all, this man has aroused mix feelings from me. I can't understand whether or not if he's dangerous. Yes, he does seem angry and possibly delusional.. But there has to be more to him. Right?_

_I just know that something else is going to happen soon. I just know it. Considering that my prayers had been answered, I wouldn't be surprised if something remotely relating to immediate danger would occur. _

_I just have that feeling._

As the family of two, plus the assistant, drove forward through the darkness, they had yet to notice an unidentifying flying object crashing down to Earth..

**:3 :3 :3**

**Happy Halloween you guys! I hoped you guys somewhat enjoyed this chapter.. Considering that I had a lot of math homework to do, this wasn't exactly the best chapter I wrote. But whatever. As long as you guys are okay with it.. **

**I also changed some things and added things in; like the diary entry, the fact that Tea went out to investigate the occurrence first...**

**I can't rip off Thor! LOL. **

**Anyways, next chapter is ALL flashback - in Yami's perspective. I hope you'll like! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Pride And Vanity Part 1

**Thanks goes out to...**

**Sunrise Phoenix**: I either want to write stories, or be an actress.. Either one of those sounds like the ideal dream career... :) Haha, I was wondering if you'd notice ;) Extra cyber-cookies for you! ^_^ You make me feel 1,000,000 times better with your review!

**VampiressBeauty20**: Yep - I'm going to add a lot more journal entries. I think it's unique.. Thanks. BTW, you support means a lot to me :3

**BlackRoseDragonCK**: Haha! I was trying so hard to make you laugh at that ;) I'm so glad I made you happy ;D Thank you so much for reviewing darling :D

**The Man With Imagination****: **Don't worry.. there will be interesting plotlines ;) Thanks for being upfront about it!

**FanofPhoenix1997**: Thanks for reviewing and for being honest :)

**Jessie Rae baby**: Thanks! XD I'm so glad I made you laugh at that part...But you HAVE to see Thor! If you have Netflix, Thor should be on it. Your support is giving me the strength to overcome these bad reviews I got. Thank you so much!

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 3: Pride And Vanity Part 1**

_The coronation was about to begin.. It was a glorious affair; the rightful heir receiving his prize - which was the throne of Asairo.__ It was a joyous occasion and there would never be a moment much more grand. At least.. for a certain Prince. _

_The crowd was magnificent; nearly all the citizens had arrived to get a glimpse of the Prince being crowned. They hoped that he would make a great ruler.. Yami was not going to argue with them about that. He knew he would be great and powerful - especially in battle..._

_There was nothing that could stop him from achieving his destiny... Dressed in his finest royal blue cape, ivory tunic and his prized Millenium Puzzle, he certainly knew to appear as royalty._

_As Yami continued to flaunt his way down the aisle, he glimpsed to catch the eyes of his most trusted friends and comrades in battle. He couldn't help but notice how his childhood friend Mana rolled her eyes in disbelief; with that, Yami threw an arrogant chuckle her way, causing her to mutter an unintelligable response. Yami grinned, as his friend became slightly flustered. Mana, was no doubt, the only one in his circle of close companions that noted how arrogant Yami had become. Mana was not a warrior, by all means, but she was a spellcaster - drawing upon the Dark Magician Girl to help win her battles. She was brave and fiercely protective of her friends and that was what helped her win, partly. She was just as beautiful, with auburn hair that fell past her shoulders and eyes that glowed a brilliant shade of emerald. _

_Then there was his brother Seto, whose azure eyes gazed coolly in his direction. Dressed in a similar tunic, but the substantial difference was that Seto's preference was blue, Seto stood tall and properly. In public, Seto was never one to put on emotions of any kind; he was known as a fierce magic-user who summoned fierce and powerful creatures to his will when he so chose to. Seto took his assigned duties within the kingdom seriously without complaint. However, there were suspicions that Seto was not pleased that Yami was to be crowned King._

_Even so, Tristan, Joseph and Duke were proud to say that Yami was the rightful heir to the throne. Tristan, with his hazel eyes and handsome smile, was one comrade that Yami was glad to receive in his army. Tristan was courageous in his own right, he was highly intelligent - as was Duke - and he was fairly decent in battle. Joseph, however, was just as brave. In battle, he was extremely fierce when he summoned his Red Eyes Black Dragon. Yet his second favourite pastime was ingesting high amounts of food, along with Tristan. Yet Duke's attentions were entirely focused on battle, rather than the simple love of sustenance. But there were times when Duke would join Tristan and Joseph in banquets, though they were rare occasions. _

_Once Yami reached the end of the aisle, he kneeled, while the grin on his face expanded. He winked towards Mana, before proceeding to acknowledge his other friends. _

_But then it all went silent..._

_Soloman, sitting upon his throne, looked weary.. Although he was passing on the title of King to his firstborn son, he was still unsure if Yami was ready. But there was always a purpose to what he did..._

_"Yami Mutou. My firstborn heir; entrusted with the Millenium Puzzle. Its magic has no equal; it is used wisely as means of protection. Thus, it is a fit companion for a King." Soloman paused, gazing into his son's eyes, before he continued. "Throughout my time as King, I have protected the realm as well as the people who inhabit it. I have guarded the realm's sacred treasures in hopes to pass them on as a legacy, just as my father had done before me. And as such, like what I have learned from my father, I have passed on the knowledge of a wise ruler unto you."_

_Over the years, Soloman had watched both of his sons develop into warriors. Yami had proven himself as arrogant and overconfident whilst growing up, but Soloman did not give up on teaching him the proper ways of ruling a kingdom. Soloman thought that he would change, but there was no way of assuming so without evidence. Seto, on the otherhand, was the opposite of his older brother. Seto listened to his fathers' teachings and he would never stomp into war the first chance he got. He was also meant to be a king.  
_

_Soloman had heard recent talk of Seto's jealousy toward his brother, about the throne. Soloman feared that something bad would come of it; the brothers had grown up close. They had played together and they fought together. They each received the same treatment as the other - there was no favouritism. But if Seto learned the truth.. he may think otherwise. It was something that Soloman did not look forward to revealing.. Seto was his son and that was all that mattered. _

_Throughout Soloman's speech, Yami had other things preoccupying his mind; he was going to be crowned King of Asairo. He was the true heir to the throne.. It was as though he had forgotten everything else, as he anticipated the last part of the ceremony - the Oath. Yami was not concerned to say the least about his upcoming performance as King. He depended on his pride to help him throughout his days as ruler and that was what mattered. _

_"Do you swear, to guard Asairo?"_

_"I swear."_

_"Do you swear to keep the peace?"_

_"I swear."_

_"Do you swear.. to cast aside all selfish ambition to protect the citizens of Asairo?"_

_"I swear!"_

_Only those close to Yami himself knew otherwise.. Yami was never one to keep his promises that he vowed to others.. He was one with a large ego that could not be tamed. He couldn't give up the one thing that helped him every step of the way in his life. Pride was everything to Yami Mutou. _

_"Then I, Soloman Mutou, proclaim you.."_

_Yami grinned, barely containing his excitement... However, that smile waned as he noticed his father's attention was focused elsewhere. Something was wrong..._

_"Shadow Creatures.." Soloman trailed off, frowning as all thoughts of crowning his son immediately fled from his mind._

_**:3 :3 :3**_

_"What is this madness?" Yami demanded, taking one glance at the discombobulation.. The treasure room, which contained many priceless artifacts over the centuries, became nothing more than a battle ground. The remains of the guards were nothing more than their articles of clothing; it all meant one thing.. Shadow Creatures, which were known as violent monsters that sent anyone within its path to the Shadow Realm to be tortured and/or murdered ruthlessly without a second glance.. Those bastards did not deserve to live, in Yami's mind. _

_Yami grunted, hardly able to contain his anger. He was beyond angry, to say the least; his enemies had slipped past their defences and they had NEARLY stolen a cherished item of great power that could equal the Millenium Puzzle - which was the Millenium Ring. This was supposed to be his day of triumph! _

_"There is nothing to fret over now, son. The Millenium Ring is safe and sound and well accounted for. All is well."_

_Yami narrowed his violet eyes, nearly erupting with rage. "All is well?! You know as well as I, Father, that those Shadow bastards have crossed the line."_

_"What would you have done?" Soloman asked calmly._

_Yami scoffed. "The right thing to do, Father, would be to teach them a lesson. Teach them to NEVER come into our world ever again."_

_"But what would you do as a King?"_

_"I __**AM **__thinking as a King! It is time to declare war; it is the only way to settle this." Yami's patience was wearing thin... Approval or disapproval, Yami was always one to recklessly throw himself into trouble. Seto knew this very well..._

_"But you are NOT King!" Soloman raised his voice against his son, who looked most displeased at his announcement. Yet he could not find any way to express his anger._

_If anything, Yami had become more distraught about the recent turn of events..._

_**:3 :3 :3**_

_"Dammit!" Yami roared in extreme displeasure as he paced back and forth, running his fingers through his wild tresses of multi-coloured hair. He was not so pleased with the recent turn of events, prior to his 'coronation'. The fact that his father denied him his royal heritage was enough to make his blood boil. He had awaited this day since he was a child! How dare Soloman tell him that he could not claim his birthright! He deserved to be treated far better than this! _

_One hour had passed since his father's judgment of him and Yami was still furious about it. And so he began his path to destruction; practically turning and tossing any sign of decorations congratulating Yami receiving the title of King. Any witnesses nearby were forced to retreat or they'd be forced to endure the Prince's wrath. It seemed as though no one could tolerate Prince Yami's temper except for those who were extremely close to him. _

_And so, Tristan, Duke, Joseph, Mana and Seto found the infuriating Prince sulking to himself outside in the courtyard. They have, no doubt, witnessed the Prince's temper tantrum released upon many rooms within the palace, but it was not at all surprising to any of them. _

_"It is unwise to be in my company right now, friends," Yami stated. Most people would gladly take the chance to leave the Prince alone, but his friends knew better than to do something like that. _

_To everyone's astonishment, it was Seto that gave Yami consolation. "You will be King. In time. But if it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Shadow Creatures, about Gozaburo Kaiba, about everything. The Shadow Creatures managed to get past our defenses once and they certainly could do it again."_

_To Seto's secret amusement, Yami couldn't help but agree with him. "Exactly. I do not understand how Father cannot comprehend the must be a way to stop this madness." Then there was a gleam in Yami's eye; it was one of those expressions that signalled that he had concocted a brilliant idea, by his standards, anyway. _

_"Yami, I am not certain I like the sparkle in your eye," Seto said cooly, crossing his arms while staring into his brother's eyes. _

_"I know what we must do to protect Asairo," Yami announced, to Seto and to their friends._

_Mana gave her oldest friend a sceptical expression. She raised an eyebrow before she asked in an inquisitive tone, "What do you plan to do?" There were many occasions that Mana did not want to be involved in Yami's plans - that ultimately led to trouble. Certainly this scheme of his would be no different.. _

_"We must go to the Shadow Realm," Yami replied in a serious intonation. _

_Tristan widened his eyes, as did Mana, Joseph and Duke. "W-What?" Tristan asked, uncertain of what his friend had just told him. _

_"Y-you cannot be serious," Mana replied, sounding surprised. _

_Duke was far by the least surprised that Yami said such a thing. "Yami.. You can't go to the Shadow Realm. It is forbidden," Duke frowned in disapproval as his emerald eyes stared deep into Yami's orbs._

_Much to everyone else's displeasure, Yami practically ignored what Duke advised him to do. He chuckled, as though he knew something that no one else did. "Have you all forgotten what we have been through together? Don't you want to do this service to your homeland? Don't you want to fight glorious battles, that only I_ _can offer?" _

_Everyone knew at that precise moment that no one could stop Yami; it was in his nature to dive head-first into battle.. Yet no one else knew that they should have backed down now, while they had the chance._

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ugh.. I don't even like this chapter, but to be honest, it had to be done folks! But.. do please give a little cute review for dear old me, won't you? XD **


	4. Chapter 4: Pride And Vanity Part 2

**You guys make my day every time you review.. :) **

**I hope you guys part two! And to be honest, it's a Duel Monster battle! ^_^ But don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks. LOL**

**Thanks goes out to...**

**The Man With Imagination**: Trust me.. this is the chapter with epic action of spiciness.. LOL that doesn't make sense! XD Thanks for reviewing :3

**Jessie Rae Baby**: Yami? What can I say - he's the arrogant asshole of the moment.. He's gonna need to fall on his head to change. Or he could just fall in love.. either way works. XD Trust me, Netflix is so awesome! I got hooked on this one other anime called Kaze no Stigma and it's my second favourite anime ever! LOL. Thanks for reviewing :)

**BlackRoseDragonCK**: To be honest.. I didn't see Yami as arrogant in the series. LOL. But then again, I'm clueless about lots of things! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Sunrise Phoenix**: By 'punishment', you mean him falling head over heels over Tea, right? 'Cause I'm sure that's gonna happen (sarcasm NOT implied) LOL. Rock on and peace out! :)

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 4: Pride And Vanity Part 2**

_It was settled; the five warriors were to set out to the Shadow Realm. For some,they simply had no choice but to submit to their Prince's command. After all, he was the future King and he already started to behave as such. Yet there were many things that Yami wasn't.. Such as wisdom; Mana and Duke clearly knew that Yami was not thinking this through. Both of them also had a horrible feeling that something atrocious was going to happen.. They have tried to prevent Yami once more from going to the Shadow Realm, but it did not succeed. Was there anyone that could stop Yami? Aside from his father, who was not informed of this 'expedition', no one else held the ability to stop the Prince of Asairo..._

_However, in order to proceed into the Shadow Realm, they would have to enter the sacred Eye of Horus - a transportation device that could transfer travellers to many destinations within the universe. The Eye of Horus was guarded by Shadi, once a man but was now a spirit that had been obligated to protect the Eye of Horus (as well as the kingdom). Shadi was wise and powerful; he held one of the Millennium Items, which was in the shape of a key. It was fitting that this Millennium Key was the key (no pun intended) to the door, in terms of travelling the universe. The point was, Shadi was quite intimidating and could not be easily persuaded (unless the orders came from King Soloman) into any situation where his skills were required._

_"Greetings, Shadi. May we pass?"_

_Shadi narrowed his cobalt eyes. "First, I wish to know what is it you seek."_

_Yami smirked. To him, it should not be difficult getting passed him..."I seek answers, as do you. Now let us pass."_

_Everyone else was waiting, each one of them wondering what Shadi was planning to do... Could Shadi defy the Prince's orders? Or would he listen to his command? Either way, there were serious consequences for each. _

_"Where do you seek answers?"_

_"From the Shadow Realm, Shadi. Is that not what you wonder, also?" Yami asked airily, while crossing his arms as a sign of impatience._

_"Behold my warning. If you wish to cross to the Shadow Realm, peril will await you."_

_However, Yami was not fazed by Shadi's attempt to scare him into changing his mind. He was already hell-bent on revenge and there should be no reason to step down from the challenge. "Do not tell anyone else we have gone," Yami warned him sternly, before walking quickly to the chambers which would lead him to the Eye of Horus... It was a signal for everyone else to follow. They had next to no choice, after all._

_**:3 :3 :3**_

_Once the members of Yami's élite warriors and spell-casters assembled into the dark abyss underneath the surface, they awaited for Shadi to open the Eye of Horus. However, they were still not comfortable with going through with Yami's plan. _

_"Prince Yami, it is my duty to protect this realm and those who live within it. I hereby disclaim responsibility for your actions, which are soon to be unleashed. Even if those actions mean your death."_

_Yami, to no one else's surprise, smirked in an arrogant fashion. "I have no plans to die and neither do my comrades." At this point, his friends were briefly questioning that statement._

_Shadi did not reply - he only used his Millenium Key to open the Eye of Horus, which behind the doors, a bright light temporarily blinded the witnesses. _

_It was Yami who began the march to the Shadow Realm: a desolate place of depression, despair, darkness and horror. And it was his friends who followed him into the light, which would lead them to darkness. Any fear or doubts were swept from their minds; they had to act courageous and brave. Nothing but would earn them scolding from their ambitious leader._

_Before they knew it, they were facing the evil abyss: far darker than what they have been told through stories. The miasma could easily kill a mortal, but for Gods, it may temporarily paralyze them - depending on how strong it was. _

_It was a ghastly stench that could easily cause them to black out. But Yami showed no sign of weakness, thus, the rest decided that they had to deal with it the only way they could: ignoring it. _

_"Let's go," Yami declared, starting to march through the miasma, with every intent on giving the wretched bastard a piece of his mind. _

_It had been nearly twenty minutes since they started to walk, and all of them knew they were gaining closer to the fortress of which the King resided. _

_Yami was about to lose his temper - which would be most likely caused through instigation. If circumstances called for it, damn it, he will fight. He expected his friends to do the same. Not that they would abandon him to deal with this on his own. He trusted them to do the right thing._

_"The Shadow Creatures. Where are they?" Mana pondered aloud. It was simply too quiet, which only meant it could mean one thing. Were they expecting their arrival? It was difficult to say._

_"They are hiding like miserable cowards. They are truly afraid of us," Yami replied in disgust._

_Mana had yet to disagree with him; she did not believe that was the case. But it was not like voicing her opinion would help matters any. The same thoughts could be read through everyone else's mind. _

_Duke narrowed his green eyes in distaste. The Shadow Realm certainly lived up to its reputation._

_Tristan and Joseph, however, were not afraid to let their unease about the present situation be voiced. "You know, maybe once we're done here, we could probably get a head start on dinner," Joseph whispered to Tristan, who ate up the assurances like it was their only snack at the moment._

_Seto, like Yami, held conviction in the form of a courageous sparkle in his eye. But no one knew that the sparkle truly meant amusement and excitement - he was eager to know how the rest would play out.._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't the son of a murderer and a thief." _

_Chills ran down each of their spines, except for Yami and Seto. They were not afraid. This was the voice of a man who could not win his own battles. _

_"I am Prince Yami, son of Soloman," Yami declared, completely disregarding the blatant insult that was thrown his way. However, it did not mean that his pride wasn't damaged._

_"I know who you are. No need to remind us all of your family's arrogance."_

_Yami growled. "How dare you! Do not speak of my father in that manner!"_

_Duke sighed, secretly berating himself for joining this expedition for the fifth time... Yami was close to erupting with anger that he may as well be starting another war._

_Tristan and Joseph were obviously thinking the same thing. _

_"But why are you here, son of Soloman? I wonder.. is it because your arrogance leads you to believe that your coronation has been ruined by the very beings that seek revenge? Or is it that you long for battle?" Gozaburo chuckled in amusement, simply enjoying the angry expression written on Yami's face._

_"Why.. did your people come into Asairo?" Yami seethed, almost taking all of his self-control to not kill the murderous beast.._

_Gozaburo laughed. "This is the next heir to the Asairo throne? A boy arrogant enough to challenge anything in his path? He is no better of a man than I."_

_It was around that moment in time when everyone in the group noticed they were surrounded by Shadow Creatures. Tristan and Joseph tensed, as did Duke, Mana and Seto. Of course Yami was the only one that did not have his guard up._

_"This 'boy' has grown quite tired of your mockery," Yami growled, his patience a bit closer to snapping in half. _

_It was at that point when Joseph decided to interfere: he may as well start being useful... "Stop it, Yami. Look around - we're outnumbered." However, much to his disappointment, Yami didn't acknowledge it with a wise response. _

_"Know your place, Joseph." Joseph's nerves came back; a part of his conscience told him that he had just signed his own death warrant._

_"If you and your friends have only come here for answers, I suggest you leave now."_

_**How dare he.. suggest that I leave! He cannot command the next King of Asairo!**__ Yami thought with such hatred; hatred for this race of monsters caused his blood to boil..._

_"We will accept," Duke said quickly, without a moment's hesitation. He laid a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Now let's go."_

_As much as Yami wanted to stay.. there was nothing that could convince himself otherwise. He felt as though he was being stripped of everything he had... to being powerless, helpless and weak. Something that Yami did not like. _

_"Go on back to your little tea party, Princess."_

_Everyone paused; it felt like time had prevented them from moving. But in reality, it hadn't. Mana cursed, as did everyone else in her group. It only took one measly insult to get Yami to fight.. Just ONE. _

_A golden glow came forth upon Yami's left wrist. In its awakening, jt was a Diarrak __**(1)**__... "COME FORTH: SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" Yami proclaimed, as one of the three mystical Asairo creatures came to his side to fight; it was massive, majestic and crimson as it was summoned in the Shadow Realm. _

_"Attack!" Yami ordered. Slifer, who could only be commanded by Yami, protruded its fangs and opened its mouth to release an energy blast that could destroy a large population..._

_Yami's Millenium Puzzle gave him the extra strength he would need to win... On his forehead, the symbol of the Eye of Horus shone brilliantly, as if it were the crown of a royal. _

_Yami grinned, as the blast took out a majority of the Shadow Creatures. _

_Meanwhile, Mana had summoned her Dark Magician Girl to tackle five of the Shadow Creatures close enough to attack her and Seto. "Dark Magician Girl, use dark magic attack!"_

_In a few short moments, the pink blast of magic evaporated the Shadow Creatures, which moaned in pain before their untimely deaths. _

_Duke, however, could not send for his creatures fast enough, as a Shadow Creature immediately stabbed him through the chest - causing him to kneel, while masking the pain.. But every moment it was harder to not seem effected by its dark magic._

_Tristan, using Thunder King, obliterated the monster that brutally stabbed Duke. "Are you alright?" Tristan asked._

_Duke breathed in and out. "I won't be for long. Just don't let them touch you."_

_Joseph heard this advice clear enough. Using the Red Eyes Black Dragon, he managed to destroy more Shadow Creatures - giving them all much-needed areas of space. "Tristan, get Duke out of here."_

_Tristan nodded. "Right." _

_Seto had called upon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to help him; the sapphire dragon, which shone lightness within the dark - causing the creatures to shield their faces from the light, roared before firing a mystic blast of snow-white energy... as a result nearly all the eastern side (containing the creatures) were annihilated. However, Seto did not expect a Shadow Creature to touch his bare skin... Seto briefly expected pain, but he did not feel anything. Instead, he witnessed his bronze skin turn a dark purple. _

_He widened his eyes, confused about what was occuring. But he did not forget that the Shadow Creature was there in his personal space. He stabbed it with his Millenium Rod, before looking at his arm once again.. _

_Yami was, no doubt, having fun with the battle. He grinned devilishly, as Slifer slaughtered more and more Shadow Creatures. But he felt as though he was taken for a fool. _

_"At least make it a challenge for us?" Yami announced._

_To Mana's dismay, she noticed that possibly hundreds of Shadow Creatures had been summoned.. This was not good at all._

_**:3 :3 :3**_

_"Mana, are you alright?" Seto asked concernedly, as Mana knelt on one knee, gasping for air. _

_"Yes. I'm fine. But.. what about your brother?" Mana asked, as both of their gazes turned to see Yami's Slifer blasting - with all its strength - toward the Creatures, which seemed like their numbers came close to never-ending.. _

_"We must go before his stupidity gets him killed," Seto snarled. "Now go," His blue eyes glared into Mana's. _

_She nodded. She had to leave with Duke, Tristan and Joseph while she had the chance. There were far too many Shadow Creatures for them to defeat. Her strength was staring to drain.. _

_"Yami, we must go!" Seto roared, his eyes flashing with anger. Leave it to Yami to nearly get them all killed..._

_Yami, however, did not agree with his brother's logic. "Then go!" He yelled back before he was knocked on his feet by a Shadow Creature. A rather.. large one at that. _

_Yami smirked arrogantly. The Eye of Horus remained glowing so brightly upon his tanned forehead, as he stood up, wiping the blood from his lips. "You're big.. I fought bigger, though," and then he proclaimed, "MIND CRUSH!" If Yami wanted to, that power - which came with the Millenium Puzzle - could obliterate thousands. However, he wasn't that stupid. Using that much energy meant that he would tire himself out in a moment. _

_**:3 :3 :3**_

_The gruesome battle turned out to be absolute hell for the lot of soldiers from Asairo. Duke, Tristan, Joseph and Mana could not hope to defend themselves as well as they thought.. More Shadow Creatures managed to surround them - completely blocking them from escaping. They were vulnerable to any attack that they would concoct.. Although they all put up a valliant effort, they were close to passing out. _

_"Damn," Tristan cursed, his vision starting to get blurry. It was the cursed miasma that was causing their strength to decrease by the second..._

_"It's.. the miasma.." Duke panted out._

_"We have to warn Yami," Mana pointed out._

_Joseph scoffed at the idea. "We can't, Mana. He may not listen to us. And we are surrounded."_

_Mana berated herself for her lack of common sense at the moment. "Then we can only hope that Seto is faring better than us..." If only Mana could believe that..._

_**:3 :3 :3**_

_Yami was so close.. Victory was just in his grasp.. However, the screams of his comrades had prevented him from achieving his righteous path to dominance. _

_Even so, he could not let them die.. _

_**:3 :3 :3**_

_An eery glow of the battle was the sign that the battle was over.. Yami's eyes opened to see his friends safe - to his immediate relief. But he also noticed his father's arrival from the Eye of Horus._

_"Father! Now we can finish them off together as father and son!" Yami cried out. _

_But to his extreme disappointment, Soloman's eyes glared directly into his son's, angrilly. "Silence," He spat out. _

_As Soloman stood tall and proud, Gozaburo Kaiba appeared before him with an amused expression written on his aged face. "Soloman, you look weary from the last time we have met."_

_It was true. Although Soloman had managed to come to the Shadow Realm, he did not look as healthy as one should be. His skin slightly paled and there as a trace of anxiety in his violet eyes. "Gozaburo, end this now. Before there is any more blood shed."_

_Gozaburo rejected this proposal. "We are beyond compromising now, Soloman. Your boy sought this out."_

_Yami was about to defend his honour, but his father interrupted. "You're right. This is the actions of a boy, not a man."_

_Yami glared offendedly in his parent's direction. He was not a child.. However his pride could not allow him to speak. _

_Gozaburo smirked. "Nonetheless Soloman, he will get what he wanted in the first place. He wants war and death? He will get it. After all, doesn't he get what he wants?"_

_Solomon narrowed his eyes. "So be it, Gozaburo." Even at that moment, he knew that peace treaties were impossible to draw up.. _

_Before anyone could tell what occurred next, all they knew was that they were no longer breathing in the poisonous miasma that dwelled within the Shadow Realm._

_**:3 :3 :3**_

_"Take him to the healing room at once," Soloman ordered immediately, once they had returned from the desolate place of horror and torment. His tone of voice was filled with fury and disappointment; everyone, at this point, knew that nothing could stop him from unleashing his wrath. And so, Tristan, Mana, Duke and Joseph fled to the healing room.. Leaving only Seto and Yami within the same vicinity as Soloman. _

_And then the entire room, which was dark and held next to no light apart from the flames of the torches hung upon each corner of the room, fell silent.. _

_It was as though Yami and Seto had witnessed Soloman's aura turn dark with anger. _

_"Why did you do that, Father?" Yami demanded, although his voice sounded quiet, but not calm. _

_"I did it to save your friends. I did it to save you and your brother."_

_"We did not need saving, Father."_

_Soloman held up a hand, silencing his first-born. "Enough. I have heard enough. Because of what you have done.. you have destroyed the peace and tranquillity within the universe."_

_Yami scoffed. "While you speak about peace, the other realms think of us as a joke. We are nothing but outcasts because we sit and hide like cowards!"_

_"Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? About a warrior's spirit and a King's wisdom-"_

_"To hell with wisdom, Father!"_

_"You are a vain, greedy and cruel boy!"_

_"And YOU are an old man and a FOOL!"_

_It all became quiet again. The solemn expression on Soloman's face was enough to calm Yami down, and enough to feel the slightest hint of regret. Before he could voice anything, his father - with a cruel tone - said this, "Because you have betrayed the command of your King, because you have betrayed your loved ones.. you are not worthy of them. You are not worthy of your MIllenium Puzzle, you are not worthy of your armour, you are UNWORTHY!" Soloman, using his magic, stripped his son down to a mere onyx shirt and pants. Yami.. did not say anything. Although his violet eyes revealed hurt and pain, his father ignored that entirely. _

_"I CAST YOU OUT!" Soloman roared, as the Eye of Horus opened - sucking Yami into the light.. before closing. _

_**:3 :3 :3**_

_Everything else.. became extremely blurry. _

_He remembered seeing a pair of curious, sapphire eyes gazing into his own.. But that was all.. before Yami closed his eyes and let himself drift to the shadows._

_**:3 :3 :3**_

**1) I know those ancient-Egyptian duel disks weren't called that, but I made my own name for them. LOL**

**I am SO, SO, SO sorry for not updating within a MONTH! :P**

**To be honest, I have been quite busy with other projects and with my personal life.. And as you know, Christmas is coming up! Before then, I should have chapter 5 up and ready :)**

**Please review?... :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Hospitals And Freak-Outs

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.. I know I do! LOLZ. **

**This is my Christmas present to you guys! So happy holidays! :)**

**The Man With Imagination**: Aww thanks; I'm so glad that you liked that chapter! And yes, he will wake up from his tazor shot. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**The Queen of Water**: You are so cool for reviewing! :)

**Sunrise Phoenix**: Oh.. you mean his chest? Chris Hemsworth's god-like chest? (drool) I'll see what I can do.. LOL. Thanks for reviewing and good luck for your finals :)

**StraightedgeWingZero**: Yeah.. about that? I didn't even think about that line until today, to be honest. But then again, I do have to skip some lines.. considering I'm doing a re-write. LOL.

**BlackRoseDragonCK**: Aww, thanks for your lovely review like always! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Jessie Rae Baby**: Tea will make Yami see the error of his ways ;) You were studying for finals? I didn't mean to distract you.. :P I'll try to update soon!

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 5: Hospitals And Freak-Outs**

Throughout the entire ride to the hospital, Tea was deadly silent. It was one of those silences where you'd know that said person being quiet was daydreaming. In Serenity's perspective, she was - without a doubt - thinking about that man they have just encountered. From the somewhat terrified expression on Tea's face, one would assume that she was thinking about him. The man who was tazored: the man who could wake up at any moment: the man with a deadly temper...

"Tea? Is everything okay?" Serenity asked, her voice filled with genuine concern, breaking Tea out of her reverie.

Tea's sapphire eyes gazed into her friend's hazel hues and replied reassuringly, "Don't worry about me. Everything's fine." Although Serenity knew that Tea was not fine as she had claimed, she turned around - willing to let the topic drop for now.

Tea, however, was grateful for Serenity's compassion. She knew that Serenity would never try to force Tea to admit anything. But at the same time, Tea wished she could explain the plethora of emotions concocted within her. To be honest, they all revolved around the man they had discovered, falling from the sky. He was handsome to say the least, but looks were not everything. Tea had to notice his behaviour, which was compulsive and.. arrogant to say the least. His temper kind of frightened her, but above all else, Tea found herself intrigued by this man.

She shook her head. She had to clear her mind of these dangerous thoughts. This man may very well be a criminal. Tea was satisfied with this conclusion, yet she found herself daydreaming about his lavender eyes once again.

Out of all the exciting adventures Tea had drawn up in her imagination, she never once imagined meeting a man with peculiar violet eyes...

**:3 :3 :3**

"His name?" The nurse inquired, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose to better see into the lens.

"His name.. is Yami," Tea replied, pursing her lips in a straight line. They were lucky that the county hospital took him in...Tea prayed that they wouldn't ask any questions about the tazor mark on his chest. To her relief, nothing of the sort happened. But this didn't mean that it wouldn't happen eventually.

"And your relationship with the patient?"

"I've never met him before." She was only supplying the medical staff with the truth. "But this one here tazored him."

Serenity blinked, before smirking in a proud fashion. "Yes I did."

Leave it to Serenity to take pride in everything that she did.

"Now let's go and get some sleep. I've had a long day," Serenity yawned, stretching her arms.

**:3 :3 :3**

When the 'family' of three arrived at their temporary living situation (consisting of two small trailers and one large building only used for Pegasus' equipment and research), the first thing that Serenity, as well as Tea, did was changing from dirty jeans to clean pajamas. Because Serenity insisted that Tea come with her to get ready for bed, it was the opportunity for girl talk. Unfortunately, Tea had a well-known idea about what Serenity wanted to talk about. The gorgeous man raining down from heaven.

"He's pretty cute, isn't he?" Serenity giggled as she washed her face with a sanitizing wipe.

Tea widened her eyes. "W-what?"

Serenity rolled her hazel eyes. "I know you think so. I think it's about time we set our eyes on a new guy."

Tea scoffed. "Let me remind you that you were threatening him with a tazor."

"He could have given us a warmer welcome is all. It really makes you wonder where he's from."

"Maybe he's not used to seeing girls like you," Tea retorted.

"I am not scary, thank you very much. But enough about what I think. What do YOU think?"

At this point, Tea doubted that her opinion would have mattered as much. Serenity, when it came to making decisions, didn't really value what Tea had to say. Except she usually replied with a confident facial expression that they were young and they had to have some fun. It really made Tea wonder how her father had chosen Serenity as a lab assistant. Then again, she supposed it was because Tea needed a friend and he didn't really need an assistant. Regardless, Tea loved Serenity as a sister.

"I think that he has a huge ego. What do you want me to say?"

"From the way that you guys were checking each other out, I'd say that you're in love."

Tea blushed: probably even before Serenity even finished that sentence. Considering that Tea had NO romantic experience whatsoever, it should be easy to tell her that she was NOT in love. But deep down, she had to admit that she liked what she had seen...

"I can't even believe you'd say something like that." But it was something that Serenity WOULD say.

"Well you know I'm right. So what do you like about him? His eyes? Or how about his hair? Or maybe his.."

Tea threw a pillow in Serenity's direction, completely embarrassed. "No! What is with you?" Serenity was such a pervert...

"I should ask the same about you, but I already know. You're blushing! It's too cute," Serenity laughed in delight, before making her way to her bed she shared with Tea.

"Cute? How about I harass you about a guy that YOU like? We'll see who thinks it's cute," Tea mumbled.

"Fair enough."

As much as this conversation tired Tea, she found that she could not go to sleep as easily as she thought. The violet eyes still haunted her.

**:3 :3 :3**

When Yami woke up, he saw a bright light.. At that point, he briefly thought that he had died, but a plethora of memories rushed over him.

He had been banished from Asairo, his powers had been stripped from him, and he was stranded on an unknown planet. How could things possibly get any worse for him? Apart from the fact that he was not crowned king of Asairo.. He still felt a twinge of disappointment and anger just thinking about what happened...

Especially toward his father. How could he send his own flesh and blood to an unfamiliar territory? How could he shun him from his family? Why did Seto not do anything to stop him?

Before he could ponder further on the subject, an unfamiliar face glanced down at him. He smiled. "Hello there. I'm just taking some blood work."

Yami narrowed his eyes. He was.. taking blood from him? When he was unconscious? How dare he.. Smiling at him as though he were superior! No.. Only one was superior...

"How dare you attack the son of Soloman!" Yami hissed, pushing the stranger - rather violently - across the room.

Before Yami knew what was going on exactly, more people rushed over to stop him: an action that Yami found to be intolerable. He was confused by their true motives, but he mostly felt anger that these weaker insects were trying to hold him back.

With all of his strength (which he had yet to realize was limited), he pushed several people away from him, as though they were poisonous. To his satisfaction, they fell unconscious onto the floor.

_Complete weaklings,_ Yami thought, as he was walking toward the door - to make his escape.

But much to his surprise, he gasped in utter horror as he felt something stab into his shoulder.. causing his sight to blur.. and his face to lean against the window of the door... to fall into unconsciousness...

If there had been any witnesses from the outside, they would have looked on in horror at the sight of the extremely disturbing expression that belonged to a man displaying psychotic rage.

**:3 :3 :3**

When Tea woke up the next morning, she wasn't in the best of moods. If she was looking for someone to blame for the lack of sleep, she could blame Serenity for teasing her about Yami. But that was hardly fair of Tea to do so; Serenity was looking out for her, although she was one to tease A LOT... So Tea blamed the next best thing: Yami.

He kept her awake for much of the night, although he was not physically there. What was it about those eyes that made her completely melt inside? Was it the fact that she could sense pain and despair? It wouldn't be much of a surprise if she did.. She had always been compassionate toward others. Even if they displayed arrogance and anger?

"Are you sure you're all right, Tea?" Pegasus asked, noticing how pale his daughter's skin had become. He knew he had been asking too much of her to help her sometimes with his work.. Which led to guilt.

"I'm okay once I get some food in my stomach," Tea reassured her father, who hesitantly dropped the subject. She knew that he had been incredibly busy lately and had not much time to spend with Tea. But she wasn't going to be upset over it. After all, he was trying hard to support all three of them.

"Well, if you want, I can make you some French toast before we stop by the hospital."

Tea furrowed her eyebrows, in curiosity. "Why do you need to stop by there?"

"Take a look at this picture, Tea. Who do you see?" Serenity practically shoved a Technicolor photo in Tea's face.

Tea frowned as she took a closer look: her heartbeat drastically decreased as she saw a shape of man.. within the azure cyclone they had saw that night before...

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Ideas And Discoveries

**Here's chapter six for you guys! :)**

**The Man With Imagination**: Not the most suspense I've written in a chapter, but it's certainly BUFF! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Sunrise Phoenix**: Would it have been too disturbing for you if I had a guy insert the needle into his chest? Anyways, when Thor got hit by the car (the second time) I always LAUGH! XD Rock on and keep on reading! :)

**Jessie Rae Baby**: Of course - he thinks they're trying to kill him. Poor, paranoid Yami... Um, they don't like each other yet, but Tea seems to have a tiny crush on him ;) And Serenity did need to tease Tea about that! Otherwise, Tea wouldn't know if she's over her head when falling for Yami. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**AnonymousGuest**: Thank you so much! Yami IS an arrogant.. guy isn't he? BTW, that's the nicest way to put him as. XD LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**The Queen Of Water**: You won't be waiting long for chapter 6! xD thanks for reviewing like always :)

**StraightedgeWingZero**: (Sighs) I guess I'm going to have to put it in for you.. LOL! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 6: Ideas And Discoveries**

_"Whosoever holds this puzzle if he be worthy, he shall possess the power of Yami..."_

Soloman always had a reason to do what he did; there had always been a purpose. In this case, banishing his arrogant son to Earth was what needed to be done. Although it sounded a bit cruel, to say the least, to shun Yami from his heritage, there were no regrets.

Soloman had always hoped that his son's arrogance would change.. but come the day of Yami's coronation, Yami's aura still showed pride and vanity. Yami was not fit to become King that day, which made Soloman wonder.. about the day the Shadow Creatures had shown up. He wanted to know why they had come and how they had come. But his son had ruined all chances of peacefully speaking with the ruler of the Shadow Realm. War was now inevitable...

Soloman rubbed his temples, almost feeling overwhelmed about the recent turn of events.

Banishing Yami had been for the best; there was hope that he would change...

**:3 :3 :3**

When Yami woke up, again, he was not in the lightest of moods. What was his father trying to carry out? Sending him here? This question repeated non-stop within Yami's mind, as he adjusted his vision to the light. He was also not pleased that his attackers had managed to subdue him. The thing was, he should have knocked them out cold...

This made him wonder.. whether if he was turned into a mortal.

Yami sneered. It would be just like his father to turn him into a weak creature... But he was not weak. Not in the slightest. He was the son of Soloman: the most powerful God that ever existed! No one rivalled his cleverness or his strength...

That was the moment when Yami decided to break free from these pathetic chains. However, there was a set-back.

"What in the.." Yami narrowed his eyes, while trying to escape. But he could not; somehow, these chains were holding him back. There was no chance they were absorbing his strength.. So what in the name of Soloman was going on? "This is not possible," Yami muttered. He hated to admit it, but it was possible.

But before Yami could further contemplate the meaning of his damaged pride, a sudden realization hit him square in the head. He could slip out of these bindings...

Yami smirked, as his hands found themselves free. His wish to escape was almost killing him...

**:3 :3 :3**

"I really don't understand why I have to come along," Tea sighed grumpily, as Serenity dragged her into the hospital.

Serenity rolled her eyes, not exactly in the mood to deal with Tea's theatrics this time around. In Serenity's opinion, Tea should have been thanking her. "You have to come along because you're the only girl who can get through to him."

Tea crossed her arms. "In other words you're planning to use me so Dad will get the data he needs?" Apparently, Pegasus had agreed with Serenity about this whole thing. He noticed the way Tea and Yami had been gazing at one another and so he figured that if there's one weakness that this man had, it was Tea. She hated being used.

"You know, Tea, when you don't get enough sleep, you kind of act... grumpy." Tea knew that Serenity was only putting that mildly.

"Yes, well, that can be contributed to the fact that YOU are the one responsible for me not getting enough of it." To be honest that was a bold-faced lie.

"Girls, girls, can you please stop fighting? We have a job to do," Pegasus interrupted with a stern tone of voice. Tea was thankful enough that her father had stopped Serenity from retorting back. And Tea was pretty sure that Serenity was going to say something that dealt with Yami.

Was her father aware that Serenity had a tendency to bring out the perverted side in her? Yes. Did he do anything about it? No. Only because the 'family' of three continuously travelled the world and never stopped long in one place. It seemed like New Mexico was the first place they've stayed longer than two weeks. And during that time, it wasn't like either Tea or Serenity fit in well with the locals. Although they tried the simple approach of friendliness, they haven't made many friends. Tea was pretty sure that most boys within their range were frightened of Serenity. She could be incredibly scary, despite her protests and endless denials.

One glance at Tea and what was she? Invisible. Tea was pretty sure that if any boy were to take a look at her, she wasn't beautiful enough in their eyes. She was already used to seeing guys look over her (once at the most) before giving her a pitiful smile. It was one of those things that made a girl's self-esteem drop significantly each time.. Over time though it hardly mattered to Tea anymore. It was just a sign saying that Tea wasn't meant to find love and she'd be lucky to find someone who liked her for her without looks in the equation. Plus, she meant to dance on her own time. She knew how dancing was important to her and sadly, time didn't give her the privillege to unwind and relax with that.

But when Yami looked at her with those eyes... Tea immediately wondered if he thought she was beautiful. In fact, she was quite certain that the look that he was giving her meant that she was the most beautiful being in his eyes.. But Tea attributed that to the fact that she was being delusional and desperate. How could she even think that he'd be different from all those other guys?

"Tea, are you okay?" Serenity asked, noticing Tea's blank expression.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts that continued to haunt her. Now was not the time to imagine possibilities of men being interested in her. "Yeah. Just tired." Probably the most over-used excuse in the history of excuses. But it still amazed Tea that Serenity, as well as Pegasus, believed her.

"C'mon, let's get going to find your Mr. Right," Serenity pulled on Tea's hand.

Tea instinctively wanted to tell Serenity she could never find Mr. Right; she was not exactly desirable. But on the other hand.. a part of her agreed with Serenity's logic.

**:3 :3 :3**

Tea blinked.. She was completely sure she was going to die.

She wasn't expecting something like this! She wasn't expecting to see a hospital room completely trashed; the windows shattered, cabinets dented and the bed a complete mess. The 'shackles' attached to the bed obviously meant that the patient within this room was on lock-down. And it really made everyone wonder who it was.

"Looks like your boyfriend's.. quite the raging psychopath."

Tea gave Serenity a blank look. She meant to retort something but no words came to mind. All that Tea knew was that she didn't sign up for this. She was not expecting someone to trash their hospital room in a fit of anger! She assumed that this man had anger issues.. but she didn't think that he'd literally freak.

Tea was close to wanting to forget that everything that happened from the last two days. The only thing that was stopping her was the violet eyes gazing into her own.. with pain.

Tea sighed. She knew what she had to do and quite frankly, the compassionate, selfless and caring person within her wanted her to do it.

"We should go find him."

Serenity widened her eyes in surprise, as did Pegasus. "Look: this guy could be a raging maniac all over town and we all know that it was our fault that we didn't keep better tabs on him."

Serenity smirked. "Alright, but where should we start looking?"

Tea shrugged. "Once we hit the road, then we'll know."

All in all, this little road trip should prove to be interesting.

**:3 :3 :3**

"I'm not so sure you should be driving, Tea," Serenity said the moment all doors of the van were closed. Serenity, even though she said this, had taken the front seat while Tea took the driver's. Pegasus, unfortunately for him, was stuck in the back.

"Oh, please. Didn't you start to encourage me for going after Yami?" Tea gave her friend a reassuring smile. It was one of those smiles that melted the hearts of those around her; a smile that represented innoccence and purity.

"We are not going to search for a lunatic around town, Tea," Pegasus stated.

"I thought.." Tea thought a lot of things, but sometimes she couldn't always assume she was right.

"I know, but have you seen what he has done in there?" Pegasus' eyes glowed uncertainty. Tea knew that he was trying to protect her.. Even if it meant at the expense of his job. Tea appreciated that he cared, but she didn't want him to throw this opportunity away. Not this one.

Tea sighed. "Yes, but you want to know what happened. I don't want you to throw this chance away." And of course she gave him another heart-shattering smile...

Pegasus knew that his daughter had a strong will; there was no arguing with her sometimes. "Alright, but we are not going to gallop all over New Mexico to find him."

Tea started up the van and moved slowly.. Considering she hadn't drove in a long while, it made you wonder if she's ever used to it. Or rather, if Serenity and Pegasus was used to it.

However, it seemed like luck wanted to play on their side today, as Yami (conveniently and shockingly) walked in front of the end of the van, completely unaware that he may be hit. Unfortunately for him, the back end of the van hit him hard, causing him to fall straight to the ground unconscious.

Tea widened her eyes in shock. She opened the door and went straight to the back.

"Oh my God, I'm so, so, sorry!" Tea squeaked in apology, however it was futile.

He was unconscious.

Tea hoped that she'd never have to drive again...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor Yami: he got hit by a car! Eh.. he should have seen it coming. JK! **

**Please review - I'd really like to know what you think ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Apologies And Jealousy

**School is just keeping me busy these days! Luckily my homework was done first ;)**

**Anyways, just to let you know, I'm adding my own deleted scenes.. Like in this chapter...**

**The Man With Imagination**: So intense, isn't it? XD The way you put it, it makes me laugh, cuz we all know that's what happened! That's why Tea doesn't drive much. :P

**The Queen Of Water**: Cool and I will wait for you to review when the time comes! ^_^

**AnonymousGuest**: I'm pretty sure the only guy who should trash his room is the Incredible Hulk. LOL. And yes, his punishment is getting hit by a van! XD Classic!

**StraightedgeWingZero**: And thank YOU for reviewing :)

**Jessie rae baby**: Yeah well, not to sound cruel or anything (lol) Yami did kind of deserve it.. now he knows (at least I hope he does) how to cross a street. LOL. Of course Yami can't get any slack for the things he's done. But once he spends some.. quality time.. with Tea, we'll see how that plays out. :)

**Sunrise Phoenix**: So do I! When my mom and I watch the movie, we ALWAYS laugh so hard at that part... should be nominated for best hit and NOT run of the year. hehe.. Tea is going to freak when she sees Yami's heavenly chest! XD

**BlackRoseDragonCK**: I am so glad I made you LOL sweetie! :3 Poor Yami, right? Unfortunately for him, we had to laugh at the part where he got hit by a van...

**VampiressBeauty20**: I've seen the Avengers! :D It's one of my favourite movies! :) Yes, laugh at Yami's expense! He deserves it.. LOL

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 7: Apologies And Jealousy**

Asgard was missing its prince dearly, although there were some citizens who had mixed feelings about Yami's banishment.

Such as his friends, who sat in the palace's leisure room, around an open fire. None of them had spoken a word since Duke had returned from the healing room.. What was there to say? But they all felt the guilt that was building up inside them.. They had not done anything to protect their friend. But they also thought that what they could have done would not have made a difference. Soloman would have known anyway..

"We shouldn't have let him go," Joseph spoke out loud, him being the only one to break the uncomfortable silence. His brown eyes glowed with uncertainty as he stared into the dancing orange flames.

"We couldn't have stopped him from going," Mana replied, trying to sound convincing of her argument. Though at this point, someone else may as well have different opinions about Yami's banishment.

"How could we? He's got a mind made of steel," Duke scoffed, leaning back on the chesterfield that allowed him comfort. Ever since they have returned, Duke wondered how he could trust Yami.. Although he had led them in glorious battles, this one was far less than glorious. This one had almost gotten him killed... This was the one battle where all of their lives had been in danger. It all so happened to be Yami's doing. There was no doubt that everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"But how did the King even know?" Tristan asked, though the pained expression on his face would appear to say that his curiosity was eating him from the inside out.

"I told him," Seto pursed his lips, finally making his appearance known. "I told Shadi to go to Father after we've left."

Tristan was known to have a temper at times. "You told him?" He narrowed his hazel eyes.

Seto scoffed. "If I hadn't, we all would have been dead. But I did not know that Father would banish Yami." Mana was not so sure about that.. she looked deeply into his blue eyes and only saw a guarded wall. Shivers ran down Mana's spine; she felt as though Seto was hiding something from them.. But she dared not voice out her opinion. Not yet...

However, she did have one thing to say to him. It was only something that Seto could do..

"Seto, go to your father and ask him to bring Yami back," Mana pleaded, her voice filled with desperation. But judging from the cold gleam in his eyes, it would appear that Seto did not care...

"If I did, then what? You know what he is; reckless, arrogant and too stupid to see how his actions affect others. Is that what Asairo needs for as its King?" Seto seethed with anger and jealousy, before leaving the leisure room.

Everyone was well aware of how angry Seto had become...

"He cherishes Asairo as his home, but he's always been jealous of Yami," Mana said quietly.

Everyone knew this, but Yami...

Could anyone blame Seto for speaking his thoughts? No.. Duke had been thinking the same thing...Though Yami was their friend, there were times when everyone wondered how they could stand his presence.

"Mana, are you alright? Ever since we have returned, you.." Joseph asked.

Mana considered her words carefully. "I know how I've been acting. But.. I miss Yami; his banishment was so.. harsh." It sounded as though she was defending his arrogant behaviour...

"Are you saying this because you love him?" Duke raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I am not in love with Yami. We are merely friends," Mana shook her head.

At one point in time, Mana did have a slight crush on Yami, but those feelings would never turn into anything more than friendship. Mana didn't expect Yami to love her the way she once loved him. Which led her to focus on her spellcasting, more than anything else. The people that Mana had declared close friends did have a sneaking suspicion that she had liked him that way.

"But some friend Yami was: leading us into battle like that," Tristan crossed his arms, unwittingly steering the conversation somewhere else. It was heavilly implied that Tristan was still upset about the whole thing... For the most part, everyone was. "If it weren't for Seto, we would have been dead."

Joseph chuckled. "Have you expressed your grattitude to him?"

"It is not like that, you fool. I value my life is all."

As Joseph and Tristan started to argue with colourful remarks, Duke said to Mana, "There could be only one way how the Shadow Creatures had come here. Someone had opened the Eye of Horus."

"But how is that possible?" Mana was confused.. Wasn't Shadi the only one that could use the Millenium Key to open the portal? Then again, she could not think how else the Creatures had come to Asairo.

"We have a traitor in our midst."

**:3 :3 :3**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't possibly know what to tell you at this point. Except for the fact that my family is hosting a possibly insane man (who showed his true colours at the hospital). Of course I do not even know how I should feel about it. Am I starting to regret letting him live here with us? I'm not even sure if I feel upset with him anymore.. I can't even read his facial expression and it frustrates me to the point of just wanting to know him better. I know what you'd probably say if you're real: that this is a bad idea.. But honestly, I can't even help it! But unlike you, dear old disapproving diary, Serenity has come to terms with the fact that I have a little 'crush' on the guy. She didn't explicitly say that, but she very well implied it. And yes, I did ignore what she said, but my mind still remembered that little conversation. _

_As much as I want to continue with this conversation, lunch is calling me and I do not want to be late._

Tea sighed, feeling slightly better than she had been before; journal writing had always seemed to take stress off her shoulders - even if it was momentarilly. But the one other thing that would prove to be more successful was dancing. But where would she have room to dance? Sometimes, she'd practice up on the roof with Serenity, whenever they had the time.

However, all thoughts were put on hold, as Yami strutted into the room... Did Tea mention that he was shirtless?

Tea's eyes immediately glued themselves unto his naked, golden-kissed chest.. He wasn't too large in every sense of the word, and his muscles were sculpted to perfection. Tea swore that he had a six-pack.. She had to admit that he was indeed perfect...

"You know, for a crazy, homeless person, he's.. pretty good," Serenity smirked, nudging her friend in the ribs. She had noticed how Tea was staring at him as though he were a fabulous piece of art that stood out from all the others. He may as well make the statue of David look like a cartoon character!

Tea blushed, feeling Serenity's eyes on her. Great. She just had to get Serenity's attention.

"I'm sorry I tazed you!" Serenity apologized, but - to no surprise - no response came from his lips.

Tea may as well take this as her cue to leave.. But first, she couldn't let Yami walk around half-naked, only wearing a pair of leather jeans that fit low on his hips.. Tea shook her head. She did not want to turn into Serenity, who may as well be blamed for this all.

"Excuse me," Tea said, although in her opinion, she sounded a little too loud: like she was a police siren.

When his violet eyes turned to meet her own, she felt as though she were going to die inside.. This was the first man to ever look at her in such a way.

"Listen.. I have a shirt that should fit you," Tea offered a black shirt, and he took it - although he was hesitant.

"It will suffice," He replied sharply. Was he doubting her? Could he not trust her - even when she had showed him that she meant no harm?

Tea narrowed her azure eyes, completely appalled about the way he was treating her. Instead of calling him on it, she did the next best thing a rational woman could do. "You're welcome."

"This mortal form has grown weak. I need sustenance."

Tea couldn't help but wonder.. how hungry he really was. And since this man was going to be staying with them, it wouldn't hurt to teach him a few manners.

"Well, Tea will be more than happy to sate your appetite."

Tea flared her nostrils in distaste, as she stared angrilly at her friend with her.. uncanny references to intimacy. "She knows a GREAT cafe a few blocks east. It's all-you-can-eat. Are you up for it?"

If only Tea had the immense amount of confidence that Serenity managed to pull off without a hitch - even in front of a 'crazy, homeless person'.

It was at this point that Tea realized she was trying to set her up with Yami.. However, Tea was not going to play the pawn. "Well, we're all hungry, aren't we? So.. how about we go for lunch?"

Judging from the look in Yami's eyes, he was considering it. "Alright."

That was easy enough..

**:3 :3 :3**

Apparently, Tea's instincts were right on the dot. Well, they were right about the part of Yami's infinite stomach. She was.. astonished (to say the least) that he managed to eat six boxes of Pop Tarts (which he enjoyed greatly) and he was still eating three pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns and bacon. If Pegasus had come along, he'd have been appalled to see it.

"Holy cow, it's amazing that you're still this hungry," Serenity stated, obviously impressed by the black hole known as Yami's stomach. Tea was even surprised she didn't even comment about the fact that Yami's table manners were far less than adequate. At least in her standards.. But at least he was chewing his food politely. It made a girl wonder about his culture.. And it certainly intrigued Tea.

"If you thought you loved pop tarts, try some of this," Serenity gave him a cup of coffee.

He accepted it without so much a glance in her direction. Tea stared at him.. She couldn't help but do so, since he had not once thanked them for their hospitality. But she had to remind herself that this was someone who was not raised here.. She had to cut him some slack.

"This drink. I like it," Yami nodded his head in approval, finally whose eye contact flickered between Tea's and Serenity's eyes.

However, before Serenity or Tea could put a word in, he completely (and carelessly) threw the cup on the ground. The glass shattered into pieces, scaring the bejeezus out of both girls. Tea went straight to the ground, picking up the pieces. She was beyond embarrassed..

"What was that?" Tea demanded, her cheeks flushing red.

"I enjoyed the drink and I simply wanted another one," Yami stated. Tea, who never frequently swore, couldn't help but curse under her breath that this man was a pretentious ass.

"Well you could have just said so," Tea scoffed, her hands immediately placing themselves on her hips.

"I just did, did I not?" He smirked.

The pretentious expression written all over his face was enough to make Tea scream in utter frustration.. But she didn't, since this was a public place.

"Just please.. no more smashing." _After all, that was the Hulk's job, _Tea thought, duly berating herself for comparing Yami's actions to a rumoured green monster on a rampage.

She hoped that he was not going to give her a fight this time around.. She prayed that he wouldn't give her any other smartass remarks.. To her surprise, he did just that.

"You have my word."

Tea also nodded, feeling slightly less uptight. This had to have been the first time she felt that way.. "Good."

It was as though she noticed by his promise that he was DEFINITELY not from around here. What kind of a man said 'you have my word' nowadays? It was one of those things that puzzled Tea greatly.

However, before Tea could secretly ponder on the subject any further, Serenity chuckled. "This is going on Facebook. Smile," She ordered Yami, who grinned miraculously.

Tea had to wonder if Yami liked Serenity better than her... Tea shook her head mentally, clearing all thoughts. Why should she care?

**:3 :3 :3**

**I just had to leave it there - I'm sorry! ^_^**

**Please review; I'd like to know what you think... :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Promises And Directions

**Chapter 8 - here we come! **

**And it appears that Agent Marik has his first appearance.. :P**

**Thank you goes out to...**

**The Queen of Water**: Obviously, I haven't told you how much I like your penname :) Thanks for reviewing!

**The Man with Imagination**: DAYUM - I look forward to your next review. That didn't work? :P Oh well, I tend to fail at life. LOL.

**Sunrise Phoenix**: Tea's heart vs her mind.. who will win? We all know the answer to that question. ;) And now that you're speaking of the puzzle, it's mentioned in this chapter.. :) And yes, I was indeed drooling when I wrote about his sexy chest. LOL! Rock on and keep on reading! ^_^

**StraightedgeWingZero**: Sorry to confuse you; it's Asairo! ^_^

**AnonymousGuest**: So can I! Geez, we think the same you and I... XD

**Jessie rae baby**: Of COURSE he still has a long way to go.. Everyone has to love the shirtless part, right? :) Happy holidays to you too!

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 8: Promises And Directions**

"Sir, we've found it," Marik Ishtar spoke into his cell phone, though it was not painfully obvious that he was hiding his excitement...

For the past few days, Marik - and his team of Rare Hunters - were studying the not so mysterious object that had fell from the heavens... and into the desert sand. At first glimpse, he had known that from the scattered golden pieces, Marik had known that it was the Millenium Puzzle... The most powerful of all the seven Millennium Items that were known to belong to the ancient Egyptians, which in turn inherited them from the Gods...

For years, Marik had been devoted to finding the Puzzle - which was believed to possess ancient powers beyond anyone's comprehension. He, himself, had a collection of Millenium Items, which included the Necklace, the Rod, the Scale, the Key and the Eye.. Yet Marik could not search for the Ring nor the Puzzle. With his silent prayers, his wish had come true; the Millenium Puzzle had come to him..

"Yes, sir, the area has been quarantined," Marik reassured his boss, who seemed to be requesting for more results.

"Have you gathered all the atmospheric data?"

Marik hesitated, before answering. "No, we have not. But it will be our first priority, sir."

"Please, make it so. This Millenium Puzzle you speak of cannot be taken lightly."

"As you wish," Marik replied, taking heed the words coming in from the leader of the Rare Hunters.. Which was an international organization that was obsessed with artifacts coming from legends and myths, and spent their time trying to locate such items. For the past decade, they had located the Millenium Items throughout Egypt, but for some unfathomable reason, the Millenium Ring could not be found... This remained a mystery throughout these ten years.

**:3 :3 :3**

Tea's meloncholy daydream was interrupted, as she heard two men enter the cafe - discussing some mysterious satellite in the desert...

"You missed out on all the excitement, Mai," One man chuckled, as he took a seat up near the counter. "It looked like there was a satellite crash, but we couldn't really tell what it was though."

Tea tensed.. Her azure eyes widened in sudden realization as a random flashback hit her retinas.. She thought she had seen something crashing down into the desert sand when her father was driving the van away.. away from where they found Yami..

It made her wonder if that object they had found.. was actually something that had to do with Yami. Or was it that it belonged to him? Tea couldn't help but glance in Yami's direction, who also appeared to be listening to the conversation close at hand.

_Stop ogling him, Tea,_ she quickly reminded herself, as her eyes then locked unto the men who initiated this interesting discussion...

"Excuse me, but did you say there was a satellite crash?" Tea interrupted, but she did so politely - her voice filled with curiosity, as did her blue eyes...

"Yes, little missy. If you want, I could drive you up there to check it out -"

As much as Tea felt grateful to receive an intelligible response, she kind of felt uncomfortable being in the same vacinity as this man - who was politely saying that he wanted to go out with her.

"Which way?" Yami asked, airilly, as his violet eyes pierced through the man's soul...

"Uh.. fifty miles west of here," He muttered, as he instinctively felt the need to back off...

It was immediate that Yami had walked straight out the door, following the man's directions.

For some reason, Tea just had the urge to go straight after him...

**:3 :3 :3**

Yami, who clearly did not know of Earth's customs, was clearly confused as he stepped unto the road when something honked in his direction.

"Move, you dumbass!" A nearby driver shouted, hoping to get through to him. But to his amazement, Yami ignored his words and continued to walk alongside the road.

He was determined to find his Millenium Puzzle... He knew that it was fate, and his father's way of saying that he had forgiven him for his misdeeds. Yami could not have been happier, as he strutted down the road, in what seemed to be a cheerful manner. As soon as he reclaimed his Puzzle, the sooner he could get out of this wretched place of scum and villainy...

But at that thought, he glimpsed a pair of bright, beautiful sapphire eyes gazing at him... adoring him with such passion.. Yami shook his head. Nothing in this world was innocent.. The citizens themselves were most likely to be Shadow Creatures in disguise - waiting to torment him..

Yami shook his head once more to clear his thoughts. The past was the past and he should do nothing more than to think about his father's expectations for the future if he still planned on being King of Asairo.

"Excuse me!" Yami paused, then turning around to see... her.

Tea panted, catching her breath. For someone who appeared to be a complete enigma, he was sure a fast walker. Her blue eyes then flickered up to meet his curious purple orbs. "Where.. are you going?" Tea asked.

"I am going to reclaim my Millenium Puzzle," Yami answered, his tone of voice suggesting arrogance.

Tea narrowed her eyes, not sure of whether or not she should believe him.. He could be conning her for all she knew and that wasn't something that was common around these parts. Or maybe he was delusional?

"So you think you own the satellite now?"

Yami couldn't help but chuckle. "It is not what they say it is."

"But.. the government seems to think it's theirs.." Tea trailed off, suddenly chastising herself for becoming utterly speechless. What happened to the girl who could speak to anyone without dealing with shyness?

It was at that moment when Yami knew that he needed a ride.. It was at that moment he could use this talk to his advantage. "If you take me there now, I will provide your father with answers." The thing was.. would she accept his proposal? It seemed to Yami that she had a difficult time trusting him, as he did with her. He had to admit that she was a beautiful woman...

"Every question answered?" Tea raised her eyebrows, feeling a little skeptical. Should she put all of her faith and trust into this one man that she didn't even know? To her consternation, her proclivity told her that she could trust him.. It was a huge shock, seeing that before she had met Yami, she'd always listen to her intuition who always seemed to be right about most people.

"Yes."

Before she knew it, he kissed her hand... which sent trails of pleasure down her spine. Tea couldn't ever resist the charms of a gentleman - which Yami was certainly acting as such. A small but rosy blush coloured the apples of her cheeks, as his eyes never once left hers..

"T-thank you," Tea muttered, giving Yami a smile..

But to Yami.. she looked even more beautiful. And so he returned it...

"Okay.. if we want to go to the site, we will need the van," Tea said. She was still feeling giddy that he kissed her freaking hand.. If only there were men around here that were like Yami in that sweet aspect.. "Which is this way," Tea pointed, half-turning before she - much to her dismay - tripped.

Again, she hadn't been expecting Yami to catch her before she could actually fall and humiliate herself in the process..

"Thank you. Again," Tea chuckled sheepishly, as a plethora of emotions started to take hold in her mind. Of course it didn't really surprise her that she was acting like a teenage girl with a gigantic crush on the most popular she heard herself being scolded by the rational part of her self-conscience for acting desperate... But was she really?

"Now," Tea cleared her throat. "let's get going, shall we?" As much as she wanted to be held in his arms a while longer, Tea knew that all Yami ever wanted was this 'Millenium Puzzle'. A flash of disappointment suddenly hit her and she acknowledged it. She noted that this man couldn't possibly care about her, as in more than friends...

**:3 :3 :3**

"What the hell is going on here?" Tea's eyes flashed with anger and contempt, directed toward the men in black suits as they packed up her father's equipment and into their vehicles.

Yami did not say anything, but was always by Tea's side, taking in the sight. Of course, he understood how she felt.. these creatures stealing what rightfully belonged to her family...

Tea, however, was focused on the pack of men who had been assigned to steal her father's equipment.

"Ms. Gardener, I am Agent Marik Ishtar - one of the members of the Rare Hunters," An Egyptian man came up to her, holding out a hand for her to shake. She refused to act civil now.. Not since they had barged in their building to steal everything that her father had made!

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" Tea shot back, seething with anger, as her hands were placed ferociously on her hips.

She was prepared to give him the scolding of her life, but her father had interrupted. He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. "Tea, we have to let it go."

Tea could not believe it.. This was Pegasus' life! This was his work that he loved to do! How could he. .just give up like that?

"Let it go? But Dad, this is your life's work!" Tea protested. "How could you just let them steal it?"

But as she looked into his brown eyes.. she saw nothing but defeat. He had lost hope... But Tea could not accept that.

"We have offered your father the necessary assets to -"

"He had made this equipment himself, thank you very much." It wasn't as though Tea could help him make it all over again..

"But I'm sure you could do it again."

_This man is certainly persistant,_ Yami thought to himself, witnessing the entire exchange.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating our consitutional act!" Tea spat out, venomously, Yami might have added. To be perfectly honest, he couldn't help but notice that she had acted like one of his fierce troops back in Asairo.. She was fighting for her rights and wouldn't dare to give up. It sparked something inside Yami.. but he did not know what it was. Was it.. hope?

However, Marik didn't seem to give up this fight quite so easilly either. "I'm sorry, Ms. Gardner."

It was at that moment when Tea's mind couldn't process anything.. She certainly couldn't find the words to speak. All she felt at this point now was devastation. It was not fair.. her father had to lose everything.. She even gave up her own dream to make sure that Pegasus could have his.. But even then, it was taken away.

It was also the point where Yami felt a small jolt of guilt overwhelm him, albeit temporarily. Guilt.. that he could not have helped her.. Guilt.. that he could have saved her father's work, but he didn't...

**:3 :3 :3**

"Everything's gone," Tea sighed, melancholy, as she sat down on the roof with her father, Serenity and Yami.

"They took my iPod," Serenity pointed out, leaning on her friend's shoulder for emotional support.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Tea apologized to Pegasus, as she tucked strands of chocolate hair behind her ear.

"Why should you be sorry? You have not done anything wrong," Pegasus pursed his lips, as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I know, but I still feel horrible about what happened. I should have done something," Tea muttered, with a frustrated tone.

She had a tendency to feel guilty whenever things happened to the people she loved..

Yami merely looked on, though he was asking himself.. Why should he care? Why should he care about this when he was close to finding his Puzzle? As much as he asked himself this over and over again.. no reasonable replies came to mind.

"But who are these people?"

Yami couldn't help but wonder the same thing...

**:3 :3 :3**

**The road trip is in the next chapter, guys! ^_^ **

**Please leave a review - I'd really like to know what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets And Plans

**StraightedgeWingZero**** gets brownie points for noticing the Star Wars reference from last chappie XD.. But thanks still goes out to...**

**The Man with Imagination**: Yeah well, they'd like to get as much information as they can.. even if it means stealing. LOL.

**Sunrise Phoenix**: I'm not sure whether or not to believe that last sentence is sarcastic or not... LOL! But I don't think nothing bad will happen; just some good old bonding.. XD

**dr-fanmai-lover**: Yes.. the Rare Hunters are indeed Shield I'm trying to present them as..

**AnonymousGuest**: I don't think so, honey. I want him to kiss MY hand. Just joking ;)

**StraightedgeWingZero**: Thanks for pointing that out, so I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Jessie Rae baby**: It's all because of Tea! ;) I get so busy sometimes that it's not even funny... LOL. But Merry Christmas! :)

**BlackRoseDragonCK**: Doesn't Chris Hemsworth make a **hot **Thor? XD Merry Christmas to you too!

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 9: Secrets And Plans**

It was all a lie... His father had hidden the truth from him, as though he was ashamed to tell his 'son' about his true heritage. Of course it made sense that Seto was not truly Soloman's child; Seto sneered at the thought. He was never meant to be the King of Asairo - he was meant to be eclipsed by his 'brother's shadow; it was like Yami had been unwittingly bragged of his heritage, while Seto could not defend himself..

But Seto had enough; he could not describe the rage that was starting to take over his very mind. To say that he was angry was an understatement.

Seto was not one to be trifled with at this moment, as he walked into his father's treasure room.. to retrieve the Millenium Ring: the once prized possession belonging to the Shadow Creatures. It had been filled with dark energy, but since in Soloman's care, it had done nothing to disrupt Asairo and its people.

Seto was close to having real power in his grasp.. His long fingers nearly touched the Millenium Ring, but before he could, his father had interrupted him.

"Seto," Soloman raised his voice; he knew what his son was doing in here... he knew what his son wanted to speak to him about.. he knew why Seto was angry.

"What am I?" Seto spat out, though with a quiet tone, as he set down the Millenium Ring.

With no hesitation, Soloman replied, "You are my son, Seto."

At that precise moment, Seto turned around - his true colours revealed.. His skin was slowly turning into a dark amethyst, yet his eyes remained cold, calculating and azure. Soloman felt instant regret and sorrow, as he witnessed his son staring at him with such hatred... It was then that he knew that he didn't want any of this to happen.

"No. What am I?" Seto repeated, adamant to receive the truth.

But even at that time, his so called 'father' did not reply; it was as though he were stuck in a trance and no words could bring him out of it.

"TELL ME!" Seto roared, his patience no doubt growing thin. He needed to know the truth...

"After the end of the war, we have arrived at the temple. At that time, I had seen a baby. It was left alone, abandoned, to die. Gozaburo's son." At this point, Soloman was practically demanding for his son's reaction. Secretly...

"Gozaburo's son?" Seto's anger vanished momentarily, being replaced with confusion. So he was the son of the bastard Gozaburo..."So I.. am another stolen relic? Until I have a purpose?" His azure eyes glowed with pain and despair, and Soloman wanted to sweep that away.. Soloman had always thought of him as his own offspring - he had always accepted him. Yami accepted him...

But from Seto's point of view, he knew he only experienced childhood within the shadow of his 'brother's greatness - eclipsing him entirely.

He was inconceivably furious that he was just another possession that Soloman had stolen.. It all made sense to him now.

"What were your plans for me?" Seto seethed, his temper starting to rise again.

"You were an innocent child, Seto."

Seto could not accept that.. He had a feeling that Soloman had taken him for a reason. "No. You have taken me for a purpose - what was it?"

It was not surprising to Seto that Soloman did not answer. Yet he still felt the vengeful monster within him stir.. "What.. was it?"

"I hoped.. we could finally bring peace between our kingdoms through you. But these plans never mattered once I have seen you grow up." He had forgotten about those plans whilst Seto grew up as an innocent child. It particularly didn't make things any better when he realized that he had the means to use Seto.

"It all makes sense now; why you have favoured Yami! You claim to love me but even now you cannot even stand for your 'son' - whom is of Shadow Creature descent - to be on the throne of Asairo," Seto hissed with such contempt, as his hidden dark side - resembling his true heritage as a Shadow Creature - came to the surface..

"Seto, please.. don't twist my words," Soloman tried, but even then he knew he had failed to reason with his son.

"No, Soloman, it is the truth! The truth you have not even bothered to tell me for all of these years!" Seto shouted irately.

What he had failed to notice was Soloman had collapsed, as though he were overwhelmed by the guilt that he felt and by his own son's anger that was too much for him...

It wasn't until he was unconscious that Seto had truly started to calm himself down. He widened his cobalt eyes as he discerned that his caretaker had fallen into a deep sleep..

A plethora of emotions, ranging from anger to malefaction, started to swim through his mind. What had he done - he had practically been the cause of Soloman's blackout. But a small part of Seto had believed that he had deserved it from hiding his true parentage from him.

**:3 :3 :3**

You know what would be extremely awkward? Driving (for Tea, it always was) while a 'pretty good, homeless guy' (that Serenity always says) was sitting shotgun. This was awkward because 1) Tea's concentration would be decreasing little by little each moment and 2) they had nothing to say to each other.

And it made Tea all the more nervous - and all the more reason - to start saying anything to him. Granted, she had never been in a van with a guy _**alone**_ (no, her father did not count), so it was easilly understandable. Her heart was pounding against her chest, probably even faster than a cheetah running. But Tea didn't even know if that meant she was crushing on him big time or if she was about to have a heart attack. Her rational side would have told her that the heart attack would be much more realistic.

"I haven't been on an adventure like this before," Tea said nervously. She knew that she was about to start rambling... "Have you ever gone on any "Let's find the treasure before any bad guys find it!" adventures before?" Tea wanted to slap herself for what she just said. If only he didn't kiss her hand.

But to her surprise, Yami merely smiled, as he gazed into her blue eyes. "Yes. Many times."

Tea grinned back, finding herself to be slightly less tense. She had to admit.. that this guy was a charmer. "To be honest, I have travelled the world with my dad and I have to say, I've never actually went on something like this."

Yami couldn't help but feel impressed; like himself, this intriguing, young woman had travelled throughout this realm without even blinking. "You are courageous enough to do it. You are also quite clever."

Tea couldn't help but sneak a glance in his direction, giving him a skeptical expression. "Clever?"

"Far more clever than any other in this realm."

Tea was sure that her heart was going to leap out of her chest; her eyes widened in surprise as her cheeks started to turn a bright shade of pink.

"Is something the matter, Tea?" Yami asked calmly, noting the shocked expression plainly written on her face. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Oh. No, no, no. It's just that no one had called me clever before. It's a little strange," Tea replied sheepishly. She had to keep her eyes on the road... And not on the gorgeous man sitting beside her in the passenger seat.

"Good strange or bad strange?"

Tea couldn't help but smile, deciding to take one second off the road to look into Yami's beautiful amethyst hues.. "I'm not quite sure yet." Something compelled her to gaze into them a few moments longer... She had to admit, they were beautiful...

However, she was yanked into the present as the van screeched, nearly crashing into the ditch. Tea blinked, before miraculously turning the steering wheel to the right. She sighed in relief that the van was back unto the dirt road. Could she be any more clumsy? She was extremely fortuous that they didn't crash..

"I am so sorry," Tea giggled, as she saw a flash of fright disappear from Yami's facial expression.

Yami also couldn't help but chuckle, though this wasn't a situation where one's life in danger would have been amusing. But he loved hearing her laughter ring in his ears...

"I'm the worst driver there is, I know. I just can't help but get distracted." Tea closed her mouth before any other things could fly out. Then again, she was embarrassing herself more times than she could count...

Yami gave her a curious look, as though he were expecting her to continue on with her sentence.

"I'm just weird like that, you know? I mean.. sometimes the only thing that calms me down is gazing the stars. But other than that, I just love to dance."

If he hadn't thought she was weird before, he'd probably have a similar thought to it by now.

"You like to dance?" Yami gave her a smile, not a scoff - as Tea would have expected. It sort of surprised her that he was not teasing her.. It did feel good that he was encouraging her...

"Yeah, I do. I don't ever tell anyone else though because they wouldn't understand why I want to dance and they would laugh at me," Tea admitted.

"Why would they laugh at you?" Yami asked, not understanding.

"Because they think it's a stupid dream. But I really shouldn't care what they think," Tea shrugged her shoulders. "Even so, I like to dance, but I never find the time for it anymore."

"Is it a personal reason?" Yami was one of those guys who listened, more so than anyone else, in Tea's opinion. It was nice to have someone to actually listen to her venting..

"Family comes first, you know? I'm helping my dad achieve his dream. If he's happy, then I'm happy."

She then noticed a flash of pain in Yami's violet eyes, but not even five seconds later, it vanished. Tea didn't think that he'd be comfortable sharing.. she wouldn't ever want to force him to say anything, so she said, "I'd be happy to teach you how to dance."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?_ Tea's self-conscience screamed, practically against the idea that she had just proposed.

"That is, if you'd like to," Tea chuckled, sounding a tiny bit embarrassed.

"I would like to," Yami, not for the first time, smiled.

Tea knew that he was telling the truth; the tone of his voice, the true meaning of his smile and the look that he was giving her.

Tea felt as though she were about to go to heaven...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Happy new year! (tosses confetti and glitter carelessly into the air)**

**Please review? :3 I'd love to know what you think! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontations And Sadness

**I know this is completely random, but does anyone like The Vampire Diaries? I just feel like venting to someone about it right now. LOL. **

**Oh, and I have a poll on my profile, so would you PLEASE check it out? :D**

**Thank you goes out to…**

**The Queen of Water**: Cool and I will wait for your next review! :)

**Sunrise Phoenix**: Really? It's the Year of the Snake? Huh. That sounds interesting. The part that you're eagerly awaiting for is coming soon! Tea teaches Yami how to dance and they start falling in love – if they haven't done so already. :)

**The Man with Imagination**: This is why Tea shouldn't drive! Seriously, it's for the sake of her life! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Jessie Rae Baby**: Duh, Duh, DUH! Seto has unleashed his true colours indeed! Yami, you better watch your back! For the time being, he will enjoy dancing with Tea; the romance will heat up then… But you'll have to wait for that! ^_^

**StraightedgeWingZero**: I will take your suggestions with great appreciation :) To be honest, I haven't given much thought for Soloman having a queen, but that will have to be written in sometime. LOL.

**AnonymousGuest**: I think it will be cute! Tea will show him the ropes! XD

**BlackRoseDragonCK**: Aww, thank you so much! You are just going to love the rest of the story! :)

**VampiressBeauty20**: It's going to be the cutest chapter ever – so much fluff! :D Hook, line and sinker is right! Thanks for reviewing!

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 10: Confrontations And Sadness**

"So what is it that you're searching for?" Tea asked, her voice filled with curiosity. It wasn't until she had finished her sentence when she realized it wasn't the right sort of question she had to ask. Her eyes gazed curiously in Yami's direction. "Who are you... really?"

Yami could not help but hesitate; this girl... whom he had spent little time with, yet had sparked something within him, wanted to know who he was. This girl seemed to trust him – he could tell the way her eyes sparkled… She also seemed to want to care about him… And he had not offered her anything… Not even his identity.

"You will see soon enough," Yami promised, and he had a good idea that Tea would not accept that. She was extremely clever; he was not lying about that.

"So... I take it you're not from Earth, then?" Tea, honestly, had a theory about his origins. But was she 100% sure that Yami was an alien or something? No. She just had to ask him herself. The only way that you get something was by getting it yourself. That was what her father taught her to believe in.

Yami couldn't help but grin, but he was not mocking her. "Would it be strange if I told you I wasn't?"

Tea reciprocated the smile, and immediately, Yami couldn't help but notice how his heartbeat slowed down… He had to secretly admit that he adored that smile. "Must I tell you that I'm not sure yet?"

Before Yami could give Tea a response, she replied – with what Yami was sure had been – with an excited tone. "We're almost there. You up for the challenge?" Tea grinned.

"Anytime," Yami grinned back, nodding his head in acceptance.

He was the God of Games, after all.

**:3 :3 :3**

Asairo seemed to be going through a crisis, at this very moment; its ruler Soloman had fallen into one of his sleeps… No one knew for certain if he would ever wake again. It was one of those moments when life seemed to crumble instantly into pieces – seeing that Soloman's collapse was not expected. The fact that it was a total shock seemed to arouse some feelings from the citizens that this may be a sign that Soloman was dying.

His wife, Hitomi, didn't seem to care about the rumours spreading quickly throughout the kingdom. All she truly cared for was having her family back together as one. She was devastated upon learning that her son Yami had been banished to Earth, she was distraught when learning that her other son Seto had learned of his true heritage – the wrong way and she was saddened by the thought of her husband crashing back into unconsciousness without so much of a blink.

How could all of this happen? What had happened that caused life to turn into chaos and despair? Where did it all go wrong?

"How is he doing?" Seto asked, as he gazed down at his supposed 'father' sleeping. Truth was, he didn't sound concerned and he wasn't. Why should he care for someone who didn't even love him?

"Seto…" Hitomi knew that tone; she knew that he had felt pain and anguish envelop him; she knew that he felt betrayed and she also knew that he was going to deal with it the only way that he knew how.

"Why did he lie?" Seto's azure eyes flickered from Soloman's resting form to his 'mother's' concerned gaze.

"He kept the truth from you because he didn't want you to feel any different. You must know that you are our son, Seto. We are family. We mustn't lose hope that your father will come back. As will Yami."

Just the mention of his brother's name was enough to make Seto angry, to say the least. "Yami can't come back; there is no hope for him."

"There is always a purpose to everything your father does," Hitomi whispered, trying to sooth her youngest child.

Seto was not inclined to believe her words this time. He felt like he was engulfed in darkness – eclipsed by the shadow of Yami, and how his 'family' had turned his back on him when he was but a mere child.

There was nothing Seto could do now… Except take the throne of Asairo; out of spite for Soloman, who made it clear enough that he was not worthy of being his heir.

There was nothing he could do now except prove to Soloman that he was far worthier than the ground Soloman walked on.

**:3 :3 :3**

"We're here!" Tea proclaimed, pulling Yami out of his thoughts. "Sorry it took so long to get there," she apologized, as her gaze flickered toward the dark sapphire sky, which they would have seen if it were not covered by dark clouds.

Yami replied, "It is alright. You do not need to apologize."

Tea briefly wondered if he had actually… got upset about something – if he actually wasn't afraid to show his true colours. But she was also wondering if he was hiding that part of him… Not that she'd care that much about it.

"I hope I entertained you well enough with my stories," Tea chuckled, as she drove up the hill, getting closer to the site (where it would be closed off, no doubt).

"It was well entertaining, I assure you."

It shouldn't be the first time that Tea was thinking that why couldn't all men be like Yami?

Tea shook her head; she was only here to help him. But another pestering thought entered her mind: what would happen once he didn't need her anymore?

She couldn't start thinking about it now; not after they had spent most of the afternoon bonding! Plus, it felt like she was awakening from a coma – she was filled with light, as well as life, again!

"Is everything alright?" Yami inquired, as he soon noticed how Tea's beautiful facial structure turned from playful to sad.

"Don't worry about me," Tea shook her head. "All I have to worry about is getting my father's equipment back. You just go and get your artifact, okay?" Tea tried to sound confident, but the thought of this being the only adventure she would have with Yami was enough to put a damper in her mood. But she wasn't lying about the fact Pegasus' astrophysical equipment was stolen.

Her heart was beating against her chest in ways that Tea couldn't possibly imagine. For some reason, she felt like she was going to break quite a few rules… Maybe it was a good thing?

Bad thing about going on this trip included that her father, or Serenity, didn't even know she was going to take Yami to the site. She knew that Serenity would say something inappropriate and Pegasus… Heck, Tea didn't have a faint idea what he would have to say about all of this.

Yami clearly didn't believe Tea, but he vowed to ask about it later. Seeing a woman in distress did make his chivalrous side pop out. But he decided to let Tea figure it out for herself; after all, what could her thoughts have to do with someone like him?

Tea parked the van where she hoped it wouldn't attract attention. Luckily, it was dark so unless there was someone flashing their flashlight in random directions (say up the hill) Tea would be safe from contact. And who knew how many people were down there in the crater? That was another thing they all had to take into consideration.

Much to Tea's surprise, Yami had opened the driver's door for her, which somewhat lightened her spirits. She gave him a grateful smile, before they hid above the cliff (which had occurred directly from the crater on impact) looking down unto the scene.

Tea widened her eyes in surprise; not only were there bright lights, the whole wreckage site was practically covered by a larger-than-life ant farm. Clearly, whatever they had found was a true discovery…

It kind of made her want to turn around and forget about helping Yami with his problems. But she wouldn't turn his back on him; who would she be if she didn't help anyone with their troubles?

"You're going to need this," Yami took off his coat and put it around Tea's shoulders.

She blinked. "Why?"

Unfortunately, Yami didn't answer her question. "Once I reclaim my Millennium Puzzle, I'll return the items they've stolen from your father. Deal?" He hoped that she would accept his proposition.

Tea pursed her lips. "But look what's down there, Yami. They could catch you and you'd be…"

Talking to him about good morals and stealing was difficult since she couldn't look away from his amethyst eyes.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks, as everything she planned to say to him escaped her grasp.

If Yami didn't know better, he'd say she was concerned for him. A part of him felt excruciatingly bad for how he treated other people, back in Asairo… Another part of him couldn't help but feel undeserving of her concern for him.

"Do not worry, Tea," his voice sounded soft and smooth. "I will come back."

Would he? Would he come back?

**:3 :3 :3**

After the trip to this site with the lovely Tea, Yami wasn't sure what he was fighting for anymore… He was beginning to doubt whether or not the Puzzle was worth it.

Or would he rather spend his time on Earth with Tea? His heart pounded euphorically at the thought of spending time with someone like her… He had to say that no other woman had captured his attention before.

Tea was different… There was something about her that made him want to change his ways…

As Yami found himself fighting one more obstacle… one more man… He realized that nothing should matter more than seeing Tea happy.

Considering that Yami was once a man filled with arrogance and not so much on intelligence, he had certainly changed. He still wasn't completely sure what this meant for him yet, but he was willing to give it time.

But it was like Yami had forgotten everything when he had spotted it: the Millennium Puzzle. In pieces.

The rain was pelting down harder and harder, but Yami couldn't feel it on his skin. He had become accustomed to this weather – he had dodged that one obstacle. Even though he was covered in mud, even though a bruise may turn up… he had won.

A victorious smile grew on Yami's lips as he preceded toward the Puzzle pieces.

Yet… when his fingers – which yearned to grasp the Puzzle in his hands once more – touched the pieces, he had yet to think that he could not solve it.

He placed a few pieces together, hoping they would connect, but much to his dismay, they didn't.

He widened his eyes in shock; he desperately placed other random pieces together and once again, they didn't fit.

Then it sunk deep into Yami's head.

He was not worthy of holding this Puzzle.

Then he screamed; disappointment, sadness and anger were all he had felt. How could he think that he was worthy? Even if he had somewhat changed, there were still parts of him that just wanted nothing more than the Puzzle. Yami knew for sure now that he had a long way to go before he could truly reclaim his destiny.

**:3 :3 :3**

Tea's azure eyes immediately filled up with tears, as she witnessed the plethora of negative emotions cloud over Yami's face. She couldn't help but feel bad for him… It was like she had a faint feeling that he was trying to claim something from his past life, yet it was cruel that it was out of his reach.

She never wanted to see the sadness in his eyes… What did that make her feel? Ashamed that she couldn't uphold her end of the bargain? No… it was a lot more than that.

At that point in time, before she could continue to dwell on her feelings, her cell phone rang. No doubt that it was Pegasus – preparing to give her a scolding.

She had a perfect excuse to not tell him where she was going. Right?

**:3 :3 :3**

**A little more Tea and Yami bonding! ^_^**

**You may have noticed that I didn't include the fight scene. I suck at writing those, haha. **

**But I am planning something for the Destroyer when it comes to Earth. :P**

**Speaking of, which duel monster should serve as a suitable foe for Yami to fight against? **

**Please leave a review – I'd love to know what you think! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: Questions And Demands

**I am on a roll here, people! ^_^ **

**Thank you goes out to….**

**The Man With Imagination**: You know what? I think I will use Obelisk; the bigger, the better. LOL! You are so awesome for reviewing, so thank you very much!

**Sunrise Phoenix**: I hate cliffhangers too, but you don't see me complaining, do you? XD I appreciate your suggestions; I now have a duel monster that I can use… :) Thanks so much for reviewing!

**BlackRoseDragonCK**: Haha, you love cliffhangers? Or is that sarcasm? No, just kidding. LOL. If only Sunrise Phoenix can appreciate cliffhangers like you! XD Thanks very much for reviewing!

**Jessie Rae Baby**: I know! Super cute right? Next chapter is the fluffy dance scene! :D I LOVE the Vampire Diaries! My favourite character is Klaus; who is yours? ;)

**StraightedgeWingZero**: I'm so very sorry! I'll make it up to you – I promise! Say the word, and I'll do it!

**AnonymousGuest**: I have Obelisk filling that role, thanks. :3 OMG! OMG! Really? My fave character is Klaus; who is yours?

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 11: Questions And Demands**

If you were placed in the same room with a man who had no reason to speak with you, and who appeared to be angry, you'd think that he was a serial killer – you'd think that you'd be uncomfortable with the arrangement.

Yami was pretty smart, for someone who hadn't learned all of Earth's customs – but you'd also think he'd have plenty of time to. He was smart, because he wasn't going to talk to anyone (apart from yours truly, Tea) who he wasn't familiar with.

To Yami, the man who had put him in this ivory cage was, indeed, a threat to him. With his cold misdemeanor, as well as the fact that he had asked countless questions, he could be quite intimidating. But Yami couldn't help but smirk, inside; this form of questioning would never work on him.

"You made most of my men look like untrained puppies at a local police academy. That's hurtful."

Yami could tell by this man's vocal expression that he was not entirely honest; he sure did not act as though he had been pained by the fact that Yami had beat most of his soldiers to a pulp.

_He could hear their groans of pain as he head butted one man, before punching him… brutally, he may add, to cause him to black out. _

The fact that Yami had slowly started to enjoyit… He admitted that there was one part of him that was eager to spill blood… but not enough to kill.

_He dodged one man's assault, before raising his knee to bang up against the attacker's stomach; Yami was in no mood to go easy on them…_

Battle was in his blood; he loved to fight. But he loved to summon his creatures from above to fight for him even more…

_Yami didn't stop kicking the man in the hip, as the rain pelted harder and harder; the urge to finish this cretin off was nearly consuming him… until he realized that there were more important matters… _

Yami, after his atrocious acts of violence, then realized that a wave of guilt washed over him: what would Tea have to say if she had seen him? He knew deep down, that Tea would have been disappointed in him… Which made Yami wonder, why would he even care what she thought? That doubt was pushed from his mind, as he also realized that he cared for Tea. That was all he knew… Any other feelings he hadn't figured out as of yet.

"I know that it takes special training to do that to my men. So why don't you tell me where you received your training?"

Then this man listed off several places, not that Yami had a clue of where any of them were… Instead, he flicked his gaze to the side – to be honest, he'd much rather not waste his time…

Then he asked, "Who are you?"

Only… Yami stared into the stranger's eyes and he did not reply. It was as though he was half-expecting him to just know who he was.

He was the son of Soloman. But he sure did not feel proud as he should have; instead, he felt nothing but guilt… silently killing him on the inside…

**:3 :3 :3**

They were all thinking it; some of them, far more obvious than the others….

Asairo was falling to pieces, even before Yami had been cast out. They all realized that. Although Mana had been the last one to rethink that…

Each and every one of them had got caught in up in what they thought mattered, when really… they were caught in an illusion.

Mana, Duke, Tristan and Joseph knew that they had to get their friend back. Thus, there was only one thing to do. They had to speak to the Queen… Granted that they knew she was most likely being by Soloman's side, the band of friends knew they had to give it a shot.

Each of them was worried, more or less about Yami's banishment. Mana had constantly wondered how he was faring as a mortal, but Duke, Tristan and Joseph had spent much of their time trying to convince Mana that he was fine. Mana had only wished that she would be just as strong, yet she always lacked conviction: because she had a faint feeling that something terrible was going to happen…

Mana silently led the quartet of professional warriors toward the throne hall, with their fists closed over their hearts as a sign of devotion and loyalty.

"Your highness, we must speak with you urgently," Mana pronounced, however a sharp jab in the side by Joseph stopped her in her tracks…

She widened her eyes in shock, as did Duke and Tristan, as she froze…

No. It couldn't be.

It was Seto who had taken over as ruler of Asairo; and that thought did not suit the warriors – who once called Seto their ally in battle – so well. It was like Seto was surrounded by an ominous presence… It was like Seto had always been evil…

"Seto?"

Seto's cobalt eyes flared with arrogance and pride, as his lips twisted to form a victorious smirk… no… it was a smirk as though he means that he thought himself superior to everyone else.

Shivers ran down each and every one of their spines.

"My friends; so delightful for you to join me," Seto sneered, as though he were mocking them. It was as though he hated them…

"Where is –"

"She refuses to leave Soloman's bedside," Seto interrupted, as he spat out Soloman's name with hatred. "But you may bring your urgent matter to me. Your King."

Duke, Tristan, Joseph and Mana noted how Seto had changed irrevocably since Yami's banishment. But it was surprising to say the least that he held some sort of anger toward his father.

None of them had kneeled before him.

They all knew then that it was not right for Seto to take Soloman's place. A true King should not treat his subjects with hostility and disrespect, as Seto clearly had done at the moment. A true King shouldn't be abusing his power…

"We were wondering if you could end Yami's banishment." Mana sounded true to herself; she was not going to act as though she were desperate for Yami's company. Nor was she going to sound like she was begging. She could only be as confident as she could put on.

Seto laughed maliciously, as though the request was humourous. But no one else found it funny; they merely thought Seto was losing his mind…

Something had happened to him.

"You should know better than anyone, my friends, that the newly ascended King cannot undo the final commands of the last."

Seto was right; they did know better… They knew better than to believe what Seto had just told them. To Duke, it sounded as though he did not want to release his brother from exile. To Joseph, Seto believed that his life was far better off without Yami in his life. To Tristan, he had a bad feeling that Seto would soon rid of them… And to Mana – she believed that war would soon come.

"We are at war with the Shadow Realm; we must give the citizens a sense of safety and continuity."

In other words, he would force them to go to war. With all this power that he had been 'given', Seto could abuse it. It was not something that Mana, Tristan, Joseph and Duke could allow him to do.

Each of them was thinking the same thing: Seto had to be stopped.

"But you needn't worry. We will win the war."

War was what they all worried about; but what they worried about more, was if Seto would truly stop this madness…

**:3 :3 :3**

"Tea, we are not going and that is final!" Pegasus retaliated with equal force, as his daughter ran her fingers through her wet, chocolate strands of hair in frustration. "He committed a crime!"

Tea sighed heavily, knowing full well what sort of mess she had dragged her family into… She tightened her hold on the blanket that she had been given to by Serenity. At least Serenity had no problem with going after Yami, which Tea had suggested.

The truth was, Pegasus was not seeing eye to eye. And honestly, Tea didn't blame her father for acting this way… She hadn't told him that she was helping Yami achieve his destiny (albeit it was illegal) but there was a good reason why!

She had a feeling that Yami had lost everything that he held dear… It wasn't out of pity that Tea had driven him to the site; so what was it that she felt?

"You didn't see what I saw, Dad!" Tea yelled back; if they were going to fight any longer, she could swear she would receive a migraine.

"I have a perfectly good idea what I see, Tea. I see a man who doesn't truly want to be your friend; he wants more than that."

Pegasus was never one to break his daughter's heart… which made it all the more shocking for Tea to hear this.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Tea screamed… then the entire room went silent.

Tea regretted her words; she didn't mean to yell at her father.

She then noticed pain in his dark auburn eyes… Oh, what had she done? Why was she acting this way? She didn't want her father to reject Yami as a good human being… but she didn't want to hurt Pegasus either.

Tea was feeling conflicted; what should she do? Even though she was technically an adult, should she listen to her father? Or should she so choose to let this be their separate path to take? No… leaving was never an option.

"I'm sorry," Tea croaked, before heading off to the cramped trailer resting outside of the building…

She had just wanted to be alone…

**:3 :3 :3**

"Seto?" Yami couldn't believe his eyes, which were irritated, as he saw his younger brother appear before him… "What has happened?" There were many questions that Yami had wanted to ask, yet this one was the most important.

This was the first time that Yami had heard from anyone: though he was glad for his brother's company. It had stung that neither his father nor his friends had tried to visit… but… perhaps they had a good reason not to.

Seto almost pitied Yami; he looked miserable. But instead of feeling sorry for him, Seto knew he should feel satisfied that Yami was never so powerful… he should feel pleased that Yami was incapable of achieving true greatness.

"I cannot stay long, brother. I have only come to tell you that Father is dead," Seto stated simply, his eyes void of any emotion. As was his facial expression and his tone of voice…

This news was upsetting to Yami… He widened his eyes in complete shock, as his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. A plethora of emotions ran through his mind… "What?"

"The threat of the upcoming war with the Shadow Creatures had upset him, as well as your banishment. It was too much for him to bear."

In other words, it was Yami's fault that he had perished… The father figure who had tried to teach him humility and compassion… he was gone.

"I am sorry," Seto stated. In truth… he was not.

"No, Seto. I am sorry." Those words… Yami had truly meant them.

"This is farewell, brother."

Yami knew that he couldn't get his hopes up… He could never return home to Asairo… He could never see his mother or his friends… He had killed his own father.

"Goodbye," Yami whispered, eyes staring down at the floor, in utter hopelessness.

Truth was, he felt more lost than anything else… He felt as though he were stuck in an abyss of which there was no escape. He was clouded in his own darkness. There was no hope for him.

**:3 :3 :3**

"His name is Atem Mutou?" Marik Ishtar raised an eyebrow, skeptically.

"Dr. Atem Mutou," Pegasus corrected.

In truth, there was only one reason why Pegasus had come; he knew that Yami's well-being had always been important to Tea. Not to mention that he had seen the way she had looked at him… He knew that he had to do the one thing that would make her happy…

"You have dangerous co-workers, Dr. Gardener," Marik replied, though Pegasus could detect amusement in his voice.

"Well, he went distraught when you took all of our research," Pegasus retorted in a stiff tone.

"That still doesn't explain how he managed to beat up every one of my men."

"Steroids!" Pegasus exclaimed; sure, there were far more believable excuses, but this one seemed to be the first one on Pegasus' mind.

Marik did not look impressed.

But Pegasus prayed that he would let him in to see Yami… it was all for Tea's sake.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Oh, Atem, what are we going to do with you?"

Yami looked up, recognizing the familiar voice – belonging to Tea's father, Pegasus.

"Everything is alright now; I'm here to take you home," Pegasus laid a hand on Yami's shoulder, as he looked into his amethyst eyes.

Yami couldn't bring himself to disagree at this point.

There was no where else he could go… and there was no where else he wanted to be.

"You're free to go, kid," Marik patted Yami's shoulder. "But keep him away from the bars, will you doctor?"

Pegasus rolled his eyes, before nodding his head.

For a moment, Yami was confused… but nonetheless, he followed Pegasus – who was briskly walking away from the man who dared to touch Yami.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked, as they were out of hearing range from Marik Ishtar.

"To get a drink," Pegasus scoffed.

**:3 :3 :3**

"For once in my life, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do next."

They had only one glass of alcohol and Yami found himself talking about his troubled past to Pegasus, who seemed to listen to him without question. To be honest, it was nice to have a friend…

"It's alright; no one on Earth knows everything. We just have to learn it for ourselves," Pegasus replied, as he took another sip of his beverage.

"My father tried to teach me something, but I was too stupid to see it. Now he's gone…" Yami noted, his tone filled with sadness and regret.

"I once taught with a man at university; he was a little like you, in a way, I suppose. He was a dear friend. He had the most beautiful little girl – so full with light. At one point, I knew I had to take care of her because her real father had passed away."

Yami widened his eyes. "You are not Tea's father?"

Pegasus nodded. "I have planned to tell Tea eventually, but… things have escalated quickly between us."

Yami wasn't about to press the subject any further.

"Thank you. For what you have done."

Other than giving him spare clothes (a dark, cobalt flannel shirt and leather jeans), Pegasus, Tea and Serenity have saved Yami… It turned out that Yami had not once thanked them yet.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Tea." Pegasus then looked him in the eye. "I don't care who you are, Yami. But know this: she cares for you. I do not want to see her feelings go straight to waste. She is precious to me."

Yami listened carefully… He did not want to hurt Tea. "I swear to you, I do not mean her any harm." He couldn't even dream about harming her…

"Good. In that case, I'll buy us another round."

In retrospect, Pegasus should have known better than to challenge Yami to a drinking game… because then, he wouldn't have had a painful hangover to deal with.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Next chapter – the fluffy scene between Tea and Yami! :D**

**Please review! I'd LOVE to know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12: Romance And Dances

**This chapter was super hard to write, you know! XD **

**This chapter features the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran; it's one of my favourites! :D **

**I hope that you guys enjoy it! ^_^**

**Sunrise Phoenix**: I KNOW! That was one of the funniest things I've ever heard! XD Isn't it the worst when you can't tell other people are sarcastic through internet writing? LOL.

**Anonymous Guest**: OMG! Really? Yeah, I love Damon but when Klaus appeared, I was like: Klaus is MINE! XD Plus, the Klaroline scenes are super cute, so I hope they will be together! :D

**The Man with Imagination**: Aww, thank you very much; this chapter should be romantic enough for you. ;)

**BlackRoseDragonCK**: Every time I see that scene in Thor, I laugh my butt off! XD Thanks for reviewing, darling!

**StraightedgeWingZero**: Yes, I will be including that line in this upcoming chapter! :3 Thanks so much for voting on my poll! ^_^

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 12: Romance And Dances**

_Dear Diary,_

_I fought with my father for the first time: the fact that we never fight had been the worst of it. I know that he's concerned for me, but sometimes I feel like I'm trapped. The funny thing is, deep down, I always knew that. But I've been focused on making my family happy that my happiness doesn't really matter at this point. I know that I've been truly happy with Yami lately, and I've also been feeling kind of sad. I have to admit that I've enjoyed his company greatly; he's the one guy that seems to understand me the most. He's… everything to me now. After what had happened the last couple of days, I feel like we had been getting closer. I think I'm falling for Yami. I don't know how else to explain it, but those feelings of me being giddy around him? He's just so perfect… But the reason why I had to take out all of my anger was because I'd been afraid that Yami would leave us… Deep down, I never want him to._

Tea sighed, as she put her pen down and closed her diary. She still felt like a horrible person after shrieking at her father… That never used to happen between them. They had always gotten along so perfectly; which made the pain in Tea's heart sting even worse.

But a knocking on the trailer interrupted Tea's thoughts; she decided to put aside all negative feelings and to apologize to her father. It was only natural that she does so.

However, much to Tea's surprise, when she opened the door, she nearly dropped her jaw in shock. There were a few things that surprised her in this world: the fact that 1) her father was drunk and 2) Yami was carrying him over his shoulder.

Immediately, Tea did not even WANT to know what transpired.

"Oh my God; what happened?" Tea just had to ask that…

Yami looked as proud as a new-time father holding his child for the first time. His amethyst eyes were sparkling with amusement, as he replied, "We drank, he fought, and he made his ancestors proud."

Of course Pegasus had to go and get himself drunk…

"Come on in, just put him on the bed," Tea instructed as she cleared the way for Yami.

_Oh yeah, he's definitely drunk_, Tea thought as her father gave her one of his 'charming' smiles, before he lay down on his bed.

"Did you let him drink?" Tea asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I apologize for my indiscretions, Tea. He had bought me another round if I…" Tea noticed the colour of his chiseled cheeks turn a bright shade of crimson, as he looked away.

Tea's heartbeat increased, as she felt herself growing warmer also.

She shook her head. "No, you don't have to apologize."

It was then that Tea noticed that the trailer was too small… which caused her to feel embarrassed about her living situation.

"Are these your… chambers?" Yami asked, as he took one glance around. Tea knew enough to assume that Yami wasn't impressed with it either.

"It's just a temporary living situation. We haven't exactly made a name for ourselves to afford something better." Tea was nervous – there was no doubt about that. She tended to ramble on and on if she couldn't calm down.

"But do you want to go outside?" Tea gave him a smile, as she tucked stray hairs behind her ear as a mean of distraction. She was lucky that she didn't sound oppressed: she had to muster up as much courage to talk to Yami in a tender voice.

Fortunately, Yami seemed to smile back, which warmed her heart immensely… "Yes. Of course." Tea couldn't help but think to herself how cute Yami was when he smiled….

**:3 :3 :3**

It was an incredibly chilly night, which made it the perfect excuse to start a fire, sing a song or two and eating some marshmallows. Unfortunately, the last two weren't ever going to happen… considering Tea was embarrassed about her singing voice and the fact that they did not have any marshmallows.

But Tea sitting incredibly close to Yami was even better than the white, tasty treats. In fact, nothing else could compare; it felt natural to stay by Yami's side. To Tea, it felt right…

"I always come up here if my dad was too busy to talk to me or when Serenity was just driving me crazy," Tea chuckled, as good memories ran through her mind… "I come up here a lot, now that I think about it."

Yami didn't take his eyes off of Tea, as she spoke of her recent memories; he noted how happy she was with her life, seeing that cheerfulness and innocence were sparkling in her beautiful blue eyes. In a way, Tea was far luckier than Yami could ever hope to be.

But Yami was not expecting what Tea was planning to say next… "I'm really glad you're safe, Yami," Tea confessed, as her cheeks quickly painted themselves a lovely shade of burgundy.

Yami was shocked, as he widened his eyes in surprise. He had not been the sweet, kind of man that Tea thought that he was… yet; she was still concerned for him.

Tea groaned in bashfulness as she hid her face from Yami's view. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud. I just say a lot of things when I'm nervous. There's a reason why guys don't like girls like me –"

Before Tea knew what was going on… she felt a warm hand gently pat her knee.

"It is alright, Tea. There is no need to apologize."

It was at that moment when something inside Tea told her to look into Yami's eyes… and so she did.

She couldn't help but flush, as warm pooled within her body, while she gazed into the depths of Yami's radiant lilac eyes…

"You've been so kind to me, Tea. I do not deserve such treatment," Yami said; was it just Tea or was his voice deep and smooth like butter? The fact that she had just noticed now was enough to mentally scold her for life…

"I hit you with my van a couple of times. I think we can call that even," Tea replied, before giggling.

As did Yami, who enjoyed the melodic sound of Tea's laughter – ringing in his ears… To be honest with him, it was funny enough to laugh about it now.

"I had it coming."

It was as though those words had put Tea into a saddened state, which did not fare well with Yami. He did not like it when her azure eyes were melancholy, as was the rest of her facial features that he couldn't help but adore from afar. "What is wrong?"

Yami would always do his best to make sure that Tea would stay happy forever…

"I feel like time goes faster than what I can make of it you know? It feels like I can't enjoy any peaceful moments in my life without it slipping away from my grasp. That's why I tend to help my family first before my needs are met," Tea confessed, as she looked up into the sapphire sky – of which thousands and thousands of stars were glowing like bright lights. "Then the pain of knowing that no one would care to know who I am wouldn't hurt as bad because I have my family."

"Do you care what others think of you?" Yami asked, as he continued to gaze in her direction.

"I know I shouldn't, but I do. I care what you think of me, obviously, because you're not like any other guy I've met." Tea gave Yami a reassuring smile, as though she were trying to convince him that she wasn't hurt by other people's thoughts about her.

"What do you think of me?" After giving Tea the chance to confess her fears, she knew that he wouldn't dare make fun of her now… not that he ever did.

"I think you're sweet, honest and prone to colliding vans," Tea added, chuckling under her breath. "But most importantly, you make me happy. You want to get to know me, you don't make fun of my dreams to become a dancer and you're just… one of those guys that are so hard to find."

After all that, Tea realized that she had described her dream man…

"You don't have to tell me what you think about me, Yami. Girls love a little mystery," Tea winked in his direction. Yami grinned wickedly back, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"But I wish to tell you how I feel."

"I'm sorry, but if you were just another guy, this would be the part when they'd tell me that I'm nice and plain. That's it."

Yami blinked, astonished. To Yami, Tea was anything but plain and ordinary: she was more than just a nice girl… To Yami, Tea was an angel from the heavens; maybe she was even a goddess from a distant world…

"You are far from ordinary, Tea. Believe in yourself," Yami told her, as he gently held her hand, before pressing it to his lips to kiss…

Tea felt like she was going to die and head straight to heaven right about now… "Oh come on. You're embarrassing me," Tea replied, as she turned around. She could NOT force herself to blush every time he complimented her.

"Tea, I was wondering if you would like to teach me how to dance."

It was at that moment when something deep within Tea had told her to look into Yami's mystic eyes with wonder and awe… and she did.

It was at that moment when every part of her conscience had told her to dance with him… it was like she was completely sure she was ready to confess her undying love for Yami; it was like she was sure she'd be in a relationship with him…

"You really do want to dance with me?"

Tea didn't exactly have the highest of self-esteems when she grew up… Especially since her family travelled all throughout the world and did not settle in one place very long.

Tea knew Yami wouldn't lie to her; the serious look written on his face proved that. She did trust Yami to keep his promises…

Before she knew it, he stood in front of her, holding out a hand.

He was such a gentleman…

Tea accepted it, as his warm fingers caressed her hand gently…

"W-wait a second, we need music!" Tea proclaimed; luckily, the two things that hadn't been taken by this 'Marik Ishtar' were her iPod and her speakers.

Yami smiled; he couldn't help but love Tea more and more… her becoming flustered and embarrassed was cute, to say the least.

Tea could feel his gaze and she couldn't help but feel as though she had finally earned the attention of someone that had the potential to love her…

She knew that the one song that would be perfect at this moment, when they finally danced…

As the slow introduction of the song flowed through the air, Tea walked toward Yami. "I'll teach you how we slow-dance here on Earth. It's really simple, actually," Tea tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, all without looking away from Yami's gaze – which never seemed to leave hers either.

"Alright, so… you place your hands on my waist," Tea instructed, as she gently tugged on Yami's calloused hands – placing them on her hips.

"And then I put my hands around your neck."

All throughout the process, the air seemed to be filled with more romantic tension… Both boy and girl looked each other in the eyes, both feeling tender and calm.

"Then what do we do?"

Oh, how Tea loved hearing his voice… "Then we sway to the music…"

Tea wanted to feel the heat of his strong body pressed up against her own… She leaned her head on his shoulder, as she taught him how to move back and forth – in time with the music…

_Settle down with me…_

_Cover me up… cuddle me in…_

_Lie down with me…and hold me in your arms…_

Yami's heart sped up quickly, as he felt the woman that he cared so much for mold into his body perfectly… He could breathe in her lovely scent… He could hold onto her, as he noticed he had gotten the hang of the slow-dance Tea was teaching him…

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck…_

Tea felt there was no where else she would rather be… She felt so safe in Yami's arms…

She was in love with Yami; she was falling for him hard. There was no other explanation for the unfamiliar feelings residing deep within her…

For the next few minutes, it was a comfortable silence, as they swayed to the music… No words were to be said; it was as though the lyrics of the song, as well as their actions, had said it all.

They loved being in each other's company.

But once the song was over, Tea couldn't help but pause: it was like reality had interrupted and all of her anxieties had come back full swing.

"Tea? Is everything alright?" Yami pulled back to stare courteously into her eyes: one of the many things that he loved about her. It was at that moment when Yami realized that he was in love…

Tea felt nothing but nerves; how could she be so shy around him once again when they shared an intimate dance? Honestly… they were close enough to kiss… _Oh no! I shouldn't even be thinking about that!_ Tea's cheeks flushed a dark red.

She never danced with another male before – granted that it was someone that she had actually loved…

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved… _

"I'm sorry," Tea murmured, as she started to pull away, but instead came close to tumbling to the ground if it weren't for Yami's quick reflexes to pull her back into his chest… where she could hear his heartbeat…

Before she knew what was happening, she could feel his arms carry her to one of the chairs – of which one could lay upon for sleeping – that she had set out earlier.

He lay her down carefully. "Are you alright?"

Tea was touched that Yami was concerned; it wasn't for the first time that she had been.

"I'm so sorry about that. I was just nervous."

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, no, no! Please don't apologize! I loved dancing with you, honestly. It was just my first time dancing…" Tea stopped talking the moment Yami placed a finger on her lips, hushing her.

"I understand, Tea. There is no need for you to apologize either."

Tea couldn't help but chuckle. "So… now that you know a lot about me, how about you tell me more about you?"

Yami tucked Tea in with the blankets before he lay down next to her.

"I am from a world called Asairo."

"What is it like? Do you miss it?"

Yami could tell that Tea was tired enough as it was… She slowly closed her eyes, before silently acknowledging the need of sleep.

Yami instinctively kissed Tea's soft cheek, as he watched the angel of his dreams fall into a deep sleep…

For he had found out that love was killing him yet it saved him…

**:3 :3 :3**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**I would have gotten it up sooner, but unfortunately, where I live; there was a planned POWER OUTAGE! It really ticked me off… (sighs)**

**Anyways, please review: I'd love to know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13: Deceptions And Introductions

**We are moving right along folks!**

**Since you guys are so kind-hearted, let me give you some cyber-cookies (of your choice); you guys deserve it for being so awesome! ^_^**

**Aqua girl 007**: Aww, thank you so much – your review means a lot to me!

**VampiressBeauty20**: I was wondering when you'd review again… (That's me being paranoid, LOL) Yes, power outages are so stupid! It makes me feel like I'm relying on technology too much. It's the worst! Pegasus getting drunk would be a wonderful spectacle to see! XD

**Anonymous Guest**: Klaus is so sexy, that I dream about him some nights. LOL. I know about the spin-off show; my sister told me about it! I am so EXCITED! "Go away, Tyler; Caroline doesn't want you – go back to the mountains". I wish Klaus and Caroline would just get together already! Thank you SO much for reviewing! :3

**The Man with Imagination**: If you really want more! More! Scream it out LOUDER! LOLZ. I hope you like this chapter! :3

**Sunrise Phoenix**: Are you freaking kidding me, Sunrise Phoenix? Tea was so nervous; if a hunky guy like him tried to kiss me, and I haven't been kissed, how would you think I'd feel? XD Lady Sif and the Warriors Three is like the best name ever for a team. LOL. Hope you like this chapter!

**BlackRoseDragonCK**: I forgot to mention that chapter was dedicated to you! ^_^ Without you as my inspiration, I wouldn't have been able to come this far in the story! :3 Thank you SO, SO much for reviewing!

**StraightedgeWingZero**: Lady Sif and the Warriors Three is the best name ever! :P BTW, Seto doesn't know… he can't be allowed to know. SHHH! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jessie Rae baby**: I really don't want to start a fight, but how do you even like Stefan? I despise him for what he does in season 3! But Damon, he is so awesome! XD Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 13: Deceptions And Introductions**

It was decided; they were going to Earth.

After several minutes of pointless bickering (mostly between Tristan and Joseph, who insisted that food was not a way to cope with Yami being gone), all of the warriors decided to band together. Mana was the most confident out of the group, seeing that she knew that something had to be done… with Seto on the throne, none of them knew what to expect.

At this point, all that they knew was that Yami had to come back… no matter what the cost.

And somehow, Shadi had heard about this, which led Duke, Tristan, Mana and Joseph to Shadi's domain.

They were kind of worried about what Shadi had to say to them; after all, he could see everything that transpired around them… To be honest, it was sort of creepy, but at least Shadi wasn't using his powers for evil. That could change though – depending on what he was going to say to them.

When he called upon them for a meeting, Tristan and Joseph were terrified – to say the least. All they had to contribute to the discussion were two simple words. "We're doomed."

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves in front of the Eye of Horus, patiently waiting for Shadi to scold them for their plan. They were sure to be lectured on treason and being dutiful to the King of Asairo, but in truth, they couldn't be more wrong.

"You would defy the orders of our King Seto? You would go to Earth to bring Yami back – even if it is against the wishes of our King?" Shadi's voice rang clearly within the room. To anyone else, he may have sounded as though he were angry, but to the warriors, there was more to Shadi than meets the eye.

"Yes," the warriors instantly replied, as they held their hands behind their backs and their eyes focusing on the floor. Every single one of them looked as though they were not looking forward to their punishment.

But once the word had escaped each of their lips, Shadi had piped in, "Good."

Mana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, as did Tristan, Duke and Joseph. They shared a glance that read: that wasn't what we expected him to say.

"So does this mean you are going to help us?" Joseph asked, though it wouldn't hurt if he had a skeptical tone. Shadi was one of those fellows that were very difficult to understand.

"I am pledged to serve my King. I cannot allow you to travel to Earth."

At first, each of them felt frustration; why would Shadi say something like that? Not to mention the fact that he had left them in this passage way…

"Complicated man, isn't he?" Tristan spoke out loud, breaking the momentary silence between the four of them.

But it was Mana who had pointed out this next fact, "You guys, take a look at this."

The Eye of Horus was opening… and it would show them the way to Earth. They were now one step closer to finding their lost friend.

**:3 :3 :3**

Tea, honestly, didn't know when the last time she had slept so good… For once, she felt calm and peaceful – not worried, like she once felt… For once, she felt content that the future was a good one: it was like this was the first time Tea was certain that nothing would ever change…

She had felt so happy when she woke up, with the sun brightly touching her porcelain skin; she felt so happy that she couldn't even bother to think about the troubles of the previous night.

Tea knew fully well the main cause of her delight – which she had not bothered to hide since she was smiling like a Cheshire cat – was the man lying down next to her.

Yami had caused her to become this happy; something she hadn't felt in a long time, she realized. He was one of those people that brought out the best out of everyone…

"Good morning," Tea greeted, as she noticed the man that she had fallen in love with open his amethyst eyes, as they quickly adjusted to the illuminant light.

"Good morning to you as well, Tea," Yami returned her smile with his own, which just about made Tea's heartbeat stop. She briefly wondered if he had practiced this charming grin a million times for other girls…

A pierce of jealousy hit her, as she took a moment to think about the possibility. But Tea, after a few moments of contemplation, knew she should have no reason to be jealous of anyone. It wasn't as though he had been seeing anyone before he had come to Earth, right? If Yami was romantically involved with someone else, he wouldn't have accepted dancing with her. He wouldn't have sat by the campfire with her, listening to her dreams and laughing at certain memories. Maybe that was what best friends would do with each other, but Tea hoped that they would become more than just friends.

"Tea? Is something wrong?"

Great. The last thing that Tea needed right now was for other people to notice the hostile expression on her face right now.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Tea shook off her current worries with a shrug of her shoulders. Tea wasn't the best at dealing with certain problems at certain times; there were many occurrences of which she actually preferred to solve them later. And there were some problems that she had to solve before they could become any worse.

"I don't think anyone else is up yet, so I think I'll go ahead and prepare breakfast."

If there was anything that Tea had to learn to do, it was cooking. She knew that Pegasus would never be able to learn such a trade, because he was so busy with his career. Tea was in charge of making sure that her family was eating healthy and plentiful. She was also in charge of budgeting and laundry; as much as she loved her father, there were times when stress became too much and the first thing that he'd do was to splurge on alcohol. Luckily, Tea was never alone and she had Serenity who would comfort her in that time period.

"Would you like some help?" Yami offered, as he gazed into her deep pools of azure eyes.

Tea could tell that he genuinely wanted to help her; it was like he was undressing away all of her guarded walls to see the true side of her… It was like he had seen a glimpse of her past and could just tell that she would appreciate some company. In all honesty, Tea would not mind the help. She actually though it was sweet of Yami to ask her.

"I would appreciate that," Tea giggled, as she tossed away the warm quilt that covered her lean legs and stood up, stretching her muscles.

She was not aware that Yami had continued to gaze in her direction, curiously, as she stretched her arms and legs. Yami didn't mean to stare at her in such a manner, but it was hard for him to take his eyes off of the dazzling beauty in front of him; she had lean legs that were tanned from being in the sun and tone from exercising. Yami blushed as a strip of her flat stomach had been revealed, as she stretched.

"Are you okay, Yami?"

It was at that point when Tea had noticed how flustered he had become; maybe he actually was attracted to her… judging from the blush on his face and the way he was staring in embarrassment at the ground, it wouldn't be surprising if that was the truth.

"There is no need for you to worry, Tea."

Tea's respect for him increased, as did her admiration; not only did he cover up his embarrassment, but he did it with ease and calmness. If only Tea could be that good of an actress…

**:3 :3 :3**

It was definitely an adorable sight and if it were up to Serenity, she would have taken a picture. Because let's face it – her best friend and her hunky love interest was making breakfast together. It was the very definition of cuteness (coming second to Yami's ear to ear grin for Facebook; speaking of which, she still had to upload it…) and no one could ever deny that.

And the way that the two of them looked at each other made Serenity want to go say 'Aww'; the sparkle in Tea's eyes and the caring, gentle look Yami was giving Tea was enough proof. They were obviously in love…

"I won't be able to convince the scientific community. Not without hard evidence," Pegasus sighed, rubbing his temples.

It was no surprise that Pegasus was suffering the results of his recent hangover. What was surprising though, from what Serenity had been told, was that Yami could really hold his own against alcohol.

However, it seemed fate had decided to contradict Pegasus' opinion.

They all jumped in surprise, as they heard a booming voice call out, "FOUND YOU!"

Tea, Serenity, Pegasus and Yami turned around to see four grinning faces stare through the clear glass window, happy as they could be.

However, the three males and female were dressed in what seemed to be armor – as though they were from another world…

Pegasus widened his eyes and practically dropped his jaw. "I don't believe it…" For all he knew, he could still be dreaming…

The fact of the matter was, Pegasus was not dreaming.

"My friends!" Yami roared in delight, as he ran straight toward the door, eagerly surrounded by his companions.

Tea looked on, feeling happy that Yami did have people that cared for him… She knew that she could always be happy, when she saw Yami happy.

Serenity couldn't help but notice two of Yami's 'friends' gaze curiously in her direction; she noted that both of them were very handsome and she couldn't help but smile in their direction. As they returned her smile, she couldn't help but blush.

Tea was the only one who had noticed and she couldn't help but grin wickedly; who knew? Maybe one of those guys – who were most likely Gods like Yami – would be the right one for Serenity. She had to admit that it would be pretty cute if Yami managed to set one of them up with her…

"Excuse us, Lady Mana and the Warriors' Three," The man with the hazel eyes bowed, politely introducing himself.

"I take it that you are the ones who have saved Yami's life," The man with gorgeous emerald eyes flicked his gaze from Tea to Pegasus and finally unto Serenity – of whom his gaze lingered longer than it should have.

"Yep! I'm Serenity, this is Pegasus and this is Yami's current love interest – Tea!" Serenity tended to ramble and ramble whenever a guy was making conversation with her.

Tea's face quickly turned a dark burgundy colour as she squealed in embarrassment. "Serenity!"

Mana grinned, enjoying the interaction (even more so taking delight in Yami's facial expression – which so happened to be just as mortified as the girl named Tea), and replied, "We give you thanks. If you have not been charitable toward our friend, we could have feared for the worst."

Tea's azure eyes reached Mana's dark green hues. "It's not a problem. Really. We just did something good out of our hearts." Mana could tell instantly that this girl had a pure heart…

"So, are you glad to see us, Yami?" The blonde man smirked, casting a suggestive glance toward his friend and toward the girl that had alleged feelings for him. "Or is our presence not wanted?"

Yami narrowed his eyes; he was not in the mood for such teasing. Not at the present moment, anyway. "I am surprised that you have come, my friends. I have not been any happier to see anyone. But… you shouldn't have come."

Tristan looked surprised, noting sadness and guilt clouding Yami's eyes. "We are here to take you home, Yami."

Yami furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You know I cannot go home."

It was Tea's turn, as well as Serenity, to act wary. What did he mean?…

"I have been banished and my father's dead because of me."

Tea's heart clenched; he surely did not mean that he had done something to hurt his family in some way… or was it just like he said – he caused his father to die? This did not make any sense.

All of a sudden, she felt like embracing Yami: giving him a sense of continuity – safety and love. She wanted to hold onto him and never let go.

"Yami, your father is not dead; he is still alive."

Tea couldn't help but shiver slightly, as she saw anger build up in his precious amethyst gemstones…

**:3 :3 :3**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner; this chapter was harder to write than the last one – believe it or not. LOL. Please review – I'd LOVE to know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: Declarations And Treason

**We're coming close to the epic fight scene, folks! Are you ready for this? :D**

**Thank you goes out to….**

**Sunrise Phoenix**: He's going to make sure Seto pays for lying to him; you won't like him when Yami's angry. LOL! Is Yami ready for the challenge? (blasts Are You Ready For This from Space Jam) HECK YEAH! XD

**The Man with Imagination**: You know how Loki's a frost giant? Well, it occurred to me he doesn't exactly look like a god nor does he look a lot like his father (he only has blue skin) so… he's like a giant SMURF! But yes, Seto is gonna get it. :D

**Aqua girl 007**: Actually, I'm not offended by your review; at least you didn't say my story sucked. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**StraightedgeWingZero**: NO one wants to see Yami pissed; trust me… 0_0 Thanks for reviewing!

**Jemma24682**: I always appreciate new reviewers for my story, so thank you VERY much for reviewing! :D

**VampiressBeauty20**: Those annoyances are like on my top list of pet peeves. XD I have to agree with you on that; come on and just make out already! Thanks for reviewing!

**Keke**: I don't mean to write some very annoying cliffhangers, but I can't help it!

**BlackRoseDragonCK**: Thank you so much! Kind of makes you want to go have breakfast with Yami, right? LOL! And who knew that Pegasus would get the evidence he needed two seconds after he said it? XD

**Jessie Rae baby**: Let's just say that Stefan kind of loses it… 0_0 Isn't Klaus SOOOO HOT? XD I always hated Elena's dad until the end of season 3; and no, I'm not telling! LOL.

**Sailor Phoenix1997**: I am not offended by your review; you are not the first person who had requested for a different villain. However, I will change the ending to the story so it seems that Seto has not caused any integral problems. Thanks for your review! :D

**Dark Shining Light**: You know, instead of saying 'shoot', you could say 'schist' (so you don't get in trouble!). Just a little tip for the day. LOL. Thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 14: Declarations And Treason**

Seto was not pleased with the recent turn of events; it was as though the citizens of Asairo wanted to test his patience… to see how he'd react. Thus far he had not been as intimidating as he should have been – which made Seto re-think of his entire plan to remain the ruler of Asairo. He would have to act cruel to gain respect – it was the only way for Seto to remain in command… He could also not afford for rebellions to ignite; last thing that he needed was having people to fight against him for the throne. There were some people that would think that he was not worthy of being King… That needed to change as soon as possible.

However, Seto's first priority was to visit Shadi, who had allowed someone passage through the Eye of Horus; Seto's command to Shadi was that no one was allowed to go through the Eye of Horus, and since Shadi had disobeyed him, there would be hell to pay.

Seto's azure eyes flashed with anger, as he briskly walked down the steps, which led to the portal; he knew that Shadi would be there… Shadi would never be anywhere else.

"Tell me, Seto; how did you bring the Shadow Creatures here? I could not detect them, thus, you must have knowledge that I do not," Shadi stated, as he appeared before Seto, wearing a blank expression. It meant that he was not prepared to tell Seto of what he had done – it would have made things much simpler for him.

"You think the Eye of Horus is the only way to transport the Gods?" Seto sneered, his tone condescending and mischievous. "Well, you are quite wrong, Shadi. I know a way or two around certain types of magic, Shadi – magic that would put your abilities to shame."

"The Millennium Items are the most powerful objects known to contain magic, Seto. There is naught more powerful than they," Shadi replied.

"You are such a fool," Seto laughed manically, his lips twisting to form an amused smirk. "And you are hereby discharged of your duties as Keeper. Now that I am King, and for your act of treason, you are no longer a citizen of Asairo."

"Then you are not my King and I do not need to obey you," Shadi answered simply, before his forehead glowed with the symbol of the Eye of Horus; however, before he could summon his magic, Seto had beaten him to it…

He raised his Millennium Ring and incanted a mystic spell… not known to the beings on Asairo.

His aura turned from cobalt to a dark shade of purple, clouding him, as he continued to chant the spell that would paralyze Shadi in a matter of time.

Shadi cried out, as he was flung across the room – nailed to the wall with his arms and legs spread apart. He could not escape from this spell… of which the origin had come from a teacher who specialized in dark magic.

"Now stay put; I will deal with you later," Seto hissed, as he took the Millennium Key that rested on the altar adjacent from where Shadi was pinned.

"You cannot continue this path, Seto," Shadi warned, his eyes staring straight into Seto's cold, calculating azure hues.

Seto scoffed, dismissing the hidden message behind his words. He was not about to let someone such as him control his fate; he made his own decisions – he was the rightful heir to the throne: damn it, he was the King of Asairo. "Oh? And why not?" Seto's tone was filled with mockery and condescension.

"You will lose your soul to the darkness if you cannot control it," Shadi answered. "You also lack conviction to set out what you want to accomplish."

Seto snarled; he was not lacking in anything – he was supreme and powerful. He had quite enough of the nonsense that spume out of Shadi's lips; he would not tolerate that Shadi assumed he knew better than he did.

He will always come out as victorious and he will never lose. That much Seto was sure of and no one could tell him otherwise. Not to mention that he could kill Shadi if he wanted to… he had the strength to do so and he certainly had the will-power. But Seto had other things that he had to do… something that was obviously much more important.

If one were to witness this, they would know that he was not showing mercy; mercy was something that Seto could not comprehend….

From the way Shadi had put it, he made him sound so sniveling and weak: qualities that Seto did not want to possess as a supreme ruler of Asairo.

"Your fallen heir has been exiled to Earth, I have taken control of the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Ring: where do I lack conviction?" Seto asked slowly.

"Heed my words, Seto." That was all Shadi said, none of it relevant to the question that Seto had asked him. Seto pursed his lips, narrowing his cobalt eyes and staring ferociously into Shadi's mystic hues – which stared back drearily.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I have other things that need attending."

It was very simple, actually. There were a few other things that Seto had to do before he could actually be known as the supreme ruler… He had to kill the current ruler; but he knew that the people would suspect that he had murdered his predecessor… thus, this led to Seto thinking of a proposal between himself and the Shadow Creatures; if they kill Soloman, they will be returned to being the finer race… Or so they would assume once Seto had proposed it.

**:3 :3 :3**

"He lied to me," Yami stated, his voice filled with anguish and anger; he could not believe what he had heard, yet… from what he had been told by his friends, Seto had shown his true colours; had he been the one to set up the attack prior to his coronation? Did Seto truly despise him that much for taking away the one thing that mattered to him most? Or… was this not about the throne entirely?

Yami felt a pang of guilt in his heart; he could still remember how he had acted before – arrogant, proud and reckless toward others. He had not given a thought to how Seto felt… which made him feel guiltier. But it also made Yami wonder what else Seto had been lying about; it became clear that his friends had wanted him back, his father was not dead and perhaps his mother missed him as well.

He could feel Tea's worried gaze fixate on his form, and Yami was tempted to comfort her – saying that he would be fine: there was nothing to worry about. However, it was hard to hide his emotions at this point.

"We're sorry, Yami," Joseph stated, as he gazed apologetically into Yami's lavender eyes. Duke, Tristan and Mana nodded their heads in agreement. Each and every one of them was tempted to say something to console him, but they did not know if Yami was looking for that sort of comfort; after all, it became obvious that the girl standing behind Yami – appearing to be worried for his welfare – was his love interest. They all knew that she was the only one that could console him at this point.

"So what will happen now?" Tea's asked, her voice sounding calm and collected, as she looked into the eyes of the people she could consider acquaintances, as they were friends of Yami.

"Is this Seto planning coming to Earth?" Serenity piped in, her bright eyes shining with a mixture between fright and curiosity.

"We are not sure of what he is planning," The one named Tristan stepped forward to reassure the girl that had captured his attention; in his opinion, she was very beautiful…

Tea, as well as her father and Serenity, tried to keep calm about the situation; from what she had just heard about, it was Yami's brother that had every intention for hating him… for some reason. It wasn't in Tea's place to ask about Yami's past without sounding nosy… she could only hope that Yami would feel comfortable enough sharing that information with her.

"Are you okay, Tea?" Mana widened her eyes in worry, as she noticed the pale expression written all over Tea's face; she could tell immensely that there was something on her mind that troubled her.

Yami turned around, to look at her with such concern in his amethyst eyes; he took her hand gently, caressing it, before he asked, "Tea, is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking… whether or not to say our goodbyes now. You have to stop your brother, don't you – for whatever trouble he had caused?" Tea did not mean to blurt out this much information, but each and every word of that was true. She, honestly, never ever wanted to say goodbye to him: he had helped her understand the meaning of happiness, in his own way, of course.

Yami could swear his heart stopped the moment Tea stared into his eyes… he could very much tell that she was upset about him leaving. He could tell that she wished for him to stay with her – that would make her happy, that much Yami was certain of. Truthfully, there was nothing more that Yami wanted to do OTHER than staying with Tea: because that would make him happy too. She truly meant a lot to him…

Everyone else in the room could detect the tension arising between the two lovers, who had yet to talk about this part of their relationship. They could tell that they needed to talk about this… and so they did not have any problem letting them to sort things out.

"So… can you fill us in on the story?" Serenity asked, breaking the awkward silence that had just occurred.

Tea shot Serenity a grateful smile, knowing that it was a perfect distraction, while she and Yami would go and have a chat up on the roof: the very one that they had spent the evening dancing and talking…

Tea turned around, with Yami following her – still holding her hand gently – and proceeded to go to their secret spot. It was only fitting that they had grown closer in trust and to re-visit said memories…

**:3 :3 :3**

"Tea, what is wrong?" Yami asked gently, as he sat down beside the girl that he had fallen for… He noticed that she was about to start crying, seeing that the sadness in her eyes had predicted that. He knew that he never wanted to see Tea cry, nor would he ever want to see her harmed.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be worrying you about this. You have other things that are much more important." Tea was subtly interrupted by the feel of Yami's calloused hands resting on her cheekbones. She couldn't help but blush, as amethyst met azure – not for the first time. The look that he was giving her was so… romantic and she briefly wondered if he was going to kiss her. Not that she would mind, if that so happened to be the case.

"There is nothing more important than you; I care deeply about your safety, Tea."

Tea's lips twitched to form a small smile, as though she were relieved to hear such a thing; in all honesty, she supposed she was delighted to hear that coming from Yami.

She laid her head on Yami's shoulder, as her body leaned in to mold unto his… though her smile did not leave from her face. "I care about you a lot, Yami. Ever since you came crashing down to Earth, I honestly didn't feel true happiness; I know how selfish that sounds, but…" Tea couldn't find the strength to finish that sentence.

"You are not being selfish. In my world, there is no other woman that could match up to your kindness."

Tea chuckled, as she could feel Yami wrap an arm around her waist – bringing her closer to him while his chin perched itself on her head. "Would I sound selfish if I said I didn't want you to leave?"

Yami was tempted to kiss her at that moment; however, something else had caught both of their attention.

Yami held Tea protectively, as he gazed into the distance… where the Eye of Horus had started to open. He knew then that there was an upcoming battle… he had to do everything in his power to make sure Tea, as well as the rest of the people in this town, were safe.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter: I added in some fluff (if you can't already see that. LOL) so that should keep you satisfied! ^_^**

**Please review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bravery And Courage Part 1

**I hate winter colds; they are absolutely the ****WORST!**** :P **

**I think that Loki cast it upon me for a purpose; or rather, I think I'm being paranoid. LOL. **

**I hope that you guys enjoy the first part of the epic battle! :D**

**Sunrise Phoenix**: To be honest, I hated writing that scene; it was just so HARD! LOL! Wouldn't have Thor been better if there was more fluff between him and Jane? The ending disappointed me in that department… But I'll change the ending! XD

**Sailor Phoenix1997**: You know – when the rainbow bridge got destroyed in the movie and Thor couldn't go and see Jane again? That counts as integral damage. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing – I really appreciate it!

**The Man with Imagination**: I wish I could come up with a witty pun regarding that Eye comment. :P Unfortunately, no sassy remarks come to mind. Instead, I will thank you for reviewing! XD

**VampiressBeauty20**: I know! I kind of liked Loki with long hair… :3 I take it that Didyme is your pouty alter ego? XD... Anyways: the best villain in Yu-Gi-Oh? I kind of loved Yami Bakura: the hottest British-Egyptian villain ever! XD Unfortunately for you, Yami, you will be making out with Tea – whether YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

**StraightedgeWingZero**: Wouldn't it have been funny if Shadi actually managed to do it? Or is he just leaving the job to Yami? 0_0 And don't worry about that line: I'm going to make sure either one of them say it! :D

**AnonymousGuest**: WHAT?! Sex scene for KLAUS? I wish it was Caroline too! But yes – Yami should kiss her already: we're waiting in suspense! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Axalover**: Who isn't lazy to log in these days? LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jessie Rae Baby**: The make-out scene is pretty much everyone is looking forward to. LOL!

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 15: Bravery And Courage Part 1**

"What… is that thing?" Tea could feel herself trembling in fear, as her sapphire eyes shone with fright and confusion; her heart pounding with deadly force against her chest. She could feel absolute terror rushing through her veins and she was unable to think of what she had to do, much less process what was going on… All she could see was a turquoise monster appearing from the darkening sky… all she could hear was rumbles of thunder which were amplified.

But Tea could not ignore Yami's protective stance; his arms firmly surrounded her waist, pulling her closer to his side. She knew that she was safe in his arms, as she took a deep breath in, but there was a small part of her that doubted this.

"That is Obelisk the Tormentor," Yami answered, trying desperately to keep his anger under control. "It is one of my father's strongest warriors."

Tea gazed into Yami's amethyst eyes. "But who sent it?"

The glare that she had received from Yami – of which his eyes were filled with sorrow and agonizing pain – answered her question; it had to be his brother Seto.

"You think it's going to attack us?" Tea asked, her azure eyes still shining with fright, but her voice sounded a little bit more confident. She knew that crying and screaming was not going to get the Obelisk to leave… She had to think rationally. She had to keep calm.

"There could be no other reason why it is here," Yami answered simply.

Tea bit her lip, contemplating what she had to do… But she then rationalized that there was nothing else to do except evacuate the surrounding area; innocent people should not be caught up in this. But for whatever reason Yami's brother was doing this, was he trying to teach him a lesson?

"We have to get the people to leave," Tea said - her tone urgent and desperate.

"Yes," Yami nodded his head in agreement. He knew all too well now that no one else had to be involved in this… he did not want anyone – especially innocent people – to get hurt, much less get killed as a result.

Deep down, Yami knew that all he could do at this point was to evacuate the citizens; he did not have his Millennium Puzzle to help him. He could not protect these people while he was stuck in this mortal form… Yami would not know how he would feel if there were dozens of causalities on his conscience… Only the pressures of not being strong enough to protect the people that meant a lot to Tea… not being able to protect her… Yami could not think about what would happen. If he lost her, for whatever reason, Yami knew he'd be burdened with that loss – forever…

"What are you thinking?" Tea asked softly, being able to penetrate through Yami's thoughts.

He turned to her, with a serious expression, and said, "You have to leave, Tea." The best way, he thought, to protect her was to make sure she was in a safe place… even if it meant she had to leave far away.

"I am not leaving you," Tea held Yami's hand, giving him a determined look. "If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do," Tea confessed.

"You have your family," Yami stated, though he was not sure if it was supposed to be reassuring.

Tea gave him a small smile, but it never reached her eyes. "I know, but somehow, I feel like that's not enough."

"I must stay and fight," Yami replied, though deep within him, his heart was shattering. He never wanted to be the one to hurt her… he always wanted to be the one to comfort her and to make her happy.

Before Tea could speak, both of them heard footsteps progress toward them. They turned around to meet the solemn gazes of Tristan, Serenity, Pegasus, Duke, Mana and Joseph. Not one of them appeared to be joyful; every one of Yami's friends held a combination of anger and seriousness that would mean certain death to those on the battlefield. Now, they were warriors, fighting for their King to return.

"Are you sure you must fight?" Mana asked, sounding anxious and sceptical.

"What other choice must I have, my friends?" Yami nodded his head, solemnly. "I cannot allow Seto to put any of these people in danger. We must evacuate them as soon as possible."

Tea knew deep down in her heart that he was born to be a king… though he had confessed to her that she had helped him change his ways, he was acting selfless. He was putting other people before himself: something that a rightful ruler should be able to do. The fact that Yami was going to fight against a god was enough to put Tea in a coma – if it were possible. She would worry over him too much… she was worried if he would actually be alright. And the fact that Tea could not do anything else to help him was frustrating. Here Yami was, preparing to protect her and everyone else in the town, and Tea would just take it in stride.

"We better do it soon," Joseph said, his voice grave and serious. "The Obelisk is approaching quite quickly."

Tea bit her lip. "Would there be enough time for the people to leave?"

"We'll do what we can," Duke promised, though his emerald eyes had fallen unto Serenity's form for a lingering moment.

Tea then looked up into the sky, as the ferocious sky-blue beast let out a frightening roar, causing shivers to run down her spine. She hoped that it could be stopped…

**:3 :3 :3**

"Why do we have to leave, Mommy?" One child asked his mother, as Tea looked on with regret and sorrow.

"Something bad is going to happen, darling," was all what the mother said to her child, as she embraced him in a hug.

Tea couldn't help but spare a small smile, as the family began making their way to their vehicle. Tears started to form in the brims of her eyelids, as she watched mother, father and son prepare for the journey to safety. This was the last surrounding family she had helped warn of the impending danger that was sure to come, and she was glad that they were going to be alright.

"Tea? Are you alright?" Mana asked, noting the sorrowful expression plastered onto the contours of Tea's face.

"I'm fine," she shook off Mana's concern with a reassuring smile, which never quite reached her eyes. In truth, Tea knew that Mana would probably never believe her, yet she would not push her on the issue.

"I think that's everyone; we should probably head back to the café to regroup," Tea suggested.

Mana nodded in agreement. "Yes. Now we will be able to concentrate on the fight at hand."

"Are you going to be alright? After all… that thing is huge," Tea asked, her tone full of concern.

It seemed like it was Mana's turn to give Tea reassurance. "We will be. After all, we are skilled warriors." She even threw a confident smirk in Tea's direction, which did help her feel a little bit better.

"How good of a fighter is Yami?" There was no doubt that Tea assumed that Yami could still fight in his mortal form, but she was also curious as to how strong he really was in his original form…

"Surprisingly strong; even when he summons his creatures, his aura is confident and powerful."

"You summon creatures?" Tea blinked, appearing to be confused by Mana's answer.

"When we fight our battles much of the time, we use monsters to fight our opponents, and this takes a lot of our energy to do so."

Tea looked worried at the thought of harm befalling Mana and her warrior companions, as she had pointed out that it took a lot of their energy to strategically summon their monsters at their disposal. Tea, indeed, was very caring and there was no doubt that this was the girl that captured Yami's heart.

Tea was about to answer, yet Mana had stopped her. "Tea, you must go on back without me."

"Why?" The answer that Tea had received had come from the Obelisk, of which it was proceeding toward the town. Much quicker than what she had anticipated. The fact that the sky was still dark and ominous was enough to send even more shivers down her spine, as well as the thought that something more sinister was about to occur…

"Please, Tea. You must hurry," Mana urged.

There was no reason to argue with her… after all, what would you do if there was a 100,000 foot high monster coming straight toward you?

And judging by the pale expression on Mana's face, she knew that the 100,000 foot high monster would attack fairly soon…

**:3 :3 :3**

If Tea thought that running for dear life was hectic, since she knew she was not qualified to be a runner, the whole scenario itself was going to turn out even worse.

Not even five minutes after she had returned to regroup with Yami, Serenity, Pegasus and the others, another loud roar caused them to prepare themselves. The monster had yet to even attack, so what was it waiting for? Was it all true what Yami said? That his brother only wanted to settle the score between them?

And so Tea found out that she was holding tightly unto Yami's hand, like it was supposed to be a mean of support and comfort. Yami squeezed gently, silently reassuring her that everything will turn out to be fine…

Yet that didn't stop Tea from worrying as Mana, Tristan, Joseph and Duke headed out to the centre of the town – where they'd meet the ferocious god, sent in the place of Seto. Each and every one of them donned a confident expression, so did that mean Tea was worrying for nothing? No – because if Yami had been the one to join them, and if he had looked so proud to go out to fight, she'd be ten times more worried! Because as much as Tea hoped that they would win, there was always a part of her that nagged to her constantly that there was no hope for them. She had a tendency to stress out on things too much…

**:3 :3 :3**

The situation got out of hand pretty quickly; as Mana had explained to her before, they had the ability to summon their monsters – which were blessed with magical powers that would help them win their battles.

She wasn't as surprised at the sight of four magical beings (one being a witch, one being a dragon and she couldn't even identify the forms of the other two) as she had been at the sight of Obelisk. But Tea had been hoping and hoping that they could do some damage. But how powerful were each of those creatures? Considering that Yami had told her that Obelisk was very powerful…

So it came down to an astonishing blow, as the four creatures go out of their way to attacking first; Tea noticed that the onyx dragon, that Joseph had summoned, made the first move. An eruption of energy blasts headed straight for the Obelisk, but surprisingly used its hand to block it off – like the attack had been nothing.

Duke's monster and Tristan's monster attacked at the same time, and even from such a distance, Tea could tell that both of them were using a lot of their power to try and take Obelisk down. But even Tea knew that wouldn't be enough…

Tea pretty much froze in her spot as she heard another roar coming in trembling waves from the gigantic blue monster; if something didn't happen soon, she knew that Obelisk would try and do something to them.

"Run!" Tea didn't acknowledge it at first, since she had been staring with great caution in the direction of Obelisk. But she knew that now until she felt Yami's hand squeeze her own, causing her to look into Yami's eyes. "We have to run," He warned.

Tea nodded, allowing Yami to lead her – as well as Pegasus and Serenity – to somewhere far less dangerous, but somewhere not as safe.

Yet the attempt itself was futile… the moment the four of them started to run, they could see a piercing bright light behind them… no doubt it was an offensive strike – that could surely kill Tea and her family – aimed straight for the four warriors or for them…

In reality, most of the blast did not hit them straight on. The four of them managed to hide behind one building, that was across from the 7-11 convenience store. Instead of the intended target, the blast managed to incinerate 7-11, causing flames to burst in a mixture of red and orange.

Tea looked around the corner and widened her eyes at the wreckage; the power lines, cars and sides of buildings had been burnt because of that blast… she did not look forward to imagining what else this Obelisk the Tormentor could do. Tea gasped in shock, as she finally noticed the scattered bodies of Joseph, Tristan, Duke and Mana. Tea could feel her heart pound against her chest – as the four of them barely managed to get up. Tea also noted that two of the creatures that had been there before were gone…

"How does it look out there?" Serenity asked.

"It looks terrible," Tea found it hard to breath, knowing she could not be able to lie to Serenity. Before she knew it, tears started to build up in her eyes and one or two of those tears slipped down her cheeks. Then, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and Tea turned around to meet Yami's gaze.

"Be strong." Tea nodded, finding herself at ease with Yami's words – which sounded comforting and gentle.

Before Tea could say anything in response, they could hear another blast of incandescent light fly toward them… Yami abruptly pulled Tea down to the ground, shielding her body from the impact. Pegasus did the same with Serenity, who shrieked – not quite expecting another blast to hit them so quickly.

Tea groaned, as she could feel a warm liquid move down her neck; was she bleeding? All she knew for certain was that her head throbbed painfully….

It could have been seconds, or even minutes, later before she opened her eyes… to meet amethyst hues peering down into hers. "Are you alright?" Yami's hand gripped her cheek, but not using much force, as he inspected her. If this had been any other situation, Tea would have blushed, but this was not the time to fantasize about where else he could put her hands.

Tea nodded, though she did feel light-headed. "Yeah, I'm fine. But what about…"

"Don't worry, Tea. We are alright," Serenity answered, using a quick tone – to reassure her friend.

However, judging from the shouts of agony, Tea knew that Mana and the others were not so lucky. "Yami…" Tea whispered, as Yami's face also expressed worry for his friends.

"You must stay here. Understand?" Yami's face darkened, as though he realized what he had to do at this time. Tea couldn't bring herself to argue, but at the same time, she wanted to know what Yami was planning.

And in a flash, Yami was gone…

**:3 :3 :3**

Mana could tell that this was a battle that would not end up in their favour. Not only did Obelisk manage to catch everyone off guard, half of their summoned creatures were destroyed. And not even moments later, did her Dark Magician Girl perish as a result from the latest strike.

Mana cursed, noting Duke and Joseph helping Tristan – who had been hit in the attack. Though Mana's own injuries held her back from rushing to their side, she was determined enough to hold the fort from her end. She was not going to allow Obelisk the Tormentor to win…

Mana wiped the blood from her lips, her gaze never once leaving Obelisk's form. She could tell that her vision was starting to go blurry, but she ignored it. All she had to do now was plan… what else could she do to stop this monster?

"Mana!" She turned her head to see Yami rushing toward her; he knelt down and laid his hands on her shoulders. "You have done all you can."

Mana shook her head stubbornly, wanting to prove that she could still fight. "No. I have yet to complete the mission, Prince."

"It would make me happy if you come back with the others."

Mana groaned, knowing that there was no way to win this fight now. "But what are you going to do?"

Yami merely smiled, before he replied with a confident tone, "I have a plan. Now go!"

In fact, there was only one thing that he could do… to make sure that Tea and the others would remain safe. Though he could not guarantee if it would work; yet Yami knew he had to take the risk.

**:3 :3 :3**

Yami walked, with a confident stride, toward Obelisk; his eyes were narrowed, as he locked eyes with the beast – who dared to attack the town with hostility. Yami would not let this pass…

"Seto, if you are listening, I am truly, truly sorry for what I have done to wrong you. But you cannot hurt any of these people; they are innocent. If you take their lives, what will you gain? This madness has to end, Seto," Yami apologized, knowing that he meant every single word that he said.

"But if you do insist on taking a life, then take mine."

**:3 :3 :3**

**I am so evil. I know. ;) **

**And honestly, this chapter was a bitch to write. Pardon my language, but it's TRUE! XD**

**Please leave me a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16: Bravery And Courage Part 2

**Now it's on to part 2! :D**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 16: Bravery And Courage Part 2**

"What is he doing?" Tea scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, feeling her heart pound against her chest like it was a Djambe drum, while she looked on at the scene… Worry nearly consumed her at this point as her azure eyes stared at the man whom she fell in love with in a very short period of time. Worry nearly consumed her because he had walked up to this monstrous beast…

She had every right to fear for his life, and all she could see now at this point, was Yami crashing back into the ground – a result from the brute strength coming from Obelisk the Tormentor.

And at that point, Tea could not hear… she could only shed tears and she could only feel her heart stop beating altogether… "NO!" She cried out, quickly running toward Yami, who lay still on the ground.

Her tears slipped down her cheeks as she rushed to his side and she was close to the point of breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. But all she wanted to do was to make sure that Yami was alright, but it was unlikely, judging by the amount of scars – of which they were bleeding. All she wanted to do was to hold Yami in her arms and keep him safe from harm…

"Yami…" Tea's soft hands cradled Yami's cheeks, trying with all of her might to make him stay awake.

"Tea… you're safe," Yami spoke out with a quiet tone, but it was full of relief.

"All of us are safe," Tea corrected. It took almost all of her strength to not start bawling her eyes out… but she couldn't help but release a few whimpers of sorrow from her lips. She wanted to believe that he was not dying, but there was a part of her that scolded her to get rid of that thought.

Then she felt his hands on her cheeks, brushing her tears away with his fingers; at once, Tea stopped crying as she gazed down into Yami's amethyst eyes that she loved so much.

"We are safe," Yami agreed, but his tone of voice suggested that he was trying to convince Tea of this fact. Or rather, he was trying to comfort her, seeing that he did not like the sight of her tears that she had shed for him.

Even Tea knew what he was trying to tell her. She could read his emotions too well and it saddened her that he was dying, to put it bluntly. That hurt. Her heart ached more than the pain of being alone most of her life – even with Serenity and Pegasus by her side. That kind of pain would never compare with this kind: losing someone that she had fallen in love with. In all honesty, it felt like her heart was shattering into thousands of pieces and there would be no hope for it to repair itself. She would never be happy again… she would always find herself in this hole of misery and depression. No one would be able to make her smile again the way that Yami had. She had been most delighted when she was with him.

Tea's eyes widened in shock, as her heart stopped beating… Yami started to close his eyes and his hands dropped from her cheeks to his sides… lifeless…

And just like a volcano preparing to erupt, Tea felt all of her emotions starting to rise from within her. Uncontrollable sobs escaped her lips as more tears fell down her cheeks like raindrops.

_No… he can't be gone! He can't be…_ Tea denied it numerous times, but it was useless… The worst of part of it all was that she never told him she loved him. She loved every single thing about him – even his faults.

Tea cradled Yami in her arms and started to weep – releasing all of her frustrations through cries. It was at that moment that she truly felt alone: the one person that made such an influence on her behaviour was gone now… Tea was afraid that she would turn back into her old self with her old façade.

Why did this have to happen?

Anger started to flow through her veins. Tea knew she was angry at Seto for taking Yami away from her. She was angry at herself for letting Yami to do this to himself.

Why… did this have to happen?

Yami's death was not worth it… though he sacrificed himself to keep her safe, as well as the rest of the citizens, Tea didn't think he thought it through. Did he have any thoughts as to how she would feel? Did he take her perspective into consideration? Or maybe he thought she'd be happy without him in his life… now that was just not true. Or maybe Yami wanted to repent for the things that he had done, but even so, death wouldn't have been the answer.

She heard footsteps approach her, yet she ignored them. She couldn't dwell on anything else the moment... she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge anyone else... not yet.

"Tea…"

She knew that tone of voice and honestly, she hated hearing it. As much as she appreciated her family to surround her in their comforting embrace, this was the one time she didn't want their comfort. This was the first time that she simply wanted to be alone...

"We have to leave." Then Tea felt her father's hands grip on her shoulders; but to her, she did not feel the sentiment behind it. "No."

"Tea, look up into the sky; there is something approaching," Pegasus' grip on his daughter tightened, forcefully causing her to follow her parent's order.

She gasped in astonishment; what was that golden light that appeared in the sky? What could it mean? Somehow, Tea couldn't say that it was bad. She felt her heart skip a beat as she pondered to herself.

"Now let's go," Pegasus urged, beginning to lose patience with his daughter.

"I don't want to leave him," Tea repeated, sounding just as stubborn and adamant on the subject. How could she make him understand this?

"I know you don't, but I also don't want to see my daughter hurt." Those words struck a nerve... "Or worse."

Tea sighed, knowing that this battle was useless to fight against. She knew deep down that he was right. She knew that he had been worried about her; what if she had been the one that died?

She didn't even want to think about that... she was lucky enough she was surrounded by people she cared about. She just didn't want to picture them being sad and in despair. She would have wanted them to be happy...

Numb. That was the only feeling that Tea had let in her heart. Although she felt her father lifting her up from the ground, she could feel separation between her and Yami; it caused her anxiety to flare again, but something stopped her from saying anything...

Just as Pegasus pulled the both of them away, that bright flash of golden light struck the place where Yami lied... Tea cried out, but what she saw next amazed her.

The plethora of angst and sorrow she had felt before had melted away, leaving new emotions of relief and happiness. Yet Tea was astonished at the sight before her...

He's alive... Tea thought to herself and that very thought continued to repeat in her mind non-stop.

It was like she had come back to life too, as she noticed her heart beating at a normal rate again.

Tea couldn't keep her eyes off of Yami, who appeared to be dressed in battle gear resembling his friends'. Tea blushed; did he ever look handsome... even if he did wear a white and blue tunic. But the midnight sapphire cape gave him elegance and superiority - as did the golden headband that was worn on his forehead. Yet as much as she wanted to take the rest of his handsome appearance in, Tea was instantly captivated by the item that he had worn around his neck.

What was that... was it the Millenium Puzzle that Yami had spoken to her about?

"Yami," Tea whispered his name, still feeling overwhelmed yet happy. Heck, happy would be the understatement of the year. She couldn't find any words to describe how she actually felt.

"I call upon SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" Yami's voice boomed with rage, yet at the same time, he was not thirsting after violence. Tea noted that he was pretty freaking fearless to go up against Obelisk. It nearly cost him his life...

She gasped as she saw first hand that his forehead glowed gold and a symbol of an eye appeared...

Tea nearly fainted altogether as she saw the sky darken - it was like the sky itself had turned into a shadowy abyss... And she couldn't believe what she saw next: if she thought Obelisk was huge, this one seemed to make the term "large" insignificant.

A blood-red dragon roared, making its appearance and caused shivers to run down Tea's spine. But she knew that it wouldn't harm her or her family. Yami had summoned it after all.

In all honesty, the creature may as well take up the whole sky; it had a long body, of which it reminded Tea of a centipede, sharp claws (again, which were pointed in the direction of Obelisk), several rows of deadly, sparkling white canines and gold eyes that could stare into your soul...

Was she frightened? Somewhat. Her heartbeat was racing, yet Tea was not screaming out in terror. She was safe... she had to trust Yami.

It was miraculous of what happened next. The dragon and Obelisk began to clash; blasts of light were distributed through fists and fangs. Even the dragon's tail, with god-like speed, managed to take Obelisk down - with just one flick.

Dirt and sand flew in the air and Tea closed her eyes. She could feel her father protectively wrapping an arm around her before herding her to somewhere safe. Tea let him do this... although she was - in part - worried bout Yami.

Roars of both creatures could be heard - even from miles away... anyone else would have been terrified, but Tea found herself anxious. She just wished that this fight would be over already...

"Don't you worry about Yami, Miss Tea. He'll be just fine." Tea looked up and saw three pairs of confident eyes gazing into hers. She knew then that all the worries and fears from before were instantly gone. If Yami's friends believed in him, why couldn't she?

**:3 :3 :3**

Yami didn't know why he had come back to life; it was a major state of confusion for him. All he knew was that he wanted to protect Tea and his friends... then the rest was completely blank. But there was no use complaining about it now. He was alive and he would still go through with his promise.

He could still picture Tea's sorrowful expression and the tears that slipped down her face. Yami vowed to himself that he would not allow anyone to harm her.

He found himself summoning Slifer the Sky Dragon... he found it battling against all odds against Obelisk...

And in time, he found himself hurt to the point of falling on his knees. Little did he know, Yami's condition had caused Tea to run toward him, with a worried expression written all over her face.

"Yami!" Tea called out to him and at that moment, Yami turned his head to meet her sapphire eyes...

"Stay back!" Yami tensed in discomfort, as pain shot up through his abdomen. However, Tea was by his side at an instant.

The first thing Tea did as embrace him; like she was his summoned angel, ordered to protect him. It felt as though time stopped or the both of them, as Yami reciprocated the romantic embrace. His hands gently rested on her waist and protectively covered her. Yet it as hard to merely focus on anything else as her sweet scent lingered in the air.

"Please... win this battle," Tea's eyes started to brim with tears and she berated herself for crying. There had been no need to... up until the point where Yami had come back to life. But they should be happy tears.

"Tea..." there were no other words to be said; all of his emotions poured out into actions and in this case, he tightened his hold on her. He didn't want to lose her.

There was no where else Tea wanted to be at that moment. Feeling Yami's arms holding her in such a manner would have made her weak on her knees. But his embrace made her feel courage. Tea was not going to be afraid anymore.

"Stay close to me," Yami whispered, and Tea could tell that his form was changing from lovey-dovey to an overprotective shield.

The real fight was about to begin...

Tea held no objections when Yami stood up, but she secretly wished him luck.

**:3 :3 :3**

**The kiss is next chapter - I PROMISE!**


	17. Chapter 17: Vows And Kisses

**Before we go on with this chapter, I would like to say that I am changing the ending to this story. For one, I was completely dissatisfied with the ending in Thor (recently, Marvel just released the first trailer- one with Jane {Natalie Portman} and Thor {Chris Hemsworth} in the same room and it looked like they were in Asgard. WTF! LOL! But that's in the sequel...) so I was going to change it to give Yami and Tea a happy ending. I'm NOT going to write a parody of the second Thor film. **

**So without further adieu, here is the chapter where Yami and Tea kiss! :D**

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 17: Vows And Kisses**

The battle between the legendary beasts did not take as long as anyone expected it to be. In fact, it felt like time passed too quickly... Though in Tea's mind, she felt her mind was twirling a thousand meters per second; she couldn't quite grasp what exactly happened for the remainder of the battle. But needless to say that the victory had been Yami's.

_It's over... _Tea thought to herself; her heart was beating quickly against her chest... relief washed over her as she could see Yami by her side, protectively holding her.

"So... is this how you normally look?" Tea pondered out loud, finally allowing herself the luxury of checking him out. Needless to say, she thought he was extremely handsome.

Tea was about to swoon, as she then witnessed a proud smirk form on his lips. "More or less." That's the male ego for you.

"It's a good look." She made sure to gaze into his eyes when she said this and not at any other body part. Which was kind of hard to do...

"Tea, are you alright?" Yami's eyes conveyed seriousness and concern, as did his tone of voice. It meant that he was done with joking around... but it didn't matter.

In all honesty, Tea did feel shaken up, as well as exhaustion. Her legs felt weak and she may as well fall unto the ground. If it weren't for Yami's strong arms surrounding her.

"I think so," Tea nodded, continuing to gaze into Yami's eyes.

Before Tea or Yami could say anything else, someone else had interrupted them.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I need to talk to you," the familiar voice of Agent Marik Ishtar proclaimed.

Tea tensed, pondering to herself what this man could possibly want this time. The fact of the matter was, this guy stole all of her dad's equipment. And he said he was a good guy...

"I don't think you've been completely honest with me," Marik Ishtar stared straight into Yami's amethyst eyes; he didn't appear to be upset, but he was astonished that Yami was, in fact, a deity. What else was new?

"Know this; we both fight for the protection of this world. You can be counted as my ally, but only if you return the items you have taken from Tea's father." Tea couldn't help but admire Yami, who spoke calmly; he was an amazing public speaker.

"Stolen," Tea cut in as she narrowed her cobalt eyes.

"Borrowed. Of course you can have your equipment back; your father will need it to continue his research." Huh. Tea wondered how long it took for Agent Ishtar to make that decision... or maybe he just wanted to appease Yami; either way, her father would no longer be in need of new equipment.

Tea could feel Yami's eyes gazing at her and she turned around to meet his eyes meeting hers...

And she could feel his arms wrap around her waist; she never wanted to feel safe and loved anywhere else.

"Tea, I must tell you now; I must go and put an end to Seto's schemes." His embrace tightened and Tea was pulled even closer to his chest - where his heat transferred to her. She could even feel his heartbeat...

"Would you like to see the portal?" Yami offered.

Tea nodded and gave him a smile; but deep down, she felt afraid. She felt... lost. To be honest, he was telling her goodbye already. And this was going to hurt her more than his 'death'. But why should it? It wasn't like he was going to die again...

**:3 :3 :3**

It did not help heal Tea's heartache... Tea cursed the radio, of which the song that was playing had been taunting her. Tears somehow managed to form in her eyes and Tea was this close to losing it; the emotional dam within her was cracking...

This day was coming; Tea had always been pondering about the possibilities of Yami leaving her forever. So why didn't she prepare her heart for this? The fact that Yami was her first love was proof enough that was the reason why her heart hurt so much.

What was worse? Him dying - or him never coming back to see her again?

Sometimes, Tea wished this was all a dream, but most of the time, she was glad to meet someone that liked her for herself. She felt that she had connected with Yami and she was proud of that.

"Are you okay, Tea?" Serenity rubbed her friend's back in comfort, as she could see that sorrow and depression was written all over Tea's facial features; she could tell that Tea was upset, of which this was an understatement, that Yami had to leave. But she also knew that Tea would not ever hold Yami back from what he had to do. Tea wasn't selfish. But even if it were all over, could she ask Yami to stay behind with her? What if there were other people that depended on him?

"I'll have to pull it together, Serenity. It's not like he can stay here forever. Can't he?" Tea answered, staring straight at the floor and not into the concerned gaze belonging to Serenity.

"Tea, why don't you just tell that hunky man of yours how you feel?" Serenity asked her gently. But she paused before she could say anything else, seeing that she heard Tea's sobs. Maybe saying goodbye was harder than she thought...

"I can't. I'll just hold him back. Besides - I've already lost him once. What would be the point in telling him about my feelings?" Tears streaked her cheeks at this point and nothing but self-pity took hold of her eyes. But it wasn't something that Serenity would listen to.

"Maybe he'll tell you that he loves you too. Maybe then you won't have so much baggage on your heart."

Emotional baggage. Was that how she saw it?

**:3 :3 :3**

It was getting harder for her to lose control; it was getting harder for her to not break down and just cry. But as long as she told herself to stay strong and maybe that he'd come back for her, she'd be fine. Then how come she didn't feel as reassured? She lacked conviction. She always had.

When they reached the site, a plethora of memories ran through Tea's mind; this was the place where they first met… where their fates had intertwined and neither one of them knew what was going to happen. Back then, Yami had been obsessed about going back home with his Millennium Puzzle and Tea had been a daydreaming wreck who wanted more in life.

She didn't regret meeting him.

He was the best thing that happened to her.

Tea's legs felt completely numb and frozen to the core, as she looked up into the sky. She pursed her lips, wondering when the portal that Yami had spoken of would arrive.

Would it be wrong to be wishing for him to stay?

"Shadi? Shadi are you there?" Yami asked, bellowing, directing his voice toward the sky.

Tea's heartbeat was going off of the charts… heck, even her breathing rate was pacing just as fast.

"He doesn't answer," Yami said confusedly, as he walked toward Duke, Tristan, Joseph and Mana – who all looked just as puzzled as he did. Even Pegasus and Serenity seemed trouble by it; it was like everyone had a bad feeling that something bad was occurring…

"Then I guess we're stranded here on Earth," Joseph whined, as a river of tears started to flow from his eyes.

"At least we have each other," Tristan embraced his friend and not surprisingly, he also started shedding tears.

Tea and Mana couldn't help but roll their eyes at the two guys' antics; out of all the people that they'd expect to sort of behave like idiots, of course it had to be Tristan and Joseph. Tea never had bad thoughts about any of these people. From this short amount of time that they had been there, Tea had come to accept each of them as her friends. Mana was sweet and Tea somewhat pitied her for having to be the only girl in the group – seeing that all of these boys' testosterones were a little too much to handle. But even she could tell that there was no where else that Mana would rather be. Duke had this aura about him that Tea had to assume that he was the logical of the three boys. If there was anyone that could be trusted to have your back in battle, or in anything else in the matter, it would be Duke. Everyone seemed to be charming… no wonder Yami had wonderful friends.

And of course Tea had her own family to care for… and she had always thought of Yami had been part of it.

"Don't give up hope, my friends," Yami patted Tristan's and Joseph's shoulders, trying to convince them that they were not going to be trapped here any longer.

Tea cracked a sad smile; who was she to keep Yami away from his friends – and his family back in his home world? She had no right to keep him from being happy…

"As much as I love the bromance around here, look up at the sky," Serenity's eyes widened in astonishment and awe.

Tea herself would have fallen straight to the ground, if it weren't for the fact that she was frozen. A golden eye opened up slowly and a bright light cascaded down to the ground. It was one of those things that you had to stop and stare at… it was an incredible sight. Tea could hardly imagine if there were other worlds where this same transportation device could be used. _We have never been alone in this universe…_ Tea had never been one to believe in aliens, but over the past few days, she had been easily swayed. And it didn't help that there was a hot guy that happened to convince her.

"Tea," Yami stood directly in front of her, with a grim and serious expression on his features. His amethyst eyes showed just as much emotion and it nearly made Tea's nerves to increase.

This was it… the painful goodbye. Tea was not ready for it…

Yami's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him; she could feel his warmth radiate through his chest and she could even feel his heartbeat pound slowly. It was then that Tea knew that he was dreading saying farewell to her too…

_You have to say you love him!_ Tea's conscience screamed impatiently within her mind; it took all of her strength to not shake her head, to rid of that voice. Instead, she just stared deeply and sorrowfully into Yami's eyes.

"I must return to Asairo, but I give you my word that I will return… for you," Yami's promise was so strong that even Tea could feel her heart return to life. She could see it in his eyes that he truly meant it; basically, if he said I love you, Tea would still feel this same impact hit her hard.

"Deal?" Yami kissed her knuckles, but did not take his gaze off of the woman standing before him, who looked complexed…

_Hell… no…_ was all that Tea thought before her eyes drifted to his lips; she briefly wondered, for a moment or two, how they would taste… would they be warm and loving? Passionate?

Her heart was pounding against her chest and it was at that moment she had to decide whether or not to kiss him. There would be no other chance to do so, she rationalized.

She quickly pressed her lips against his own… Tea kissed him with passion and all the love that she held for him. She was relieved to know that he immediately returned the kiss with just as much affection. Their lips intertwined into a dance of their own – and nothing could ever stop them… Tea groaned with delight, as she could feel his arms holding her lovingly. This was the perfect moment where both man and woman could tell each other of their feelings for each other. Yami's kisses, which were fiery and feverish, lit up hope within Tea. It was like he was telling her that he would come for her. Always.

But even sweet things had to have come to an end…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Short chapter, I know. You can kill me if you want, but guess what – how will this story get finished? Burn. LOL!**

**Not to get off topic or anything, but has anyone seen Vampires Suck? It's a very hilarious movie and if you had, we need to talk about it. God, there was no other movie that made me laugh that much. XD**

**Anyways, please leave a review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18: Brothers And Fathers

**This chapter goes out to those who lost their families recently; I know that I can't ever forget the fact that I've lost someone important to me recently… (Sighs)**

**So would you mind telling me what you think after this chapter? :3**

**Change Of Heart**

**Chapter 18: Brothers and Fathers**

Yami never failed to see the heartbreak in Tea's eyes when he left. He certainly never failed to feel the guilt consuming him from inside his heart. Honestly, there was a part of him that didn't want to leave her – it was the part of him that wanted to protect her and love her for all eternity. Though his change of heart was based upon her influence, Yami still had a part of him that thought about other people before himself. He wanted to protect Tea, but he also needed to protect others as well.

Yami knew that Tea wanted him to stay… He had seen it in her beautiful sapphire eyes…

But Yami had promised her that he would come for her; it was a vow that he took seriously and he would see it through. He knew that Tea had believed him and hope flickered in her azure hues.

His heart started to pound against his chest.

_Please wait for me, Tea._

"You all right, Yami?" Joseph noticed the change of heart in his friend – and the look in his face, especially his eyes, told him that much.

"I am fine," Yami gave his friend a reassuring smile, but even he knew he lacked conviction.

"We're gonna stop him, Yami," Joseph patted his friend on the back, which had to be the closest thing to affection that Yami had received from his friends in a long while. Or rather, he was trying to bring his spirits up and as much as Yami appreciated that, it didn't stop his mind from wandering.

As they reached Asairo, Yami had enough time to recompose himself; as much as he wanted to think about Tea, she – or anyone else on Earth – would be safe from Seto's madness. He was doing this to protect those he cared about; even if it meant his own brother would have to pay for it.

How could Seto even plan on achieving world domination? Although he had been clever in hiding his true motives, it was not as though he knew other people from other worlds. Did he not?

An ominous feeling cloaked Yami; his hands crumpled into fists as the brave warriors exited the portal of the Eye of Horus. Maybe Yami didn't really know Seto at all… maybe he was shadowed by his own arrogance and stupidity that he didn't notice much else. In that case, he apologized to Seto already for his atrocious behaviour. But Seto had not forgiven him. This made this much more difficult.

Yami's thoughts were abruptly interrupted the moment he saw a person lying unconscious on the floor. He widened his eyes in shock, as Joseph and Tristan ran straight to the person's side, checking his vitals.

"Is Shadi alright?" Yami asked.

"Yes, he will be. But don't worry about him, Yami; go and find Seto," Tristan advised his friend.

Yami nodded his head in reply, silently bidding them farewell.

"Good luck Yami! We will support you!" Mana shouted, catching Yami's attention; he smiled briefly, as he quickly thought to himself that he didn't deserve friends like these; the friends that put up with everything that he had done… But at least they were willing to forgive him for his faults.

**:3 :3 :3**

"These are his chambers," Gozaburo Kaiba grunted, pausing for a brief moment as he – as well as two of his men – glared at the golden doors, which would no doubt lead to the man that Gozaburo wanted to kill.

It was simply worth waiting for two days, in Gozaburo's mind. It had been worth waiting for the opportune moment when Seto, who had proposed a deal between their two kingdoms (news had gotten out to Gozaburo that Soloman had taken ill and was in his deep sleep), told them to strike.

If Gozaburo killed Soloman, then Seto had promised him that he would return them their sacred object: the Millennium Ring. Gozaburo had accepted, and he did not know that Seto was going to break his word. Gozaburo himself was desperate enough to have his Ring back in his possession; he was desperate enough to bring havoc into the realms… he wanted to be known as the most powerful ruler the universe had ever known.

Gozaburo found no reason to not break down these doors; he grinned, as excitement started to flow through his veins. Nothing could save Soloman now. His revenge would soon be complete…

Needless to say that there wasn't anyone who wouldn't try to stop him; a woman, most likely Soloman's wife, had – foolishly – come to one of his men. She was a mere pest, for a God, as she was struck down in a few seconds flat.

Gozaburo proceeded to Soloman's large bed; the glow of Soloman's light surrounded him, as he slept, but did nothing to shield him from his inevitable death.

_Yes… the time has come!_

"I hope what they say is true, Soloman." Gozaburo chuckled evilly, as he climbed unto the bed – straddling the unconscious King of Asairo. He leaned forward, observing him as though he were going to awaken. But Gozaburo knew there was no chance of him ever awakening again. No one lives forever, after all. "I hope that you know your time has come and there is nothing that you can do about it."

People died all the time; in wars, in old age, natural causes, illness. No one would ever suspect Gozaburo, who had once signed a peace treaty (temporary nonetheless) with Soloman, of murdering the beloved King. After all, Seto had aided him and his troops into Asairo – shielding them from the watchful gazes of the Asairo citizens. They would never know… no one could ever know who murdered Seto's predecessor.

Gozaburo's hand darkened with shadow magic; a dark miasma surrounded him and endless power radiated through his veins. This was enough power to kill him… in fact, it was more than enough.

"Now… die."

However, it was as though fate was being cruel to him, as he was flung back to the opposite side of the royal bedroom. Gozaburo groaned in pain, feeling his muscles ache in the most agonizing way possible. He could not hope to get back up on his feet; his legs felt numb and he knew that he had no control over them. Gozaburo then felt anger; who had dared to stop him from achieving his destiny? Who was it that had stabbed him in the back? Where were his men – who were supposed to protect him?

"Your death has come by the son of Soloman."

He should have known, in retrospect that it was Seto. He should have known that Seto, as clever as he was from bringing his people into Asairo the first time, was willing to betray him. But for what, though? What could he possibly have to gain?

Before Gozaburo could even say anything, much less think of anything, he could only see darkness.

**:3 :3 :3**

Seto, by definition, was not willing to make peace with an enemy. He – for quite a long time now – only had allegiance for people who he knew he could trust. And nowadays, who could he even trust? It was not exactly a safe bet that Gozaburo was on his list of people he needed to eradicate. No… Gozaburo was not a person. He was a monster.

Though he was the biological son of Gozaburo, Seto's true father was Odin.

Odin had raised him; he had cared for him. But he favoured Yami more… much to Seto's disappointment and anger.

Anger because Yami's behaviour, as being arrogant and stupid – not to mention recklessness, apparently won over Odin better than Seto's actions.

He felt disappointment because he knew he could never win over Odin's full trust; he could never be Yami's equal. But this no longer mattered. Why should it matter?

"Seto?" The anxious gaze of his mother had brought him back into the present. She was weary, yet she looked relieved.

"Mother, I am glad you are safe," Seto embraced his mother, who started to sob in his arms.

"You have kept your father safe."

"It is alright now," Seto murmured. "Everything will be alright."

Now that he was king of Asairo, he would reassure his people that their previous ruler was safe. He would assure them that they had won the eminent war against the Shadow Creatures, of whom their ruler had fallen. He would dare not mention that he had planned Gozaburo to attack Soloman; Seto knew that would not go well with everyone who listened to him thus far. But Seto was confident that he could keep this a secret. He, after all, had kept his hatred for his 'brother' for years now and no one had suspected a thing.

"Seto, what have you done?" The roar of Yami's voice echoed throughout the room, somewhat shocking Seto. He turned to face the outcast, dressed in his royal clothes once again. But something was different.

Yami, who had once appeared egotistic, was now far from it. He was angry, but not in the sense of what one would think. It looked as though Yami was disappointed in Seto's actions, but Seto himself could hardly care less of what he thought of him.

"Yami! You… you have returned to us!" Seto felt coldness, as he witnessed his mother run toward her true son – giving him a loving embrace. Yami merely shrugged her hug after a few moments.

"What is wrong?" She noticed the horrid expression written on her eldest son's face, and even she knew that something was wrong.

"Seto; have you not realized that you sent Obelisk the Tormentor to kill our friends? To kill me?"

"What?"

Seto smirked. "I was only doing what our father would have wanted." It was a lie. Everything that Seto said was a lie.

**:3 :3 :3**

One moment Seto had merely glanced at him, with almost no recognition, and another, he was instantly prepared to injure him. Yami shouldn't be surprised by his actions. He shouldn't… though it was his brother.

He attacked him with the power of his Millennium Ring that he hung around his neck; Yami had wondered if it was that item's doing that controlled Seto, but he doubted it. His brother had felt this way for years, to be sure. No item would ever control him at that point.

Yami grunted in pain, clutching his abdomen. He had to go after Seto… he had to go after him… He had to stop him. Seto was about to destroy the Shadow Realm: something that Yami himself would have done a long time ago. It was funny how things worked now.

Moments later, Yami found that he had the strength to continue on. As he ran toward the portal, the Eye of Horus, of where Seto would most likely be, he couldn't help but stop.

His eyes were completely widened. Nothing but shock overcame him. Yami even felt disbelief creeping down his spine; it was an emotion that he never felt often. Not before Seto had betrayed him.

Dark magic surrounded the sacred site and even several beams of it entered through the Eye of Horus – of which the doors were wide open to allow this to even happen. Shadi himself was supposed to guard it, but Yami could not blame him for the recent turn of events.

_If Seto continues to do this, then he will succeed in destroying the Shadow Realm._

"How does it feel, Prince Yami, knowing you can't stop it? Seto sneered, as he revealed himself from the shadows.

"Seto, why are you doing this?" Yami addressed him formally, ignoring the pain of guilt as he heard Seto calling him… practically mocking him. "I sacrificed my life for the people on Earth, just to appease you. What has turned you against us?"

Seto snorted, crossing his arms. "This means nothing to me; you have meant nothing to me for a long time."

"You took the throne, you tried to kill the people on Earth, what more do you want?"

"I never WANTED the throne!" Seto screamed back, narrowing his azure eyes in frustration. "I only wanted to be equal with you. But as it turns out… I would never receive the treatment I deserve."

Yami could never hope to understand Seto, whose mind was now jumbled. But it was not too late to save him.

"But since you are quite persistent on stopping me, Yami; how about a real fight?" He grinned wickedly, hoping that Yami would accept the challenge.

"I cannot fight you," Yami stated, as though he just realized it; now that his heart had changed, he knew that there were other methods of solving problems other than fighting.

"What?" Seto looked on in disbelief. "Coming from the man who once said he would destroy the Shadow Realm? I looked up to you back then, Yami."

"I have changed."

Seto chuckled. "As have I. But what is this newfound love for the Shadow creatures? I thought you would have destroyed them, since they have injured our friends." Before Yami could say anything else, Seto's eyes widened – like he had just realized something.

"Ah, now I see what made you turn so soft. It was all because of that woman, wasn't it?"

Yami tried hard not to show any emotion… he tried not to, but it was starting to become impossible.

"You know, I think I'll pay her a visit myself; after all, she had to be quite the beauty to make you –"

Yami had enough of this… he couldn't take anymore of Seto trying to demean him by using Tea. But actually picturing Seto hurting the woman he loved – just for the sake of his own amusement – was enough to make Yami fight. It was enough for him to start fighting for her… for Tea.

"I SUMMON THE DARK MAGICIAN!"

**:3 :3 :3**

The fight between two brothers had started. It was almost a saddening sight to see; witnessing the battle of two young men, who had once fought together, played together… and it was almost like their history was nonexistent.

Who knew how long the fight between them occurred? At this point, both Yami and Seto were close to breaking; both of them started to feel the effects of their magic draining. After all, it took strength to summon magical creatures. But it took more to summon the Gods.

The battle, or full-out war, now took place inside of the city.

Buildings were disintegrating slowly, fires erupted from around – blazing with such fury and people ran for their lives; completely frightened by the recent outcomes. Yami was suddenly reminded of his time on Earth; seeing his friends, his comrades… and Tea of course, run from Obelisk's might. But they were safe now; his priority was to stop Seto. But it was extremely difficult.

Yami found himself kneeling on the ground, taking deep breaths in; he ignored the agonizing pain inside and he ignored the quick beating of his heart.

He felt like it was all over though… He felt beyond exhausted, and compared to him, Seto was practically untouchable.

"Look at your mighty strength now, Yami. It can't save you," Seto mocked.

Another blast of dark magic hit him straight on. Yami was now starting to feel numb… how could he possibly… defeat Seto?

A picture of Tea smiling in his direction; her eyes sparkling with happiness… hearing her laugh inside of his mind made Yami think twice about giving up. Yami didn't want to give up, no matter how hopeless things looked for him. He had to fight for her. He couldn't afford to fight for himself. He didn't want to lose Tea, nor did he ever want to disappoint her…

Before Seto's Blue Eyes Shining Dragon could ever hope to charge another attack, Yami found the courage to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Attack after attack… it was finally over.

**:3 :3 :3**

"It's not too late, Seto." Yami, with as much strength as he could muster, walked over to his younger brother: who was on his hands and knees. He wasn't expecting him to murmur in denial, saying that he wasn't able to defeat Yami. Yami noted that he didn't say he failed to kill Yami; so was there hope for him?

But Yami knew that he had to pay for his crimes.

The Asairo law had been broken by Seto and punishment was inevitable for him.

Yami would never allow Seto to be executed. He was his brother. He still knew he had affection for him; it only took all of this to happen to realize it – to acknowledge it.

"I do not want your help, son of Soloman," Seto seethed, slapping away Yami's hand – that was offered to pull him up.

"It would be wise to accept his help, Seto."

Both Yami and Seto were not expecting to hear the weary voice of their father, Soloman, who happened to be behind the both of them.

They turned around to face Soloman, whose facial expression had no emotion. Even his eyes, which were once filled with life, were blank.

"Father… I…" Seto was at a loss for words, his blue eyes remained fixed on Soloman's.

"There is no need for words."

"I could have done it. I could have done it for you and Mother. I could have…" It was at that moment when Yami was reminded of a young Seto – whose childish instincts were to convince Soloman of his intentions. He never received enough affection from either parent, even if they persuaded him that they loved both Yami and Seto equally.

It was all over regardless. It seemed as though Seto knew that now. His poisonous dreams were put to an abrupt end…

"Son, the throne is not suited for you; not yet." It was like Soloman was trying to put hope into Seto.

Then Soloman looked toward his eldest son. "Yami… welcome home."

But it did not feel right. Not without Tea.

**:3 :3 :3**

**After HOURS of writing, eating Veggie Stix (which are so delicious), drinking some Mountain Dew and listening to a lot of Nickelback, Staind and The Fray, this chapter is now complete!**

**The epilogue is next people! **

**And I have some good news, for you Revolutionshippers! But I'll tell you when I post the next chapter. ;)**


	19. You'll be In My Heart

**This epilogue makes me want to cry and swoon at the same time! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Oh – and that news? Well… I was thinking of making a National Treasure spoof (again, Yu-Gi-Oh! Style) with Yami as Ben Franklin and Tea as Abigail. I have a bit of free time this summer, so what the heck? :D So if you guys saw that movie, you have something to look forward to! XD**

**Change of Heart**

**Epilogue: You'll be In My Heart**

All was well again, although there were some repercussions that needed to be taken. Soloman had awakened from his deep sleep, appearing to be better than ever, as he took over his leadership post as King. The people of Asairo rejoiced about that, knowing that he was not the sort of type to be a dictator, just as Seto had tried to accomplish. When it came to Seto, he was locked up in a maximum security prison, without any means to escape; the room itself (for lack of a better term) had drained his magic, not to mention the fact Seto's Millennium Ring had been taken away upon first glance. No one could afford any risks; not while peace was being put into place, anyway.

Shadi had healed remarkably fast, seeing that he was a god like everyone else in Asairo. He didn't particularly show any kind of emotion when it was revealed to him that Seto was now locked away, paying for the crimes against humanity on Earth. In fact, it was as though nothing had ever happened: Shadi was kind of a mystery. But as long as he was back to his old, mysterious self, no one should complain about his welfare.

Mana, Joseph, Duke and Tristan were the others that suffered greatly from recent events. After all, they had used a great deal of their power to help Yami defend Earth and it came at the price of their strength. Though they would eventually recover in the future, they were ordered that they were to rest up. Joseph and Tristan did not argue; to them, it meant they could eat all of the food they wanted at the celebratory feast for Yami's success. Mana and Duke merely smiled in amusement, as they witnessed their friends chow down on the delicious food laid before them.

And as much as Yami wanted to enjoy all the laughter and the happiness that occurred around him, it still didn't feel quite right. Even though he saved both Asairo and Earth, not to mention his father was well again, he still had a lingering feeling, as well as a thought on his mind.

He missed her. At this point, Yami would be ready to come back to Earth; just as he promised to Tea. It was not as though something was caught between them – it wasn't like the Eye of Horus was malfunctioning. What was stopping him from going back to her?

At first, he thought it might be wise to tell his father about his feelings; if it weren't for Tea and her kindness, maybe Yami would not have changed into the selfless warrior he was now. If it weren't for Tea, Yami wouldn't have known the true value of compassion.

"You look troubled, my son," Soloman said, as he approached his eldest with a look of curiosity and concern.

After everything that's happened, how could Yami not feel troubled? But that word wasn't even close to describing how he felt at that moment. "I feel conflicted. About becoming King. I am not deserving of the throne; I still have ways to go before I'll become a wise king like you."

Soloman chuckled. "You make me proud, Yami. You always have. Now why would you say you're not deserving?"

"The way I've acted… before, I was stupid for not listening to your teachings."

"You know the difference between right and wrong now, Yami. That is all that matters."

"But I did not learn that on my own." It had to take Tea's help for him to see what he had done…

"You have fallen for that mortal, have you not?" Soloman asked, with a curious expression. He would have chuckled, seeing the blush on Yami's face grow; it was the truth…

"She means everything to me."

"If she makes you happy, then you must go to her. I cannot stop you from doing this. The throne will be yours one day; there is no need to rush." The fact that Soloman had already accepted Tea with open arms, without even meeting her first, meant a lot to Yami. Even if he didn't approve of her, Yami still would have found a way to make sure that Soloman would see that Yami loved Tea.

"Thank you," Yami replied; his tone of voice was full of relief, but mostly happiness.

"But do not forget, your mother would most likely want to meet her one day."

Yami smirked, taking his father's advice in stride; knowing his mother, she probably did want to meet Tea – the one woman that finally managed to get through to Yami. And knowing her, she'll probably want to know when they would be getting married. At the time, Yami didn't know if she was serious or if she was in a gaming mood.

Now, it was time to fulfill that promise.

**:3 :3 :3**

That night, Tea couldn't find it in her to sleep; she wouldn't have been able to. There was too much on her mind… mainly Yami and his promise. Her azure eyes gazed out the window of trailer, taking in the sight of the full moon that shone from above and the glittery stars that were painted all amongst the sky. It was a very beautiful sight, but she would have enjoyed it more if Yami was here.

Yami did promise he'd come back for her, but never specified when he would do so. It was saddening to think that he might not even come back at all. It was more than saddening; it was depressing. But Tea knew that he hadn't been lying to her; she saw the truth of his words in his eyes. They had even _kissed_ to prove their love for each other. Yet Tea wasn't able to say she loved him…

Tea would have groaned in frustration at that moment, but since her father and Serenity was sleeping, she couldn't take the risk of waking them up.

She flicked off the blankets that covered her body and she slowly sat up. There was no way she could even think about sleeping now. Even if she could, she wouldn't be able to _not _think about Yami. There was also no doubt that she'd even have a nightmare.

Oh, if only he returned to her… then she wouldn't feel the need to cry her heart out. Tears were starting to blur her vision, but she ignored that.

If Tea was going to cry, she could at least do it when nobody could hear her. Or that was what she thought…

**:3 :3 :3**

Tea managed to feel a little bit better, as she sat down on a lawn chair, and her gaze was directed toward the night sky. She was staring directly at the stars, which shone with beauty and awe. Tea did feel calm and peaceful, but the stars merely reminded her of Yami in some way.

Tea's head was starting to have enough of thinking… enough for one day, anyway. What if he never came back though? What if he had other things to do? Would he actually forget her? She rubbed her eyes, trying to prevent any more tears from falling. Crying wasn't going to bring him back now. Sure, it let out a few frustrations, but she had not gained from any of it. _I just want him back!_ Tea screamed in her mind. She had never been selfish; she had never asked for anything that materialistic in her life. But this was different… it was different in every single way because this was Yami: a living person. He was the one person that mattered most to her… Losing him now was like losing a piece of herself.

"Yami…" Tea sobbed. "Why can't you just come back to me?"

It all seemed surreal; after everything that's happened. It felt like life was drifting back to how it was supposed to be. Sure, she had her family, but it wasn't like she'd ever forget any of this. Even though she did have Serenity and Pegasus, why did she feel like she was going to be alone forever?

Tea, who felt angrier than she did before, picked up a rock and threw it in the east direction. She tried to take deep breaths in and out, and hoped to feel satisfied. She was never one to throw a temper tantrum, but there were rare occasions when she just felt… mad.

"Ow!"

Tea widened her eyes in astonishment, as she heard a familiar, masculine voice ring in her ears. Her heart was pumping… and her emotions were starting to skyrocket.

"Tea, if I've known that you would have been that upset by my leaving, I would have come sooner." Amethyst eyes glowed brightly in the dark, and Tea briefly wondered whether or not if it was him.

The figure walked closer to her and Tea's breathing nearly stopped altogether.

She didn't know if it was a dream; she didn't know if it was real.

But did that stop her from running into his arms?

All Tea wanted was to be with him again; and fate gave her that kindness.

As she rushed into Yami's embrace, he was not expecting it – from what Tea believed. It was so sudden that Yami fell on the ground, with Tea lying on top of him. Of course, that was not her brightest achievement…She groaned in pain, as her head started to catch up with her.

"Tea? Are you alright?" His concerned tone of voice was so silky and smooth… it nearly melted Tea's heart. She gazed desperately into Yami's eyes, searching for the truth. It was at that moment when she felt his arms tighten around her, steadying her. Protecting her. It made her heart throb…

He was here. He was really here.

"I'm fine," she muttered, as she blinked the remaining tears away. "And you're here," Tea's hands cradled Yami's cheeks.

"I promised that I would return for you," Yami said, but before he could say anything else to reassure her that he would not leave her again, Tea's lips found his own in a desperate kiss. There was no point in hesitating straight away. He returned the kiss with even more passion, as he held her tightly against him. He never wanted to let her go. Letting her go was like losing a piece of him.

_He's so warm,_ Tea thought happily, as she snuggled deeper into his body. "You know I've always wanted to tell you… how much you mean to me. But when you left, I was afraid you'd never come back." She was surprised by how calm and peaceful she felt as she said this.

"I apologize if I scared you. I would never leave you again." Yami noticed at once how Tea's cheeks turned a shade of rose. "Is something… wrong?"

"I love you!" Tea blurted, her voice rising; she clearly thought it was better to declare her feelings for Yami than to prolong it any longer…

And it was at that point when Yami knew of his feelings for her. He loved her. He couldn't live without her. If he had known that someone such as her had even existed, he would have come to Earth sooner. He would have found her. They were born to meet each other…

"I love you as well," Yami whispered, as he once again moved in for another kiss.

**:3 :3 :3**

**And there's your happily ever after ending! :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did!**


End file.
